Río: Te quiero Río
by Trisque
Summary: Este será mi primer fic. Es mi versión mas romántica de la película que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 0

Bueno, antes de nada, una saludo a todo el mundo. Si estas leyendo esto que sepas que es una introducción para mi primer fic: Río: Te quiero Río. Este fic será mi versión de la película, probablemente estarás harto de ver este tipo de fics, pero me pareció un buen comienzo para el primero. Y ahora me dirás que hay otros semejantes, pero yo te diré que ya lo se es mas soy fan de uno de ellos. He leído muchos fics y en consecuencia mi mente me puede jugar malas pasadas, si encuentran algo que sea igual o muy parecido a otro fic (fuera de las escenas de la película, no sean quisquillosos) me avisan. Por ultimo la categoría sera aventura/romance, pero se puede cambiar y será para +de 14, en principio. Lo intentaré actualizar cada 2 semanas (a no ser que me ocurra algo terrible como un terrible examen de filosofía XD).

Gracias por querer leerme y un saludo.

Trisque-o-galego. Subiré el capitulo 1 en un día o dos.


	2. Chapter 1: Lo mismo de siempre

_**Capítulo 1: Lo mismo de siempre.**_

En el interior de una extensa selva brasileña, había un gran árbol con un pequeño agujero del que de repente cayo una pequeña cría de guacamayo. La cría se precipitó hacia el suelo a toda velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el duro suelo...

**Blu:- **Ahhhhhhh!-El guacamayo azul despertó de su pesadilla. -Dios otra vez ese maldito sueño.-

Blu es un esplendido ejemplar de guacamayo. Tiene un espectacular plumaje de color azul oscuro y unas fuertes patas. Pero Blu no solo tiene un buen físico, si no que además posee una gran inteligencia aunque con un carácter bastante tímido.

**Blu:- **Madre mía a este paso voy a tener que ir a un psicólogo.- Pensó con resignación nuestro guacamayo.

Blu abrió la puerta de su jaula y observó un pequeño reloj que había en un mueble.

**Blu:- **Las 7:10... Será mejor que vaya a ayudar a Linda a despertarse.

Linda es la joven mujer que lleva cuidando de Blu desde antes de que este pudiera recordar.

**Blu:- **Malditas pesadillas, podría haber dormido unos minutos mas.- Pensaba el guacamayo mientras daba un gran bostezo.

Lo que nuestro guacamayo ignoraba, o mas bien no recordaba era que esas pesadillas eran un reflejo de un acontecimiento ocurrido hacia mucho tiempo...

_**15 años antes...-**_

Un precioso amanecer se extiende sobre la selva de Río de Janeiro. Un pequeño pajarito comienza a entonar una melodía para despertar al resto de aves y animarlos ante la inminente llegada del carnaval.

_Comienza la melodía de introducción de Real in Río... _

Pronto comienzan a unirse numerosas especies de aves que comienzan a bailar y cantar.

_"Todas las aves del mundo_

_con este canto especial._

_Con alegría es puro ritmo_

_no hay nada como el carnaval._

_Llama todos a unirse _

_el sol, la luna también._

_Baila con brío, amor y pasión._

_Muéstranos que haces tan bien._

_Todo aquí esta que arde,_

_acercate y siente el calor._

_Busca primero un compañero_

_mágicamente que rico,_

_en Río._

_Fiesta sin más_

_(si sin más)_

_Se acerca ya viene,_

_no existe en otro lugar._

_Que rico,_

_en Río._

_Recuerda algo mas_

_ya solo hay fiesta esa es la pura verdad."_

En medio de todo este festival de plumas de todos los colores y cánticos de aves, a ras de suelo, nos encontramos con unos hombres que observan la juerga que hay sobre sus cabezas.

**Hombre 1:**-Parece que tenemos una pequeña fiesta ahi arriba.- dice uno de los hombres a otro.

**Hombre2:**- Pues vamos a aguársela - Dice el otro mientras prepara una gran red con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto en uno de los árboles, un joven y dormido Blu, de apenas un año de vida, comienza a despertarse siguiendo el ritmo de la alegre música del exterior. Se asoma a la entrada de su pequeño nido mientras se pone a bailar. En medio de su alegre bailoteo mira hacia una guacamaya amarilla adulta que lanza a sus pequeños fuera del nido para que aprendan a volar.  
>El pequeño Blu decide que el también quiere volar y salir a jugar con las de mas aves. Se acerca al borde mismo de su nido y con determinación extiende sus pequeñas alas decidido a volar.<br>Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comienzan a aparecer jaulas y redes de todos los rincones atrapando a muchas de las antes felices aves. Las pocas que consiguen escapar vuelan aterradas en cualquier dirección. Un grupo de estas aves pasan rozando el nido de un asustado Blu provocando que caiga al vacío. Por suerte cae sobre un mullido arbusto que hay en la base del árbol, aunque aun así se da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (Ésto unido al paso del tiempo hace que Blu recuerde apenas algunos fragmentos como pesadillas).  
>El joven Blu, desorientado, observa unas cuantas figuras de forma humana acercándose hacia él mientras recogían las jaulas con las otras aves dentro.<p>

**Blu:-** Quiénes son? Qué están haciendo? Dónde están los otros pajaritos?- decía nuestro pequeño y dolorido amigo, pero al ser un ave, los hombres apenas escucharon unos leves graznidos.

Estos leves graznidos llevaron a uno de los hombres hasta donde estaba Blu.

**Hombre:-** Oiga jefe, jefe!-al ver que su jefe no respondía decidió llamarlo por su nombre de pila.- Marcel!

**Marcel:-** Qué quieres atontado?

**Hombre:-** Aquí hay una cría de color azul. Que hago con ella?

**Marcel:-** Acaso tengo que decirte como hacer tu trabajo? Acaso soy tu mama? Cógela también!.- Ordeno furioso el contrabandista debido al obvio de la pregunta de su subordinado.

Al meterle en la jaula Blu sufrió un pequeño golpe, pero unido al sufrido antes provocó que se desmayara.

_**De nuevo en el presente...-**_

Mientras caminaba a la habitación de su amiga, Blu observaba las fotografías de Linda y Él, que estaban colgadas de las paredes.

**Blu:-**Es increíble que hayan pasado ya 15 años desde que me encontró.

**Nuevo flashback**_**-  
><strong>_  
>Nuestro pequeño amigo se encuentra dormido en una oscura caja de madera hasta que un golpe seco lo despierta. Blu comienza a sentir un frío terrible. Comienza a dar tristes graznidos que se van apagando mientras una pequeña lagrima recorre su rostro mientras piensa en lo que ha dejado atrás (Un pequeño toque trágico nunca esta mal).<br>Cuando Blu creía que no podía ir a peor, la caja de madera se abre...  
>Pero revela a una niña que no superaría los 10 años de edad, esa era Linda. Linda cogió al asustado Blu entre sus enguantadas manos.<p>

**Linda:-**Pero que haces aquí pequeño?. Shhh, tranquilo yo cuidaré de ti.- le dijo a nuestro pequeño al ver que se ponía a temblar. Tras estas palabras le da un tierno abrazo, que el joven Blu acepta agradecido.

**De nuevo en el presente...**_**-**_

**Blu (pensando):**- Desde entonces siempre me ha querido como a un hermano. Pero aunque Linda me ha cuidado y querido mucho, me sigue faltando algo.- En ese momento pasa delante de un estante donde entre los libros puede verse uno cuyo título era _ROMEO Y JULIETA._- O mas bien alguien a quién amar y cuidar.- pensando esto ultimo cabizbajo.- Pero bueno de nada vale deprimirse, vamos a comenzar la rutina diaria.- dijo Blu alegrándose un poco.

En una habitación cercana dormía una joven Linda de ya 25 años hasta que el despertador comenzó a sonar.

_Bip...bip...bip...bip..._

Linda comienza a moverse sin querer despertarse todavía. Pero el despertador seguía sonando así que empezó a darle golpes para callarlo. Como no paraba simplemente optó por desenchufarlo.

Mientras tanto Blu observaba la escena divertido.

**Blu:-** Todas las mañanas igual...- dijo el guacamayo mientras imitaba la alarma de un coche con la intención de despertar de una vez a Linda.

** Linda:-**Que?...Pero que pasa?...- pregunta extrañada al ver que había desenchufado el despertador pero seguía habiendo ruido.

** Linda:-**Buenos días mi amigo emplumado.- dijo calurosamente al causante del ruido.

Blu se encontraba justo encima de su cabeza con sus gafas en el pico.

** Blu:-**Buenos días Linda.- saludo Blu mientras le ponía las gafas a Linda, aunque ella solo escucho graznidos.

Con Linda despierta comenzó la rutina de todos los días. Primero Linda se aseo mientras Blu iba de aquí para allá montado en un pequeño coche de juguete. Cuando Linda termina Los dos van hacia la cocina en busca de un nutritivo desayuno.

Blu da vueltas a través de diferentes aros ayudando a Linda a poner la mesa, cabe mencionar que toda la casa estaba adaptada a las capacidades de movimiento de Blu.  
>Mientras tomaban el desayuno Blu comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos:<p>

** Blu (pensando):-** Hay que reconocer que aquí vivo la mar de bien, tengo comida y cariño, pero aun así me gustaría poder compartir esto con otra que no fuera Linda. Aunque no solo vivir así sino que también la protegería de cualquier problema que se presentara... En fin tampoco es que tenga muchas posibilidades, nunca he visto a nadie que ni siquiera se me parezca un poco...  
>-Mientras iba pensando esto bajaba la cabeza algo deprimido.<p>

** Linda :-**Qué te pasa esta mañana Blu? Te noto sin energía... ¡Ahhh! Ya se lo que pasa, ¡aun no te he dado las vitaminas!

** Blu:-** ¿¡Vitaminas! No por favor las odio.- dijo Blu saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**Linda:-**¡TAILER BLU GUNDERSON , SABES QUE TIENES QUE TOMARTE LAS VITAMINAS!- grita Linda, algo exasperada por el rechazo del guacamayo.

Linda recuerda el truco de todas las semanas. Coge los cereales favoritos del Blu.

**Linda:-**¿Quieres esto?

Blu, tentado por saborear sus cereales favoritos abrió la boca inconscientemente.

**Linda:-**¡Jaja! Te pille.-dijo Linda mientras le metía la cuchara a Blu haciendo que se retuerza de asco.

**Blu:-**Puaj!.Por que tengo que tomar esa bazofia?...

Una vez recuperado de la asquerosa sensación del medicamento se dirigió, con su coche de juguete hacia las escaleras, salta y aparca perfectamente mientras su cuerpo se desliza por la barandilla para acabar en el hombro de Linda.  
>Ambos dan vueltas alegremente en la silla que los lleva al ordenador.<br>El piso inferior es una pequeña librería, en consecuencia Blu ha leído cientos de libros lo que aumenta también su inteligencia. Pero había un inconveniente, cada historia romántica que leía le hacia reflexionar sobre la parte que le faltaba.  
>Blu cambia rápidamente el cartel de cerrado a abierto y ayuda con el ordenador a Linda. La misma rutina de todos los días... O eso parecía.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Ya se que incluyo demasiadas partes de la peli pero pienso incluir mas escenas románticas. Si encuentran algún fallo avisen porfa. Como ven usaré las canciones en castellano XD. Vaya me quedó mas corto de lo que creía esto eran 4 carillas en el open office XD.<strong>

**A "ILoveMusicSong" : Gracias por los ****ánimos**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**De sus ánimos o criticas dependen que siga o no. Un saludo y... ROMANTICOS AL PODER XD!**


	3. Chapter 2: El comienzo de una aventura

**Quisiera dar unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de empezar. La primera voy a usar el gallego en lugar del portugués por dos razones: 1º No tengo ni idea de portugués y el gallego es lo mas parecido. 2º Es mi homenaje al idioma de mi tierra. Otra aclaración es que estoy haciendo el fic a base de notas del movil por eso sale tan corto y con tantas faltas XD. Por ultimo recordar que la memoria nos juega malas pasadas y si encontrais alguna parte parecida a otro fic fuera de lo que es la peli dadme un aviso.**

**Bueno ya os dejo en paz disfrutad del fic, todo tiene una finalidad...(ya lo entenderéis XD).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2 : El comienzo de una aventura.<strong>_

ABURRIDO. Ese era el estado de nuestro querido guacamayo. Desde que había empezado, la jornada laboral de Linda estaba siendo extremadamente monótona apenas habían entrado dos o tres personas.

**Blu (pensando):-** Parece que la gente de Mosse Lake no tiene muchas ganas de leer.

Mosse Lake es un pequeño pueblecito de Minnesota al que hace poco tiempo había atravesado una tormenta de nieve bastante fuerte. Dicha tormenta dejo tras de si unas calles llenas de nieve y unas heladoras temperaturas.

Blu observaba la calle cubierta de nieve y hielo cuando vio algo que lo volvió a sumir en sus ya algo deprimentes pensamientos. Una pareja humana paseaba muy junta para guardarse el calor el uno al otro. La pareja reía sin parar y caminaba tranquilamente a pesar del frío. El joven le dijo algo a su pareja, fuera lo que fuese tuvo el resultado esperado... Ambos se pararon en seco sonriéndose y pasados unos segundos se dieron un tierno beso.

**Blu ( Pensando):- **Tiene que ser bonito eso de tener a alguien que te cuide y a quien poder cuidar dando todo tu amor y, si fuera necesario, tu vida... Pero a quien pretendo engañar... Si en este pueblo no hay ningún otro ave que ni siquiera se parezca a mi y ni mucho menos una hembra. Jeje- ríe tristemente con la cabeza algo gacha y con una sonrisa y unos ojos tristes mientras continuaba observando la calle.- En fin... me veré condenado a una vida sin amor, por ser alguien diferente, por ser un friki plumifero- piensa algo cabreado mientras recuerda las palabras de esas dos malditas gansas que no paran de molestarle.- Aunque bueno no es que el amor de Linda no estea mal pero... simplemente no es lo mismo...

**Linda:-** Bluuuu aquí tienes tu chocolate calentito, como a ti te gusta.- dice cariñosamente sacando a nuestro amigo de sus crispantes y deprimentes pensamientos [_pobre Blu esto tiene que ser maltrato animal XD]_.

**Blu:-** Jaja aquí viene una de las cosas que mas me gusta de vivir aquí... Mi riquísimo chocolate con nubecitas.- dice el guacamayo mucho mas animado al ver la gran taza de chocolate con galletas y nubecitas flotando.- Mmmmm, la proporción perfecta de nubecitas y cacao. 1,2,3,4,5...6 perfecto.-  
>Cuando estaba a punto de saborear ese delicioso manjar, una bola de nieve se estrella contra el escaparate de la librería <em>El Guacamayo Azul<em>. El impacto deja a Blu bastante cabreado por haber estropeado su momento _chocolate_.

**Blu:-** Pero quien narices... ?- preguntaba Blu mientras se giraba lentamente hacia la calle para descubrir al culpable de semejante ataque.- Oh genial!, lo que me faltaba en un día tan genial como este.- termino Blu sarcásticamente cuando vio a dos gansas que se reían a carcajadas.

**Blu:-** Ja ja ja. Que gracioso. Cuanta madurez!- dice con un tono sarcástico y malhumorado.- Dios estoy mas que harto de este par de... de... Gansas- se queja Blu pero en un tono muy bajo.

**Gansa1:-** ¿Que te pasa mascotilla?- pregunta burlonamente al ver a Blu con mala cara.- No sabes a donde emigrar este año?... Dejame que te diga un sitio... Al microondas! Hahahaha...- continuaba burlándose.

**Gansa2:-**Pues sabes yo creo que se siente solo, como no tiene una friki plumifera... Hahaha...

**Blu (pensando):-** Dios, ha dado en el clavo la maldita... Claro para ella es fácil... Me gustaría ver a estas dos arpías en mi lugar, seguro que se volverían enemigas solo para molestarse mutuamente... Aunque por lo menos serian dos...

Mientras Blu volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos, alguien había espantado a ese par de arpi... digo... A se par de gansas... Un hombre, alto moreno y con gafas, no tenía la apariencia del típico habitante de Mosse Lake.  
>Este hombre llegó realizando movimientos extraños intentando mantener el equilibrio. No lo consiguió y por eso se apoyo bruscamente en el banco espantando a las crueles gansas.<br>Ante tanto ruido Blu salió de sus pensamientos y observo al extraño hombre. El hombre al ver a Blu se puso como loco, parecia muy feliz. Volvió a levantarse y comenzó a decir cosas extrañas hasta que volvió a resbalarse haciendo que se golpeara duramente contra el escaparate dela librería... de una forma bastante cómica.  
>Blu solo se le quedo mirando del otro lado del cristal con una cara indescriptible.<p>

**Blu (pensando):-** Y este tío?

Linda, que había escuchado los ruidos de las bolas de nieve lanzadas por las gansas, llego justo a tiempo para ver la cómica caída del hombre. Linda se apresuro a ver si le había pasado algo.

**Linda:-** Dios mio, se ha hecho daño?

Lo ayudó a levantarse y a entrar en la tienda para que entrara en calor.

**Hombre:-** Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a e-est-te clima- dijo mientras temblaba.

**Linda:**- Oh... En ese caso, esta buscando algún libro?

**Hombre:-** Libro?... No, he hecho un viaje de 10000 km... Buscando le a él.

Cuando el hombre lo señaló, Blu se quedo perplejo al igual que Linda. Al ver las caras de ambos decidió presentarse...

**Tulio:-** Dejadme que me presente, me llamo Tulio Monteiro y soy doctor en ornitología en el refugio de aves de Rió de Janeiro.- se presentaba mientras le daba una tarjeta a Linda. Cuando se recuperó de la curiosa situación (no todos los días se estrella contra el cristal de tu librería un ornitológo y luego dice que busca a tu guacamayo) Linda iba a preguntarle para que había venido exactamente, pero se encontró a un Tulio entusiasmado observando a Blu.

**Tulio:-** Wuao es perfecto.

**Blu:- **Hombre pues gracias... Oiga se puede saber que hace?- pregunto Blu al ver que Tulio intentaba comunicarse con el moviéndose y haciendo ruidos raros.

**Blu:-** Linda, salvame Linda!- grita Blu aunque nadie lo entiende.

Ante la escena del doctor y el guacamayo moviéndose y haciendo ruidos interpretó que estaban hablando.

**Linda:-**Caramba se esta comunicando!

**Blu:-** Qué! Comunicando!

**Tulio (A Linda):-** Si, me he presentado y al mover así las plumas de la cola he mostrado respeto por su dominio.- dijo el ornitólogo mientras agitaba el trasero.

**Blu:-** No he pillado nada de eso.- dijo Blu poniendo una cara que expresaba su incredulidad.

**Linda:**- Oiga doctor Monteiro...

**Tulio:-** No me llame doctor, llámeme Tulio.

**Linda:-** Bueno Tulio, va a decirnos para que ha venido desde tan lejos?

**Tulio:-** O si claro disculpe. Bueno pues resulta que su guacamayo es muy especial.- Blu y Linda se les puso una cara de no comprender nada.- Es mas, por lo que hemos podido averiguar, Blu podría ser el último macho de su especie- Tulio dijo estas palabras con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

Para Blu dichas palabras le sentaron como si un jarro de agua helada se le hubiese caído en la cabeza dejándolo mas deprimido que nunca.

**Tulio:-** Pero... Hace poco encontramos a una hembra...

**Blu (pensando):-** Una hembra... UNA HEMBRA! Eso significa alguien como yo... Y como es ? Es guapa? Tiene buen carácter?.- Pero Blu aun no había terminado de escuchar la historia...

**Tulio:-** ... y lo que pretendemos es que críen para de ese modo salvar su especie.- Termino Tulio entusiasmado.

Ante estas palabras tanto Blu como Linda se ruborizaron y Blu tuvo que tragar saliva para aliviar la presión de tal "responsabilidad".

**Linda:-** Oh... C-claro c-uando puede traerla?

**Tulio:-** No, no, no, ella esta en Brasil. Blu debe ir a Río de Janeiro!- termino con una amplia sonrisa.

**Linda:-** Jeje Río? Ir a Brasil?- dijo sin creerse todavía la situación- Nonono vera yo no me separo de Blu ni un segundo, me necesita...- decía mientras cogía a Blu y ordenaba una estantería.

**Tulio:-** no me ha entendido. Todo esta dispuesto, usted estará con el todo el tiempo y yo estaré con usted.

**Linda:-** Oiga ya se que usted hace su trabajo...- decía Linda, ya algo fastidiada por el asunto, aunque no es que no le agradara estar con Tulio pues en el fondo era muy simpático.-... pero Blu es bastante especial y no nos va eso a viajar...-

**Blu:- **Oye que tu seas vergonzosa no significa que me tengas que usar de escusa. Ademas yo quiero saber como es... eso de querer a alguien.- dijo Blu risueño, aunque solo se le escucharon graznidos.

**Linda:-** ... Que caray, ni siquiera sabe volar.- termino Linda haciendo que un dejo de vergüenza y tristeza aparecieran en el rostro de Blu.

**Blu:-** Tenías que decirlo verdad?

**Tulio:-** Tonterías es un espécimen perfecto.-decía nuestro ornitólogo mientras cogía a Blu y lo examinaba por TODOS lados. Una vez terminó su examen, coloco al guacamayo entre sus dedos y lo balanceó.

**Blu:-** Que va a hacerme?- pregunta Blu aterrado y avergonzado por el exhaustivo examen de sus cualidades físicas.

**Linda:-** Emmm... Qué esta haciendo?

**Tulio:-** Tranquila el instinto natural siempre prevalece.

Dicho esto lanzo a Blu por los aires. En un desesperado intento Blu batió sus alas pero sin efecto alguno. Como consecuencia termino con el pico clavado en el suelo de la librería.

**Tulio:-** Bueno... Casi siempre.

**Blu:-** Pero sera bestia el tío...

**Linda:-** Blu te has echo daño?- pregunta Linda preocupada.

**Tulio:- **Tal vez este demasiado domesticado... Y eso de que no vuele... Podría ser un problema en su relación con Perla.

**Blu:-** Con que se llama Perla... Bonito nombre... Aunque al parecer no la voy a conocer...- pensaba el guacamayo mientras veía como Linda le tiraba los trastos a Tulio y lo echaba de la librería.

**Tulio:-** Linda, Linda si no hacemos esto toda su especie desaparecerá! Al menos piénselo.- termino derrotado Tulio mientras deslizaba su tarjeta por el buzón.

**Blu:**- En fin... Seguramente no le habría caído bien igual... le parecía un endeblucho idiota que ni siquiera sabe volar...- sentenció nuestro deprimido guacamayo.

Entonces, en un arranque de valor, Blu se autoconvenció a si mismo.

**Blu:**- No... Ya basta de vivir entristecido... Ahora tengo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien igual que yo... Esta noche aprenderé a volar... Convenceré a Linda de ir a Rio.

Mas tarde esa misma noche Blu se encontraba en una larga mesa de la librería. La larga mesa estaba flanqueada por una fila de luces de navidad apagadas. Blu se encuentra en uno de los extremos entre unos libros bastante extensos sobre la teoría del vuelo.

**Blu:-** Vale...he calculado la cizalladura del viento...refuerzo positivo...Bueno ya está!- dijo alegremente mientras comprobaba los cálculos en una libreta.- Concentración... A volar!- dijo decidido, mientras encendía las luces.  
><strong>Blu:-<strong>Bien... Impulso, elevación, planeo,peso...

Blu comenzó a correr por la mesa con las alas extendidas... Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al borde, se acobardó frenando rápidamente. Consiguió agarrarse con el pico a las luces. Por desgracia se desenchufaron haciendo que Blu se cayera enrollado en las luces y armando un soberano escándalo. Tal fue el ruido que Linda se despertó y bajo a ver que ocurría encontrándose a un Blu enredado en las luces de navidad con una triste sonrisa por el intento fallido. Ante esta escena Linda comprendió que Blu no podría estar solo toda su vida, vale la tenía a ella pero no era lo mismo, ademas era la primera vez que Blu intentaba volar por su cuenta. Linda ayudo a Blu a desatarse y se lo llevo a su habitación.

**Blu:-** Esto... Puedo explicarlo... Yo solo quería...- intento excusarse Blu aunque solo se escucharan graznidos.

**Linda:-** Oye Blu se que no solemos viajar... Pero no te pediría esto si no supiera que es lo que hay que hacer.

**Blu:-** Ya lo se... Pero es que no se si le gustare a perla... Ni siquiera se volar.- dijo nuestro otra vez deprimido Blu bajando la cabeza.

**Linda:- **Vamos Blu?.- pregunto Linda mientras ponía el puño para hacer su clásico choque de manos.

Blu sopesó las opciones... Había mucho que ganar y poco que perder así que choco su pico con el puño de Linda...Dos días mas tarde estarían en Río.

_**Dos días mas tarde...RIO DE JANEIRO**_

Blu acaba de despertarse del medicamento que le habían dado para que no se asustara, en el momento justo en el que el, Linda y Tulio entraban en la terminal de Río.

Una canción daba la bienvenida a los hombres de negocios, turistas y viajeros en general.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio  
>Fly on the ocean like an eagle, eagle<br>Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah<em>

_Veja como é rico o nosso riso  
>O sol é feliz de saber rir também<br>Água verde rindo, mares vindo  
>Tudo é samba, e o samba vem sambar meu bem<br>Para ter um amor e um pouquinho de Rio  
>Onde a paixão é o riso de alguém<br>Vou te dar calor e um carinho de ritmo  
>Todo meu amor por natureza vem, vem<em>

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio  
>Fly on the ocean like an eagle, eagle<br>Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah<em>

_É tanta beleza a se perder de vista  
>Cidade floresta, meu cantinho quintal<br>Faz 40 graus para esquentar a vida  
>Faz uma batida pra ficar legal<br>Laje, a minha nave no alto do morro  
>Todo dia é dia de beijar o sol<br>Samba na batida projetos e rimas  
>Não tem fantasia tudo é carnaval<em>

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio  
>Fly on the ocean like an eagle, eagle<br>Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah<br>_

**Blu:-**Ohhhaaaaa que gran forma de despertarse... Y que gran canción.- dice muy animado y alegre Blu.

**Tulio:-** Vamos mi jeep esta aquí mismo.

Una vez en el jeep, Tulio los llevo a dar una pequeña vuelta turística por los lugares mas bonitos de la costa de Río. Tanto Blu como Linda estaban maravillados con el espectacular paisaje de Río. De pronto, mientras recorrían la carretera que circula en paralelo a la playa de Ipanema, Blu puede observar una bandada de loros y guacamayos de diversos colores volaba libre por la ciudad. De pronto, como si de un tren se tratase, lo inundó un profundo sentimiento de morriña {_N.A: palabra gallega que significa añoranza_}recuperada.

**Blu:**- Esto... es... como... si volviera a casa...- un pequeño pinchazo en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo sacudió como un intento de su cerebro de desbloquear la memoria. Pero al parecer no surgió efecto.

Blu salió de sus pensamientos cuando Linda le puso crema protectora en el pico para que no se quemara, cosa que Blu acepto divertido.

Unos minutos después mientras paraban en un cruce, unas personas con unas estrafalarias mascaras asustaron a Blu. Justo después escucho a Tulio explicarle a Linda lo que ocurría... Quedaban apenas unos días para carnaval.  
>En esto Blu comienza a escuchar unos ritmos brasileros que le parecían bastante buenos pero no encontraba su fuente.<p>

Cuando vio por la parte de arriba de su jaula descubrió a un pequeño canario amarillo que usaba una chapa como pandereta mientras un cardenal bastante obeso lo acompañaba con ritmos de hip-hop.  
>El canario y el cardenal bajaron hasta donde estaba el guacamayo azul.<p>

**Canario:- **Que pasou meu amigo azulado, que fas nesa gaiola?

Blu al no tener idea alguna del idioma saco un pequeño diccionario con tan mala suerte que se le cayo.

**Blu:-**Emmm... Eu...non...ser...de aquí- chapurreo como buenamente pudo.

**Cardenal:**- Ei Nico es un guiri.

**Nico:- **Pues a mi no me lo parece Pedro.

**Blu:-**En serio?

**Pedro:- **Aunque mira lleva caca de paloma en el pico...- comento Pedro al ver el protector solar.

**Blu:-**Oh no esto es factor de protección...- se defendió un tanto a avergonzado.

**Nico:- **Cambiando de tema, has venido al carnaval?- pregunto mientras se ponía la chapa a modo de sombrero.

**Blu:-**En realidad he venido a conocer... a una chica...- termino Blu muy avergonzado.

**Nico:-**Con que una pivita ehh?- comento con un tono de profesional del amor.

**Pedro:-** Te daré unos consejos...- Cuando Pedro se disponía a dar su clase una voz femenina lo interrumpió. - Os teus consellos nunca foron bos.

**Nico:-** Genial... La que faltaba...- dijo con un tono de evidente fastidio hacia la interruptora.

En ese momento una guacamaya aterrizo en frente de la jaula de Blu, donde estaban Nico y Pedro.  
>Lo que vió Blu lo dejó con la boca abierta. La guacamaya tenía unas preciosas plumas de color blanco que contrastaban con unos profundos ojos azules oscuros. Sin contar con este hermoso contraste, tenia una buena figura con mucho estilo de plumas bien cuidadas.<p>

**Nico:**- Lúa aquí nadie te ha llamado ya puedes irte.

**Lua:-** Oh polo amor do redentor non sexas asi... Quen é o voso amigo?- pregunto observando a Blu con unos ojos seductores.

**Nico:-**Para empezar no puede entenderte y segundo...

**Pedro:-** y segundo esta cogido así que largando.

**Lúa:-** Mmm así que estas cogido ehh?... No me extraña...Como te llamas guapo?- pregunto, pasando olímpicamente de los otros pájaros y lanzándole miradas y movimientos seductores a Blu, el cual tenia las funciones cerebrales algo atontadas.

**Blu:- **Y-yo soy B-Blu.- contesto nervioso.

**Lúa:-** Encantada yo soy Lúa...- dijo acercándose mas a la jaula.- ... Oye hace tiempo que no veo a alguien como tu por aquí, si te apetece podríamos ir a tomar algo...- decía muy melosamente mientras se acercaba mas a la jaula de Blu y por lo tanto a él.

Reuniendo la poca voluntad que le quedaba consiguió contestarle sin ahogarse en sus propias babas.

**Blu:-** Yo... No puedo... Tengo que ir a conocer a alguien.- contesto con extrema dificultad pues Lúa se acercó tanto que sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados a través de los barrotes.

**Lúa:-** Oh es una pena- a punto de tocarse sus picos- bueno ya nos veremos... Tenlo por seguro.- Termino alejándose rápidamente dejando a un canario y a un cardenal con una furia difícilmente controlable y a un guacamayo en estado casi vegetal.

**Nico:-** Por el amor del cielo menuda p... pajarraca. Oye Blu no te dejes engañar por ella, es una devora machos.

**Blu:-**Si claro claro.- dijo un Blu ya totalmente recuperado del shock anterior.

**Pedro**, ya mas calmado:- Bueno volviendo a tus clases...

Tras unos simpáticos trucos para ligar...

**Nico:**- Bueno es hora de largarse.

**Pedro:-**Y recuerda la mirada de halcón.- se despidió mientras se alejaba

**Nico:**- ¡BENVIDO!

**Blu:-**gracias!... Desde luego ha sido un comienzo movido...

Unos minutos mas tarde se encontraban frente a un cartel que ponía:

_CENTRO DE CONSERVACION AMBIENTAL._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer a este inexperto lector.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Un ángel celeste

_**Bueno... Aqui el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Antes de empezar quiero darle las gracias a ILoveMusicSong por ser; al parecer mi unica lectora gracias de verdad.**_

_**Tanto si les ha gustado como si no dejen reviews Xfa.**_

_**un saludo. Por cierto se admiten sugerencias de trama, envíen PM si es así. Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: Un ángel celeste<strong>_

El centro de conservación ambiental era un antiguo palacete de la época de las colonias portuguesas que habían restaurado y habilitado para ser un centro muy polifacético, según lo que les había explicado Tulio a Linda y a Blu. El edificio estaba bien comunicado por una carretera flanqueada por palmeras que llegaba hasta la misma entrada. Si los conservadores se encontraban algún animal, el centro, aunque esta especializado en conservación y recuperación de aves, también puede ocuparse de otros animales, que estuviese herido o tras una redada anti-contrabando, los podían trasladar a la sala de cura sin perder tiempo. Tulio, Linda y Blu entraron en el hermoso edificio... Ante lo que vieron, Blu y Linda, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Si el centro era espectacular por fuera, por dentro era muy acogedor... Se encuentra decorado con muchos posters de diferentes aves y con techo y suelo de madera. Siguieron a Tulio por un corredor bastante largo pero que a un lado tenía una amplia cristalera que daba a un patio interno con un hermoso jardín tropical.  
>A cada paso de Linda, Blu se ponía mas y mas nervioso ante su inminente llegada al lugar en el que podrían ocurrir dos cosas... Una que Perla lo aceptase y acabaran como pareja y "salvando a la especie", ante sus propios pensamientos, Blu se ruborizo furiosamente... pero también podía ocurrir todo lo contrario, que Perla lo rechazara por ser un pusilánime y debilucho ave que ni siquiera sabía volar. De nuevo los pensamientos de Blu lo traicionan, haciendo que se deprimiera ante este posible escenario... Si esto llegara a ocurrir lo mas probable es que estuviera solo el resto de sus días ... o tal vez no?... Los pensamientos de Blu se comenzaron a centrar en cierta guacamaya blanca como la luna y de su mismo nombre...<p>

** Blu (pensando):-** Tal vez a ella si le gustaría...- pensó risueñamente nuestro guacamayo, hasta que un toque en su cabeza lo obligo a serenarse- pero que me esta pasando, aun no conozco a Perla y ya estoy pensando en otra?... Me avergüenzo de mi mismo...

Mientras Blu mantenía el combate entre su corazón y su cerebro, Linda y Tulio se habían parado delante de una puerta y Tulio se había acercado a la jaula de Blu.

** Tulio:-** Bueno Blu tras pasar esta puerta estaremos a solo unos pasos de la que puede ser tu futura pareja... Qué, estas nervioso?

Oír estas palabras saco a Blu de su caos mental devolviéndolo al mundo real, y junto a este mundo real llego una gran bola de nervios y preguntas.

**Blu:-** Cómo sera ella? Sera guapa? Tendrá buen carácter?- se preguntaba nervioso a si mismo mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

Segundos después entraron en la sala..

**Tulio:-** Este es el corazón de nuestro aviario... La sala de curas.- nada mas entrar dos pequeños pájaros se posaron en las manos de Tulio mientras este emitía graznidos extraños.

** Linda:-** Están encantados con usted.

Enseguida llegaron otras especies que empezaron a posarse por todo el cuerpo de Tulio, al parecer todas las aves tenían algún tipo de lesión o enfermedad.

**Linda:- **Quiero decir encantadísimos.- se corrigió al ver esa muestra de afecto y respeto que le proferían las aves hacia Tulio...

**Tulio:-** Si... Soy su gran ave materna.  
>Dicho eso se metió gran cantidad de comida para aves en la boca, la mastica y, abriendo la boca, se la ofrece a los emplumados pacientes. Un pequeño pájaro comienza a devorar la comida masticada ante la mirada de un tanto asqueado Blu.<p>

Cuando todas las aves ya habían comido lo que querían Tulio prosiguió con su explicación...

**Tulio:-**... Muchas de estas aves estaban en poder de los contrabandistas...

**Linda:-**Contrabandistas?

**Tulio:-**... Si, por desgracia estas aves son muy apreciadas en todos los países donde no las hay... Alguna gente, si se les puede llamar así, no las consigue legalmente y a veces no las cuida bien... Debido a estos individuos aparecieron los contrabandistas. Personas completamente malvadas a las que solo les interesa el dinero... Para nuestro pesar muchas de las aves quedan heridas o mueren cuando los capturan...- contaba Tulio con un aire de tristeza- ... Pero gracias a nuestros cuidados podemos salvarlos- proclamó mas animado mientras daba de beber a una especie de guacamayo verde con un ala rota.

**Tulio:-** Mire... A este lo encontramos anoche- dijo tristemente mientras se dirigía hacia otro ave herida. Se trataba de una cacatúa con bastante mal aspecto. Le faltaban varias plumas y aunque parecía ser bastante grande, estaba encogida y temblaba un poco.

**Tulio:-**Hola amiguito- la temblorosa cacatúa sonrió amistosa y penosamente al doctor- hoy estas muchísimo mejor... Si, si mucho mejor...- decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la cacatúa.- Bueno... Sigamos...

**Blu:-**¡Qué te recuperes!- le gritó amablemente al ver el pésimo estado de la cacatúa. Ésta, ante el saludo de Blu, dejó de temblar y le dedicó una cruel y terrorífica mirada. Blu se estremeció ante esa mirada heladora.

**Linda:-**Bueno... ¿Dónde esta Perla?

**Tulio:-** Oh la tenemos en un lugar especial... Esa ave tiene mucho carácter.- Comentó divertido mientras pasaban junto a otro doctor.

**Doctor:**- Ya lo creo.- comento girándose hacia ellos. Cuando lo hizo tanto Linda como Blu se sorprendieron con lo que vieron... El joven doctor tenia la cara llena de arañazos y un ojo morado.

**Blu:- **¡LE HA HECHO ESO!... Oh que encanto- comentó sarcásticamente- Vale quiero volver a casa- suplicó mientras se alejaba de la puerta de la jaula, pero sus quejas solo sonaron como graznidos para los oídos humanos.

**Tulio:-**No te preocupes Blu... Ahora voy a hacer que estés irresistible.- dijo mientras sonreía al asustado guacamayo.

Tulio puso a Blu en una camilla metálica, Blu estaba tan nervioso que apenas se movía. El ornitólogo cogió un peine especial para plumas y un difusor de agua... Tras varios minutos concluyó su "obra", aunque ni siquiera dejo a Blu verse en un espejo...  
>Tulio, acompañado por Linda, empujo a Blu por un pequeño conducto metálico. Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de el, Blu comprendió lo nervioso que estaba ante la situación. El nerviosismo y el pánico le hicieron actuar de una forma de la que luego se avergonzaría. Blu comenzó a aporrear la pequeña puerta metálica con las alas...<p>

**Blu:- **¡ABRIDME, ABRIDME, QUIERO SALIR DE AQUI... AH!- gritó al ver el peinado a lo afro que le había hecho el doctor. Se peinó de nuevo dejado de nuevo sus tres clásicas plumas en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se obligo a serenarse y a avanzar. La jaula era enorme... Estaba llena de vegetación con un gran árbol artificial en el centro.

Al otro lado de la jaula, Perla, pudo escuchar los golpes que Blu había dado en la puerta.

**Perla:-** ¿Qué ha sido eso? Tendré que ir a ver.

Perla se dirigió veloz y sigilosamente a través de la vegetación artificial hasta donde provenían los ruidos... Cuando llego, se escondió tras unos arbustos. Descubrió quien era el causante de los ruidos... Era un hermoso ave de color azul, fuertes patas y hermoso plumaje... Aunque parecía muy asustado.

**Perla:- **Hala que guapo es...- Perla estaba ensimismada no solo porque Blu fuera guapo, si no que también porque hacia mucho tiempo que no veía ningún otro ave de su misma especie que tuviera su color... Aunque el ensimismamiento de Perla no duró demasiado, pues su instinto y el llevar tanto tiempo sola la llevaron a desconfiar.

**Perla**(a si misma):- vamos Perla serenate... No sabes ni quien es ni que quiere... No pienso dejar que me pille desprevenida voy a atacar primero...- dicho esto se dirigió a lo alto del arbusto a esperar el momento adecuado.

_- Mientras tanto con Blu-  
><em>

Blu no es que tuviera miedo, si no que estaba terriblemente nervioso... La perspectiva de ser rechazado y quedarse solo, sin contar su prácticamente nula capacidad para ligar, cargaban una presión que apenas podía aguantar. Por otro lado no podía quedarse quiero, tenia que saber como era el ave que había venido a conocer. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por la gran jaula hasta que vio un rápido resplandor azul entre los arbustos.

**Blu:-**¿Hola?... Vengo en son de paz...- en ese momento Blu pudo ver a quien había venido a buscar...

Lo que vio hizo que se le desconectara el cerebro y que casi comenzara a babear. Una preciosa guacamaya azul iba volando hacia él... El foco que le daba por la espalda hacía que tuviera una aureola casi angelical. Perla es una preciosa ejemplar de guacamayo azul, tiene preciosas plumas y gran físico. Detrás de su cabeza, al igual que a Blu, le salían un grupo de plumas haciendo que parezca que tiene una corta melena. Pero Perla no solo era una cara bonita, si no que también tiene un carácter curtido a causa de años de soledad y adversidades. Aunque tiene un gran corazón y puede ser muy tierna y seductora cuando se lo propone, cosa que Blu descubriría mas adelante... Siguiendo con nuestro embobado amigo...

**Blu** (ensimismado):- Pero si no saben lo que dicen... Es como un ángel...- se decía a si mismo mientras Perla se acercaba cada vez mas- Un ángel que se a-cerca mucho.

Antes de Blu pudiese escapar, Perla se abalanzó sobre él y su garganta.

**Perla:- **Quén e vostede? Que fai aquí?

**Blu:-**ggggrrrrggg- intento decir Blu, pero la presión que Perla hacía sobre su cuello era demasiado grande como para decir algo con sentido.

**Perla:**- Qué!

**Blu:-**Me estas ahogando- consiguió decir apenas con un hilito de voz.

**Perla:-** Oh perdona...- se disculpo al ver que se estaba pasando un poco.

**Blu:-**Ah gracias...- agradeció Blu al volver a sentir el aire en sus pulmones- necesito la garganta para hablar... Esto... ¿Qué haces?...- pregunto Blu algo ruborizado al ver que Perla lo estaba observando meticulosamente...

**Perla:-**Te pareces a mi...- dijo acercándose MUCHO a Blu.

**Blu:**- Ejem... M-me llamo Blu- dijo tendiéndole la pata para intentar separar a Perla, pues se encontraba demasiado cerca de él. No es que no le gustara pero es que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien tan hermosa como Perla lo observe tan de cerca.-... Como ese queso... Que tiene moho y huele mal.- Perla no le hacia mucho caso, no paraba de mirar alrededor.- Que bobada, bobo bobo bobo.- decía por lo bajo mientras se golpeaba el pico.

_-Mientras tanto con Perla-_

**Perla **(pensando):- Vaya si que es guapo... Aunque diga cosas tan raras...PERLA!... Centrate!...- le decía su subconsciente- parece tener las patas fuertes, quizás pueda ayudarme...- se decía mientras miraba alrededor.

** Perla:-**Vamos... No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Perla mientras cogía el ala de Blu.

Blu, ante el contacto y la frase, sonrió nerviosamente. Perla comenzó a tirar de Blu mientras corría a través del hábitat artificial.

**Blu:-**Espera espera... Ouch!- con tanta velocidad Blu termino estrellándose contra un tronco y quedando boca arriba mientras Perla volaba a lo alto del gran árbol. Blu, algo estañado siguió a Perla subiendo por una pequeña escalera hecha con troncos... Cuando llego arriba se encontró a Perla mirando a todos lados.

**Perla:-**Que, preparado?

**Blu:-** Que... Oh...emmm- Blu estaba un poco turbado por la rapidez y desvergüenza de Perla, no hace falta decir que Perla no estaba pensando en eso.- Vale... Tipo duro... La mirada de halcón. - se decía Blu mientras se aproximaba a Perla en la pose que le había enseñado Pedro.

**Perla:-**Bien... ¿¡Eh que haces!- dijo al ver a Blu poniéndole morritos y acercándosele insinuantemente torpe. Ante este acto, aparto a Blu bruscamente.

**Blu:**- Lo que me has propuesto...- se defendió un confundido Blu-... Pero para que me quede clarito...tu... ¿Tu que haces?...

**Perla:- **Lo que intento es escapar- dijo, mostrando una reja de ventilación seriamente dañada.

** Blu:-** Oh si claro... Escapar eso es lo que pretendía con mi acción.  
><strong>Perla:-<strong>Oye, oye, oye, Tu... Creías que te iba a besar! No nos conocemos!.- Aunque Blu era un gran espécimen, Perla no es de las que se deja conquistar solo con el físico.

**Blu:-**¡Perdona te interprete mal!- intento defenderse Blu- Oye ya se que mis plumas no son muy corrientes y que llamo la atención, pero yo no soy de esos...-

Tras decir eso una bola de discoteca bajó mientras se atenuaba la luz y comenzaba a sonar una canción de Lionel Richy. A Blu se le erizaron las plumas pues estas cosas no le ayudaban a disculparse por su atrevido acto...

**Blu:-**Oye yo no tengo nada que ver con esto...- intentó volver a disculparse, pero la canción que sonaba le encantaba.- Aunque hay que reconocer que es una buena canción- termino poniendose a cantar.

Perla tenia una cara de incredulidad indescriptible al ver a Blu cantando al ritmo de una canción humana.

**Perla:-** ¿Pero de donde ha salido este tío? ¿quien se ha creído que soy.?- pensaba Perla mientras seguía aumentando su enfado hacia el otro ave celeste. La ira que ya sentía antes Perla por el simple hecho de estar encerrada exploto al ver el ridículo de los actos de Blu... Y por desgracia le pillo a él en el centro del huracán...  
>Perla se tiro de nuevo al cuello de un sorprendido Blu que lo único que pudo hacer, una vez en el suelo, era echar a correr perseguido por Perla mientras esta le daba picotazos...<br>Paso una larga hora hasta que Perla consiguió calmarse y pensar fríamente la situación... Como era posible que ese guacamayo pensara que podía conquistarla a ella de esa manera... Aunque Perla debía reconocer que Blu tenia una buena buena voz y un gran físico y era posible que... Mientras Perla pensaba descansando en una de las ramas del gran árbol se escucho un ruido detrás de ella... Era Blu.  
>Blu había estado esperando a que las cosas se calmaran un poco y él también se había parado a pensar y llego a la conclusión de que los ataques de Perla tenían un par de buenas razones. En primer lugar era un ave salvaje a la que habían encerrado y segundo, la habían encerrado con un macho torpe y estúpido que se le había insinuado nada mas llegar. Blu decidió disculparse como era debido e intentar explicarse.<p>

Blu:- ¿Perla?- Perla se sorprendió al ver al guacamayo, pues después de semejante persecución pensó que no se atrevería ni a mirarla- Por favor antes de atacarme dejame pedirte disculpas.- Perla decidió relajarse un poco y dejar que Blu se explicase.

**Perla:-**Esta bien... Vas te vale tener una buena explicación.

**Blu:- **La tengo te lo aseguro... La verdad es... Que no se como actuar ante las hembras pues nunca... Había conocido a ninguna y menos a una tan guapa.-Perla se ruborizo un poco ante el involuntario piropo de Blu. Blu le contó muy resumidamente la historia de su vida hasta ese momento omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que podrían ser los últimos de la especie para no llegar a situaciones peligrosas para su integridad física.

**Perla:- Así**que eres una mascota... Je que curioso... Por lo menos eres mono- dijo Perla sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

**Blu**:- ¿Qué soy que?- preguntó Blu creyendo haber oído mal.

En ese momento Perla se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero su subconsciente reaccionó deprisa haciendo que le diera una mala respuesta a Blu.

**Perla:-**¡Qué eres idiota! Como has podido pensar que me enamoraría de ti nada mas verte.-

** Blu:-** Oh vaya siento no ser suficientemente bueno para ti, sabes yo solo pretendía ser amable.- contesto Blu un tanto cabreado por la actitud de Perla.- Me voy a dormir- termino dándose la vuelta mas triste que enfadado y se alejo del lugar.

**Perla **(pensando) :- pero porque me comporto así con el, vale que solo sea una mascota y que sea torpe, pero eso no me da derecho a tratarlo así... bueno una vez salga de aquí no tendré que preocuparme mas por el...- Aunque no supiera porque se sentia un poco triste ante este hecho.  
>Perla se puso a buscar una buena piedra con la que intentar romper la reja.<br>Unos minutos después de aporrear la reja...

** Blu:-**Te importaría...- Blu tenía una cara de cansancio terrible- Por favor intento dormir...

**Perla:**- Ohh cuanto lo siento dormilón- decía sarcástica- Porque yo intento escaparme.

**Blu**:- Escapar...¿Por qué? Esta jaula es de lujo.- dijo Blu olvidando que Perla era un espécimen salvaje.

**Perla:**- Esta jau... Argh... En que estaría yo pensando? Eso es algo que una simple MASCOTA jamas entenderá.- le contesto Perla bastante cabreada porque no podía entender que alguien le gustara estar encerrado.

**Blu:-**Mascota... Me has vuelto a llamar MASCOTA!...- Blu estaba mas que harto de que lo llamase así.- Para que te enteres lo que yo soy es animal de compañía- dijo lleno de dignidad.- Y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras por que mañana Linda vendrá a buscarme y toda esta pesadilla habrá acabado.

A Perla le dio una punzada de celos en el corazón.. No podía creer que prefiriera estar con una humana que con ella... Aunque porque no sabia porque narices pensaba en eso.

** Perla:-** No puedo creer que prefieras estar con una... una humana que conmig... que con alguien de tu especie!

Blu aun seguía cabreado, pero esa equivocación le llego al corazón... Hasta que recordó a quien criticaba Perla.

**Blu:-**Mira esa humana lleva 15 años dándome amor, cariño y afecto, ¡Mientras que mi especie a intentado estrangularme a los 15 segundos!

** Perla:-** Vale reconozco que me pasé un poco pero gracias a ellos yo lo perdí todo...- confesó con un aire de tristeza-...no son gente de fiar...

En ese momento Perla pudo ver que la puerta del hábitat se abría y no desaprovecharía esa gran oportunidad. Salió volando a toda velocidad hacia la puerta despejada...pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una gran presión sobre su cuello la obligo a pararse en seco. Con otro golpe seco, y sin que pudiese enterarse de casi nada, fue arrastrada hasta una jaula... A donde fue arrojada dándose un gran golpe. Lo ultimo que pudo ver Perla antes de desmayarse fue una figura blanca y grande. Temiéndose lo peor pudo susurrar unas ultimas palabras...

**Perla**(muy débilmente):- Blu... Cuidado...

_Mientras tanto, con Blu..._

**Blu:- **Los humanos si que son gente de fiar.- se volvió para encarar a Perla, pero ella no estaba.- ¿Perla?- se escucharon unos gritos ahogados de fondo- ¿Perla?- continuo preguntando algo asustado.  
>Blu camino unos metros por el hábitat hasta que se encontró, parado frente a el a un niño de piel morena que vestía una camiseta de la selección brasileña, shorts y unas chanclas.<p>

**Blu:- **Oh, Hola! Has visto a...- Blu no pudo terminar la frase, pues el niño lo había metido bruscamente en un saco. Tras un par de minutos siendo zarandeado lo soltaron en una jaula tapada por una tela. En la jaula no había nada salvo el cuerpo inmóvil de una guacamaya azul con los ojos cerrados. Aterrorizado y temiéndose lo peor, Blu se atrevió a preguntar...

**Blu:-**¿Perla?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí<strong>** termina el capítulo:**

Estará bien perla?

Conseguirá Blu decidirse?

Se aclarara Perla con Blu?

Por que les hago estas preguntas?

Tendrán que seguir leyendo.


	5. Chapter 4: Ángeles Encadenados

**__Bueno para empezar, no sabia que hubiera tanta gente que siguiera mi fic, eso me pone muy contento, no sabeis cuanto.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a por tus consejos ya los usaré y a ver que tal XD.**

**A ****ha7i7ozlo: Si tienes alguna duda del significado de alguna palabra no dudes en preguntar XD. Gracias por leerme.**

**Otra vez quiero dar las gracias a ILoveMusicSong y a por dejarme usar un par de escenas y aclaraciones de sus fics que me vendrán muy bien en el futuro.**

**Para terminar (Esto parece la gala de los Oscar XD) quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me seguis...**

**y sin mas dilación aqui tenéis, en mi opinión, el capitulo que he hecho hasta ahora. Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4:-Ángeles Encadenados: El pasado siempre vuelve.-<strong>_

Blu y Perla han sido secuestrados y están metidos dentro de una pequeña jaula tapada por una tela mientras viajan por las calles de Río de Janeiro con un destino incierto.  
>Cuando lo metieron en la jaula, Blu pudo ver a Perla tirada en el suelo de ésta con los ojos cerrados. Blu inmediatamente pensó lo peor...<p>

**Blu:-**¿Perla?- pregunto temeroso mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.-¡ PERLA!- Grito al descubrir que tenia la respiración demasiado débil, no hacía falta ser médico para saber que no duraría mucho con una respiración así.

Blu había leído y visto los suficientes programas y series sobre salud como para saber lo que tenia que hacer... La respiración boca a boca, o en este caso pico a pico.

**Blu **(pensando) **:-** Vale... Ahora tengo un par de problemillas... Si lo hago pueden pasar dos cosas: que me lo agradezca o que me destruya...

**Subconsciente de Blu**{SB para abreviar}: ¡Acaso eres idiota!- Blu se sorprendió de su propio subconsciente tuviera esa actitud- ¡ Perla te necesita! ¿¡Cómo piensas hacer para conquistarla o simplemente caerle bien, si ni siquiera te atreves a salvarle la vida! - su subconsciente tenia razón, ante todo va la vida de quien quieres. ¡Qué demonios! Aunque tuviera mal carácter, a Blu le empezaba a gustar Perla, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

**Blu:**- Debo de haberme vuelto loco...

**SB:-**Créeme lo que te pasa es algo parecido pero mucho mejor.

**Blu:-**¿De que hablas?

**SB:-**Ya lo comprenderás... ¿Se puede saber a que esperas? ¡Sálvala!

Blu se armó con todo su valor y coloco cuidadosamente a Perla boca arriba. Ruborizado se fue acercando lenta e indecisamente a su boca... Sus picos se tocaron y Blu comenzó a traspasarle el aire a Perla.  
>Poco a poco el aire que Blu le daba a Perla le iba devolviendo la consciencia hasta que pudo comenzar a pensar en que estaba pasando.<p>

**Perla**(pensando):- Pero como se atreve a...- Cuando Perla estaba a punto de levantase para arremeter contra Blu por semejante acto de libertad, algo en su interior la detuvo...

**SP:-**Que ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo.-Perla se sorprendió a si misma pues nunca había escuchado esa voz en su cabeza. Lo que mas le sorprendió es que era la suya..

**Perla **(pensando):- ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres mi subconsciente?

**SP:-** No, soy Pinocho... ¡Claro que soy yo!... Oye mira hasta ahora he dejado que hicieras lo que quisieras... Pero lo que no pienso permitir es que desaproveches esta oportunidad de dejar de estar sola.

**Perla:**- ¿Con la mascota? Pero si es torpe y no parece muy listo que digamos...

SP se hubiera caído al suelo... Si tuviera cuerpo.  
><strong>SP:-<strong>Para empezar se llama BLU, además, ¿Cómo estarías tu si te sacaran de tu hogar que esta a miles de kilómetros y te metiesen en una jaula con alguien de tu especie, y lo que es mas importante, de diferente sexo? Sin contar que nunca hubieras visto a alguien de tu especie y mucho menos del otro sexo.- Perla tuvo que retener sus pensamientos, pues tenía razón-... Lo siguiente, para ser tan tonto como tu dices, supo perfectamente lo que tena que hacer y fue lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo... ¿No crees?

**Perla **(pensando):- Supongo que tienes razón... Además es muy apuesto... Y para que me voy a engañar... Esto empieza a gustarme- Perla se relajo y comenzó a disfrutar del contacto entre picos...

**SP:-**Me alegro de que por fin hayas empezado a pensar... pero esto no puede durar para siempre...

Perla comprendió ésto y muy a su pesar, aprovecho un momento en el que Blu se separo para coger aire y comenzó a toser.

**Blu:-**¡Perla! ¡Estás viva!

**Perla **( débilmente):- Claro que estoy viva... Blu... ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto llamándolo inconscientemente por su nombre...

Blu se sonrojó furiosamente pues, aunque no técnicamente, había besado a Perla.

**Blu:**- Bueno... Esto... Al parecer nos secuestraron... Y bueno cuando me metieron aquí pues estabas inconsciente así que.. Simplemente te puse boca arriba para que te fluyera mejor el aire a los pulmones.- terminó mintiendo por miedo a una represalia.- Oye, ¿Seguro que ya estas bien? Estás un poco colorada...

Perla no se había dado cuenta hasta que Blu se lo dijo, pero desde que se habían separado, sus mejillas le habían empezado a arder haciendo que bajo las plumas de su cara se pudiera ver un color rosa intenso.

**Perla:**- Oh- dijo sorprendida haciendo que se pusiese aun mas colorada- s-seguro que es por la falta de aire- se excusó torpemente Perla.

Blu no le quitaba el ojo de encima, pues aun seguía muy preocupado por ella... había pasado bastante tiempo casi sin oxigeno. A Perla esta situación le resultaba muy incomoda, no sabía porque, pero no podía aguantarlo mas y, aunque quisiera, no seria capaz de darle una mala contestación a Blu. Así que empezó a buscar algo con lo que distraer la atención del guacamayo. Consiguió ver un pequeño agujero en la tela pero era demasiado pequeño como para ver con claridad y la tela era demasiado gruesa como para romperla con el pico. Perla vio hacia Blu y recordó sus fuertes patas, quizás podrían romper la dura tela.

**Perla:-** Blu, tu tienes las patas fuertes... A ver si puedes romper la tela.

**Blu:**- Gracias...- agradeció medio en broma por el involuntario piropo de Perla, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy feliz.  
>Ante esta respuesta de Blu, Perla se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho e inmediatamente intento desviar la conversación.<p>

**Perla:- **Q-quizas podamos saber donde estamos viendo por el agujero.- Perla intentó decir esto en un tono normal e indiferente... Pero la risueña sonrisa que le dedicaba Blu por su involuntario cumplido, hizo que se ruborizara y se pusiera nerviosa...  
><strong>Blu <strong>(pensando):- Se ve tan tierna...no puedo creer que esta sea la misma ave que intentó estrangularme nada mas conocerme- recordó Blu de forma divertida- dios...¡BLU! ¡Centrate! ¿Cómo podría alguien tan hermoso fijarse en mi?

**SB:**- Amigo mio tienes un serio problema de confianza... Pues siendo tu mismo.

**Blu:**- ¿Tu otra vez? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía al pequeño orificio que debía agrandar.

**SB:-** ¿Cómo que yo otra vez? Formo parte de ti... Da igual, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir...

**Blu:-** Yo mismo, Ja.- rió sarcásticamente- Un ave torpe que ni siquiera sabe volar.

**SB:-** Sabes, tienes un pésimo concepto de ti mismo... Tengo que recordarte que acabas de salvarla de una muerte casi segura.- Blu miro disimuladamente a Perla que parecía estar encerrada en sus propios pensamientos- Además, no sabrás volar, pero corriendo no te gana nadie, y trepando ni las ardillas te alcanzan. Todo ello sin contar tu inteligencia... Tantos libros habrán servido de algo ¿no?... Bueno te dejo que lo pienses.  
>Mientras ocurría esta clase de autoestima de su subconsciente, Blu estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para romper la tela, lo que hacía que se le marcara mucho la musculatura de las patas. Cosa que Perla no paso por alto, pues lo miraba algo embobada.<p>

**SP:- **Cuidado o se te caerá la baba- comentó divertida la voz de su interior.

**Perla** ( a si misma):- Pero que dices?... Solo estaba pensando en cuanto tardaba...

**SP**:- ¿Tengo que recordarte que a mi no puedes engañarme? ¿Se puede saber de que tienes miedo?

**Perla:**- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo miedo de nada.

**SP:**- Oh vamos... Llevas mucho tiempo sola y se perfectamente que eso no te gusta, ¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad de estar con alguien? Ademas, Blu no parece una mala opción para ocupar tu corazón- terminó en un tono muy insinuante.

Perla se sonrojo mucho, pero antes de que pudiera contestar a semejante insinuación, se escucho el ruido de una tela rasgándose.

**Blu:-**Vale...ahffff- suspiro, estaba realmente cansado- Dioses... Ni que estuviera echa de acero.

**Perla **( algo mas recuperada de su "charla" consigo misma):- Oh venga, no sera para tanto... Vamos a ver que hay fuera...- Justo antes de poner el ojo en el agujero, Perla pudo ver unos pequeños hilos metálicos... Tuvo que tragarse mentalmente sus palabras.

Lo que Perla vió por el agujero que había hecho Blu no le gusto nada. Se empezó a poner muy pálida y se le puso una mirada perdida. Ver a Perla en ese estado hizo saltar todas las alarmas de Blu.

**Blu**:- ¿Perla?... ¿Perla, estas bien?... ¿¡Perla!-Blu estaba muy preocupado, era posible que el pasar tanto tiempo con tan poco oxigeno, le hubiera provocado algún tipo de daño.

Perla se había sumido en un trance ante lo que veía... Había oído algunos rumores de pájaros que habían pasado por ahí... Ninguno era bueno.  
>Se encontraban en la zona alta de las favelas. Se encontraban en un estrecho callejón que bien podía confundirse con cualquiera... pero... La puerta verde esmeralda con letras gravadas... FEATHER... Solo había una puerta así que fuera conocida por todas las aves de las favelas. Ésa era la guarida de un grupo de contrabandistas de aves... Las aves que entraban ahí salían enjaulados o...<br>Blu continuaba preguntándole a Perla si se encontraba bien y esta no respondía. Su preocupación iba en aumento hasta que...

**Perla:-**¡Shhhh! ¡Hazte el muerto!- dicho esto se tiro en el suelo de la jaula.

**Blu:-** ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué me haga el muerto! Ja, no me hace falta, has estado a punto de provocarme un infarto... ¡Dos veces!

**Perla:**- ¿Pero.. por qué?- Perla se encontraba repentinamente feliz de que Blu se preocupara por ella... Quizás ella y él...

**SP:**-No, no, no Perla no es el momento... Ademas, ¿no era tonto y torpe?- el subconsciente de Perla le dijo esto con un tono de burla extremo, cosa que a la propia Perla no le gusto nada.

**Blu**:- Bueno... Yo... Creí que te había pasado algo- Blu se puso muy nervioso a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que Perla se enterara.- Yo...

**SP:-**Tu no soportarías que le pasara algo... Vamos dilo.

**Blu**:- Ahora no es el momento.- se dijo tristemente mientras callaba.

**Perla:- **Bueno pues estoy bien... ¡Ahora hazte el muerto!- corto bruscamente una situacion incomoda para ambos.

**Blu:-** Está bien de acuerdo- contestó un tanto molesto por el brusco cambio de Perla.

Blu empezó a realizar aspavientos, creando una muerte muy teatral y haciendo que se desmayaba mientras caía hacia atrás... Y seguía con sus aspavientos.

**Perla:-**Te estas pasando...- susurró bastante molesta por la sobreactuación de Blu.

**Blu:- ¿**Qué dices? Esto es lo que le da realismo.- Shhhh.

Ambos se callaron al oir que el exterior comenzaba a "animarse".  
>La puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre alto y delgado y a otro mas bajo y grueso. Ni uno ni otro parecían demasiado listos.<p>

"Pasa chaval"- dijo el mas alto.

El pequeño de camiseta amarilla entro sin dudarlo y dejo su carga sobre una mesa. Al otro lado de ésta estaba sentado otro hombre. Éste parecía ser el jefe y el mas inteligente.

"Mira quien ha venido... Buen trabajo Fernando"- felicitó al chaval mientras se levantaba. Fernando parecía contento al recibir la felicitación.  
>"Lo veis chicos... Que os habia dicho yo sobre este joven eh?..."<br>"Que le pagaras la mitad de lo prometido"-dijo rápidamente el mas gordo, la verdad es que también era el mas tonto.  
>"¡No idiota!"-dijo el hombre de gafas de sol mientras le pegaba una bofetada al otro- " Que Fernando me recuerda a mi cuando tenia su edad... Es listo y tiene ingenio... Esto es tuyo"-concluyó el hombre mientras le daba un par de billetes al muchacho.<p>

**Fernando:-**¡Eh! ¡Me dijiste que me pagarías el doble!

" Callate mocoso"-le contestó bruscamente el hombre mientras destapaba la jaula.-"¿¡Que!"- se sorprendió al encontrar a los dos pájaros azules "muertos".- "Creo que te recalqué que quería a estos pájaros ¡VIVOS!- decía mientras cogía a Perla y aumentaba su enfado- ¿¡Para ti esto es estar vivo! ¿¡EH!- Preguntaba en un tono violento mientras zarandeaba a Perla delante de Fernando.  
>Perla no se había despistado ni un momento y cuando consideró que era un buen momento, le dio un fuerte mordisco al hombre. Éste soltó un alarido mientras agarraba su mano herida, momento que Perla aprovecho para escapar. Perla volaba a toda velocidad por la pequeña habilitación esquivando al los contrabandistas, buscando una salida. Finalmente vio un viejo agujero de ventilación que tenía el espacio suficiente para escapar. Perla voló a toda velocidad en dirección al hueco pero...<p>

**Blu:-**¡Ahhhh! Suéltame maldito hijo d...

Blu también aprovecho la distracción provocada por Perla e intentó correr hacia otra puerta que tenía un considerable hueco debajo. Pero su incapacidad para volar permitió al hombre alto agarrarlo sin miramientos.  
>El grito detuvo a Perla en seco. Debía decidir entre su libertad y su amad... y Blu.. Su conflicto interno no duro demasiado... De nuevo, sintió la misma presión que cuando la capturaron... pero esta pudo ver quien era el atacante... Resultó ser la misma cacatúa "enferma" que había visto Blu por la mañana. La cacatúa estrello a Perla sobre una viga y cargo su peso sobre el cuello de Perla.<br>Cuando metieron a Blu de nuevo en la jaula, pudo ver bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. De inmediato se preocupo por Perla, la estaban estrangulando... otra vez.

"Nigel!"- grito el hombre a cacatúa.

**Nigel:**- ¿Qué te pasa periquita?-le preguntó a Perla con una falsa ternura. -¿Qué te pasa! Se te ha comido la lengua el loro?.

"¡NIGEL!-El grito llamó la atención de la cacatúa.-"Con vida".- ordenó el hombre mientras señalaba hacia la jaula.

**Nigel:-**Continuara...- de dijo a Perla en un tono amenazador. Nigel voló agarrando a Perla con las garras y la lanzo dentro de la jaula.

Perla se dio un buen golpe y quedó boca arriba sobre Blu. Este, aunque no fuera el momento, se ruborizo notablemente, pero consiguió controlarse.

**Blu:-** ¿Por qué no has escapado enseguida?

Perla se sorprendió ante esta pregunta. Se sonrojo, pues no podía decirle que había sido por él, sin contar que la posición en la que estaban el uno respecto al otro no es que ayudara demasiado a buscar una escusa.

**Perla **(aun algo ruborizada): ¿Y-y tu por qué no me has seguido?  
>Blu se quedó sin palabras... No podía decirle a Perla que no sabía volar... No ahora que se llevaban mejor.<br>Blu se quedo mirando a Perla y no pudo evitar quedarse atrapado en los claros ojos de ella. Por su parte, Perla no podía evitar ruborizarse de nuevo al ver a Blu mirándola de esa forma...  
>Pero ambos salieron de sus respectivos hechizos al ver que el hombre les había colocado una cadena que los una por sus patas.<p>

"Los dos únicos guacamayos azules del planeta, valdrán una fortuna, Fernando llevalos al otro cuarto"- dijo el hombre dejando a Perla algo deprimida y sorprendida, pues ella no sabía que podía ser la única hembra de su especie... Lo que significa que Blu podría ser el último macho...

**SP:-**¿No es un mal espécimen no? Para continuar la especie...-le dijo a Perla muuuy insinuante.

**Perla **(Muy sonrojada ante sus propios pensamientos):- ¿P-pero que dices? ¡Yo no soy de esas!

**SP:**- ¿Sabes perfectamente que no lo decía por ESO, (¿o tal vez si?). Pero no me dirás que no te gustaría... Tener algo con el, algo sentimental...

Perla estaba apunto de conectar todos los enlaces pero los llevaron al otro cuarto... Lo que vio lo dejo asombrada. El oscuro cuarto estaba lleno de aves enjauladas.

Fernando dejo a los pájaros celestes colgados de una cadena.

**Fernando:- **Lo siento chicos, no es nada personal.- dijo al ver la cara que le puso Perla. Dicho esto se fue entristecido cerrando la puerta tras de si.

**Perla:- **Vale, vale tenemos que encontrar una salida, una forma de salir de aquí.- decía mientras miraba a su alrededor.- ¿Se te ocurre algo?-Al ver que Blu no contestaba se giró hacia el... Lo que vio no le gusto.- ¿Blu?

Blu estaba de pie, completamente inmóvil, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Perla comenzó a preocuparse... A Blu le pasaba algo...

_**Minutos antes...**_

"Llevalos al otro cuarto"- le dijo el hombre a Fernando.

**Fernando:-** Si Marcel.

Blu no pudo oir mas. Ese nombre se le quedó rebotando en la mente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los habían trasladado de cuarto. Se quedó quieto, buscando entre sus recuerdos donde había oído antes ese nombre.

**Blu:-** Marcel, Marcel, Marcel- susurraba, haciendo que Perla se preocupara mas por él.

Blu continuaba haciendo esfuerzos, obligándose a recordar...hasta que explotó. Gran cantidad de recuerdos fluyeron por su cabeza haciendo que tuviera que agarrársela para que no le estallara. Al fin lo recordaba todo, o al menos la mayoría...

**Perla:**- ¡BLU!- Ese grito saco al guacamayo de su trance encontrándose a una asustada Perla agarrándole el ala.

**Blu:-** Por fin lo recuerdo todo. Yo soy de aquí y ese contrabandista del demonio...-Blu se vio obligado a parar, pues podía ver como un par de lagrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de Perla.- ¿Perla estás bien.?

Perla se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba. De inmediato soltó el ala de Blu.

**Perla:- **C-claro que estoy bien... es solo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo...- intento mentir-... Ademas pense que te pasaba algo grave.

Blu se sentía muy feliz ante la repentina preocupación de Perla.( Al parecer neutros guacamayos favoritos son demasiado cabezotas como para reconocer la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro.)

**Perla:-**Bueno que decías.- cambio de tema escapando de la situación.

Blu le relato a Perla los nuevos recuerdos desbloqueados y cuando terminó...

**Blu:**- ...y he vivido con Linda desde entonces.

**Perla:**- Por lo menos tu has tenido suerte...- dijo con un rostro triste.

**Blu:-**¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañado el guacamayo.

**Perla:-**Pues que no eres el único con un pasado trágico...

Perla comenzó a relatar su historia...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado. He adelantado la publicación de este cap. porque el siguiente sera mas complicado de escribir y ademas tengo un examen importante la semana siguiente XD. Ah si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar el fic no duden en mandar un PM (no se preocupen los mencionaré en los agradecimientos, a nadie se le robaran las ideas). Aprovecho esto para decir que se unan al MARZO NEGRO, a favor de la libertad en Internet. Un saludo.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Lascadenasnosolosondemetal

_**Esta vez comentaré al final disfruten del cap.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Las cadenas no solo son de metal.<strong>_

**Perla:- **Por lo menos tu has tenido suerte.- dijo con un rostro triste.

**Blu:**-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto extrañado el guacamayo.

**Perla:-** Pues que no eres el único con un pasado trágico...

Perla comenzó a relatar su historia...

_15 años atrás..._

Sale el sol en plena selva de Río de Janeiro. En un gran árbol situado al borde de un pequeño lago, una joven Perla se desperezaba al darle el sol en la cara.  
>La pequeña Perla no era muy diferente a la adulta en cuanto a aspecto físico... Era pequeña y algo rechoncha, lo normal en un ave de su edad. Detrás de su cabeza comenzaban a asomarse las hermosas plumas que tendría cuando creciera. Pero en cuanto a carácter variaba algo mas. Era impetuosa y muy curiosa pero sobretodo bastante inocente.<br>Perla vivía con sus padres. Su padre era un apuesto macho, de gran tamaño y de brillantes plumas azul oscuro. Se llamaba Axel, era valiente y, si fuera necesario protegería a su familia con su vida. Su madre era un poco mas pequeña pero igual de hermosa que su pareja. Su nombre era Zafiro, su nombre provenía del color azul profundo de sus ojos. Zafiro no solo era hermosa, si no que también era muy inteligente y cariñosa. Esa mañana dormían los dos plácidamente, hasta que su pequeña hija se despertó.

**Perla:-**¡Vamos papa, vamos mama! ¡Despertad, ya ha salido el sol! ¡Me dijisteis que vendríais conmigo para mejorar mi vuelo!

Aunque Perla era muy pequeña, su curiosidad por el mundo exterior la llevo a aprender a volar muy pronto. Perla movía con sus pequeñas patas a su padre para que se despertara.

**Axel:-** Oahh- bostezó- buenos días pequeña Perla... ¿Has dormido bien?

**Perla:-** Si, si he dormido bien pero venga vamos a volar ya- suplico a su padre impaciente.

**Axel:-** Bueno, bueno dejame despertar a tu madre e ir a por el desayuno. ¿De acuerdo?

**Perla;-** De acuerdo... Pero daos prisa.- pidió divertida al ver a su somnoliento padre.

**Axel:- **Je,je... Esta bien, esta bien.- rió al ver a su hija tan divertida, luego se dirigió a su dormida esposa.- Cariño... Zafiro es hora de despertarse...- llamo cariñosamente.

**Zafiro:-** Buenos días amor- tras decir eso le dio un tierno beso a su pareja que se fue intensificando con el paso de los segundos.

**Perla:-**¡Puaj! ¿Tenéis que hacer eso delante de mi?- dicho esto les dio la espalda asqueada. Sus padres se separaron y se rieron de buena gana.

**Zafiro:-** Querido sera mejor que vayas a por el desayuno mientras yo acicalo un poco a esta plumas cabreadas.- dijo abrazando a Perla.

**Axel:**- De acuerdo. ¿Donde estaréis? No vaya a ser que vuelva y no os encuentre...

**Zafiro:-** Te preocupas demasiado, ademas eso es cosa de chicas.- dijo divertida, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su pareja...- Estaremos en el lago no te preocupes.- terminó cariñosamente. Tras esto le dio otro beso- Anda traenos buenas frutas.

**Axel:-** Nos vemos luego. Adiós Perlita, anda dale un besito a tu padre.- Perla le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su padre- Os quiero... adiós.-Tras despedirse, salio volando a por un buen desayuno.

**Perla:-**No te olvides de los mangos!- le grito, mientras este se alejaba.

**Axel:**- Te traeré el mas grande que encuentre!- le grito divertido.

**Zafiro:-** Bueno Perlita... ¿Vamos a bañarnos?

**Perla:-** Si es preciso...- le contestó fastidiada. Perla sabía que un baño con su madre significaba hablar de temas privados de Perla y de consejos para gustarle a los machos... "Algún día tendrás que buscar pareja" le decía siempre su madre.

Ambas guacamayas bajaron al lago. Zafiro ayudo a su hija a aterrizar pues era algo que a Perla aun le costaba controlar. Una vez estuvieron en el agua comenzaron las preguntas comprometedoras de Zafiro a su hija...

**Zafiro:- **Bueno pequeña Perla ¿ya le has echado el ojo a algún "amigo"?- le preguntó insinuante.

**Perla:-** ¡MAMÁ! ¡No te voy a contestar a eso!- le contesto ruborizada.

**Zafiro:- **Uyyy ese rubor ya ha contestado por ti... Vamos dime quien es.- Perla odiaba que su madre se diera cuenta de todo siempre.

**Perla:-** Bueno la verdad es que no se su nombre...- su madre la miraba curiosa.- lo vi por primera vez el día que fui con papá al centro de la selva a buscar algunas flores para adornar el nido. Lo vi dentro de un alto árbol con un hueco enorme. Debía tener mi misma edad puede que un poco mas. Por lo que pude ver tenia unos ojos azules oscuros y de la parte de atrás de la cabeza le salían tres plumas muy monas {o_O _Era ¡Blu! Es una pena que la Perla adulta no recordara el detalle de las tres plumas :-(_} No se que tenía pero me quede hechizada mirando para él.- continuó Perla risueña- Estaba tan embobada que por poco me doy contra un árbol... Y entonces el me vió hacer semejante ridículo...y bueno él...

**Zafiro:- ¿**No me dirás que se rió de ti? ¿Qué tiene eso de bonito?

**Perla:**- No es eso... En realidad fue muy educado me gritó " ¡Las cosas mas hermosas pasan siempre delante de tu pico, lo mejor es no apartar la vista del frente!"... La verdad es que no se si lo dijo por alabarme o era un consejo, pero la que paso después fue... mágico...- Perla se quedo mirando a la nada sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su pico.

**Zafiro:-** ¿Qué? ¿No pensarás dejarme así? ¿no?- Preguntó, sacando momentáneamente a Perla del embrujo.

**Perla:-** Pues... Simplemente nos quedamos mirando... No se cuanto tiempo pasó... Solo se que es como si estuviéramos encadenados... No se, como si nos fuera a pasar algo en el futuro...- Terminó con una mirada tierna y enamoradiza.

**Zafiro **( Mirando tiernamente a su hija):-Ahhh hija mía... eso es amor a primera vista, no hay amor mejor que ese... Lo mismo me paso a mi con tu padre- de pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza- ¡Ya se lo que vas a hacer!- al ver la cara de incomprensión de su hija, Zafiro se explicó.-La semana que viene tendré que ir al centro de la jungla a visitar a una amiga... Y tal vez podrías dejarte caer por el nido de ese guacamayo.- sugirió en tono insinuante.

**Perla **(muy avergonzada): ¡MAMÁ! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera se su nombre!

Zafiro estaba a punto de contestar, pero vio a su pareja volar a toda velocidad hacia ellas. Algo había pasado...

_Media hora antes, con Axel..._

**Axel:-** Ja, aquí hay un precioso mango- proclamó triunfante el guacamayo.- Seguro que a Perla le encantará... Ahora a por unas naranjas para Zafiro.

Mientras Axel se afanaba en la búsqueda de la jugosa fruta, un estruendo resonó por toda esa parte de la selva llamando la atención del guacamayo... Axel se giro rápidamente en la dirección del ruido, lo que vió no le gustó nada.  
>Una gigantesca maquina taladora se dirigía hacia el árbol de la familia. Rápidamente soltó sus frutas y salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su nido. En apenas diez minutos había conseguido llegar al lago. Al llegar tanto su pareja como su hija le miraron de forma extraña.<p>

**Zafiro:-**¡Axel!, ¿querido que ocurre!- pregunto con tono alarmante, al ver a su pareja tan repentinamente.

**Axel:**- ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ya! Unos...- A Axel no le dió tiempo a terminar... Un ruido ensordecedor, y después solo el ruido de un motor, de voces humanas... Y una gran nube de polvo. Los leñadores habían talado el gran árbol que antes había sido el hogar de Perla. Entre los restos del gran árbol, se encontraba una aturdida Perla que apenas podía ver a mas de un metro delante de ella debido al denso polvo.  
>Cuando el polvo se asentó, a Perla le ocurrió algo que la marcaría para siempre... Su querida y protectora madre se hallaba tirada en el suelo junto a una de las grandes ramas del árbol. Una gran astilla de madera le atravesaba el ala derecha. Perla, temiendo por la vida de su madre, corrió hacia ella con lagrimas en los ojos.<p>

**Perla:**- ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA!-gritaba mientras se sentaba al lado del cuerpo de su madre y ponía sus alas tras ella para acomodarla...

**Zafiro** (débilmente):- Perla... hija estás bien como me alegro...Me temo que no podre ayudarte a conquistar al pequeño guacamayo...

**Perla:-** ¡Mama! ¿¡Que dices! ¡Te podrás bien ya lo verás!- gritaba Perla mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

**Zafiro:**... Perla, yo no saldré de esta...pero quiero que sepas... que te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo...- La sangre, al igual que la vida, se escapaban del cuerpo de Zafiro.- ...ten por seguro que no te abandonare... Estaré siempre en tu corazón... Te quiero Perla...- Los ojos de Zafiro se cerraron para no volver a abrirse.

**Perla:- **¿¡MAMA!... ¡MAMA!- Llantos de Perla pudieron oírse desde kilómetros a la redonda...

_ De nuevo en el presente...  
><em>

**Perla:-** ... Se murió en mis alas...- una lagrima cae por la mejilla de Perla- ... Mi padre nunca apareció...- otra lagrima- ... Y desde entonces he vivido sola.- Perla se giró para que Blu no la viera en aquel estado.

Blu ante aquella muestra de fragilidad de aquel ave tan aparentemente fuerte hizo lo que su corazón le ordenaron. Metió a Perla entre sus alas dándole un tierno abrazo. Perla se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento del pájaro al que estaba encadenada.

**Blu **(pausadamente):- Perla, no estas sola... Ahora estamos encadenados... No podrás librarte de mi fácilmente...- Blu dijo esto en un tono tranquilizador y cariñoso.

Perla sonrió ante este comentario de animo. Ya no se sentía triste, ya no se sentía sola, simplemente disfrutó del cálido abrazo de su compañero.  
>Pasaron los minutos... Aunque Blu no quería reconocerlo ya no abrazaba a Perla por el simple hecho de consolarla...le estaba gustando... no quería separarse de ella...<br>Para Perla la situación era similar. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la escuchaba, que nadie se preocupaba por ella... Aunque Perla no se estaba dando cuenta, la simpatía que sentía por Blu era una chispa que tarde o temprano podría encender su corazón... Tanto Blu como Perla disfrutaban del contacto y la comprensión del otro, pero todo lo bueno acaba por terminar...

**S.P.:-** Esto... No es que no me alegre por ti pero... No querrás darle la sensación de ave fácil y desesperada ¿no?- { _Estos subconscientes siempre arruinando las buenas escenas_}.- la voz resonó en la cabeza de Perla sacándola del trance, aunque no le gustara tenia razón...

**Perla:**- Ejem... Blu... Ya estoy mejor... Puedes soltarme.- pidió un tanto avergonzada.

Ante esta petición Blu salio también salió de su embrujo y se apartó de Perla rápidamente rojo como un tomate.

**Blu:-** Je je- rió nerviosamente-perdona por mi atrevimiento.- intento disculparse pero estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado que apenas pudo articular correctamente las palabras.

**Perla:-**No tienes que disculparte... Se siente bien tener a alguien que te escuche y te entienda...-Perla no se dio cuenta del cumplido que le había hecho a Blu, pero al ver la sonrisa tímida que este le enviaba, sabía que tendría que cambiar de tema pronto o volvería a quedarse atrapada en los ojos de Blu.

**Perla:-** B-bueno... ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de salir de aquí?- preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada intentando desviar la vista de Blu.

Blu, por su parte, estaba muy contento... Había conseguido conectar con Perla, (o quizás revivir una conexión mas antigua). Aunque no era algo sentimental (o eso creía Blu), pero por algo se empezaba... Blu se había quedado quieto pensando en esto.

**Perla:-** ¿Blu?- llamó al ver que el guacamayo no contestaba.

**Blu:** ¿Qué? Ah si si a ver...- dijo sonrojado por su tonto ensimismamiento. Blu se giró, en parte para que Perla no le viera tan ridículo y por otro lado para ver si encontraba una posible salida. Observó con atención toda la jaula pero no pudo evitar darle una mirada a Perla.

**S.B:-** Se va a dar cuenta.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Lo se... pero no puedo apartar la mirada- mientras tenía esta conversación consigo mismo, le estaba dando una buena mirada de arriba a abajo, Perla parecía no darse cuenta de la mirada de Blu, o eso creía él...

Perla intentaba disimular el nerviosismo que le provocaba la poco educada observación de Blu. Intentaba que el sonrojo no llegara hasta su rostro, pero no podría aguantar mucho mas...  
>Blu seguía observando a Perla ignorando las advertencias de su subconsciente. Éste, ya harto, decidió ayudar a Blu a impresionar a Perla...<p>

**S.B.:**- Oye si te interesa...tengo una idea para impresionar a tu amada...

**Blu **(a si mismo): ¡Ella no es mi amada!.. Solo es...- intentó protestar un sonrojado Blu, pero su subconsciente lo interrumpió.

**S.B.:-** Si ya claro lo que tu digas... Mira hacia la puerta.-ordenó.

Aunque cabreado ante esas palabras, Blu obedeció a su subconsciente. Cuando se fijó en la puerta, el enfado fue sustituido por alegría con una pequeña dosis de vanidad... El cierre de la puerta no era mas que un simple pasador como el de su jaula. Fácil de abrir, al menos para él.  
>Perla pudo ver como a Blu se le iluminaba la cara al mirar hacia la puerta.<p>

**Perla:- **Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?-pregunto curiosa.

Pero antes de que Blu pudiese contestar un ruido resonó por la habitación e infundó el miedo todas las aves enjauladas. No era el ruido si no quien hacia el ruido...Nigel. La horrenda cacatúa iba golpeando las jaulas que estaban a ras de suelo con lo que parecia un hueso de pollo, lo cual infundía aun mas terror en las otras aves. De pronto se paro frente a una jaula llena de pequeños pájaros azules.

**Nigel:-** Parece que se me ha quedado algo en el pico.- decía mientras masticaba. Un pequeño trozo de pollo se le había quedado colgando del pico- ¿Te importaría?- preguntó al grupo de pequeñas aves.

Las aves se alejaron rápidamente de esa parte de la jaula... Pero una no tuvo tantos reflejos... Tendría que arriesgarse.  
>Nigel abrió bien la boca mostrando el pedazo de pollo. El pajarito, temeroso, empezó a estirar su pata con el fin de limpiarle el pico. Pero cuando tenía media pata dentro del pico, Nigel lo cerro rápida y fuertemente. Por suerte el pajarito consiguió retirar su pata del pico. Tras este acto, Nigel rió como un loco y salió volando para aterrizar en la jaula de Blu y Perla.<p>

Ante el peso de la cacatúa, la jaula se zarandeó haciendo que los guacamayos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran.

**Nigel:-** Ya se que no soy un tipo apuesto... Pero antes era todo un galán...- decía mientras miraba hacia atrás, a un póster.- ... Una estrella.-Dicho ésto voló hasta aterrizar al lado del póster. Era la promoción de una película. En primera plana aparecía una gran y hermosa cacatúa y al lado un nombre... Nigel.

**Nigel:-** Luces... Cámara...Acción!-

**Nigel:**

_Yo era guapo y ambicioso,_

_todo yo tan delicioso..._

_Ahora soy un villano vicioso... Oh y malicioso._

_Tenía un show en la tele y tantas chicas..._

_Era un galán, ¡Ni os lo imagináis!_

_De pronto había un lindo periquito en mi lugar._

_Por eso soy malvado y te hago rabear._

**Coro:**

Él era un superstar...

**Nigel:**

Tan joven y fresco...

**Coro:**

._..Un dandi._

**Nigel: **

_Como un ídolo dantesco._

**Coro:**

_Que pajarraco es..._

**Nigel:**

¿_Quién se atreve a dudar?_

**Coro:**

_...Lo hace todo al reves._

**Nigel:**

_Pronto yo lo voy a asar._

_Un animal fatal y brutal. Un mata-pajaros. _

_¿Te crees que eres letal?_

_Yo te machaco._

_Soy malo, un pordiosero grosero._

_Yo bombardeo y culpo a mi compañero..._

_(Lo hizo él...)_

**Coro:**

_Ay que guarro es..._

**Nigel:**

_Invencible soy..._

**Coro:**

_Que espanto_

**Nigel:**

_Indestructible soy, intocable soy, insaciable soy..._

_ya no tengo solución incorregible soy._

_Pajarracos de Brasil... _

_Los 80.000 por mil..._

_Os voy a explicar lo que haré..._

Pero mientras Nigel estaba distraído con su "show" , Blu no se quedó sin hacer nada. Le hizo a Perla una señal con la pata para que no hiciera ruido. Perla, aunque extrañada decidió hacerle caso. Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta de la jaula. Hábilmente, Blu abrió el cierre de la jaula... Perla estaba impresionada, no sabía que Blu fuera tan hábil e inteligente. Pero para su desgracia, la puerta al abrirse dio un crujido de metal mal engrasado. Esto inmediatamente alertó a Nigel el cual se abalanzó contra ellos a toda velocidad.

**Nigel:** Que mala educación, ¿No sabes que hay que esperar a que acabe el espectáculo antes de irte?

Solo Blu había salido de la jaula por lo que Nigel se lanzó contra él. Pero Blu, en un subidón de adrenalina e instinto de supervivencia, esquivó el ataque y le dio un potente zarpazo a Nigel.

**Blu:- ¡** Pero el espectáculo debe ser decente!- gritó mientras daba el golpe.

Nigel salio disparado en otra dirección estrellándose contra la pared..

**Blu:-** ¡Dios! ¡¿Eso lo he hecho yo?- se preguntó en voz alta totalmente incrédulo.

Perla estaba exactamente igual que Blu. No se podía creer que el ave boba y torpe que había conocido esa misma mañana, hubiera abierto la jaula y le hubiera dado semejante golpe a uno de sus captores.

Pero salió rápidamente de su estado al ver que Nigel volvía a levantarse.

**Perla:-** ¡Vamos, tenemos que huir!- dicho esto salió volando a toda velocidad arrastrando a Blu.

Blu reaccionó de prisa y se agarró con el pico al barrote de la jaula. Perla continuó volando hasta que la jaula se quedo atascada en la ventana.

**Blu:-**¡Espera!- grito Blu aun con la jaula en la boca-No se...!- intento explicar su condición de no volador.

** Perla:- ¿**Que, que no sabes!- preguntó Perla que estaba en vuelo estático tirando de Blu.

Este iba a contestar pero vio a Nigel volar hacia ellos. La cacatúa tenía una fea herida en el rostro causada por Blu, la cual la hacía mas terrorífica. Blu solo pudo soltar un grito haciendo que se soltase de la jaula. La jaula volvió hacia atrás dándole otro golpe en el pico a Nigel. Mientras tanto Blu daba aspavientos en el aire para intentar volar.

**Blu:-**No se.. ¡VOLAR!- Gritó mientras él y Perla caían a plomo hacia el asfalto del siguiente nivel de favelas...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí esta el 5º capitulo. Me gustaría saber que les ha parecido la pare trágica para saber si pongo mas en el futuro.<strong>

**Ahora una pregunta sobre el fic en general: Estoy siendo demasiado cursi? Me estoy pasando con lo romántico? Respondan por favor cualquier review sirve de ayuda y animan sean buenas o malas.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**Gracias a: **

**isabellamarie1998, ILoveMusicSong, Zefidu y a Zack-Dragneel por sus reviews, no sabia que los subconscientes tendrían ****tanta acogida, solo los había creado como comodín pero viendo este exito...****En fin fin gracias a todos los lectores y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en mandarme un PM. ****Un saludo****P.D.: Calculad que en una semana + o - tendré el siguiente cap.**


	7. Chapter 6: Fantasmas del pasado

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap. de mi fic. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6: Fantasmas del pasado. Amigos del presente. <strong>_

**Blu:-** No se... ¡VOLAR!.- gritó mientras él y Perla caían a plomo hacia el asfalto del siguiente nivel de favelas... Por suerte, la cadena que los unía permitió que se enganchasen a una cuerda de tender y bajasen por ella haciendo tirolina bocabajo.

**Perla:-** ¿¡Y no podías habérmelo dicho antes!- gritaba enfadada a Blu mientras se deslizaban chocando contra la ropa de alguien.

**Blu:-** ¡Es que antes no era importante!- intento defenderse. Ambos continuaron descendiendo por la cuerda hasta que se empotraron contra una pared, quedando colgados del débil enganche de la cuerda.

**Perla **(dolorida y muy cabreada por el golpe): Te odio... A Blu estas palabras le sentaron cono un gran cubo de agua helada.

**S.B:** Oh vamos, no te deprimas... Solo está cabreada por el golpe... Y por el temilla de no poder volar bien...

**Blu **(pensando)**: **Créeme, ASÍ no ayudas.-contestó deprimido y cabreado.

**S.P: **Te has pasado.- le dijo duramente a Perla.

**Perla **(pensando):- Oh vamos... ¡No sabe volar!

**S.P:-** Ya te arrepent... De pronto el enganche de la cuerda se soltó haciendo que nuestra pareja de aves cayera unos cuantos metros hasta el suelo.

Tuvieron la gran suerte de que un extranjero había colocado justo ahí, una gran caja de porexpan, por si a un par de guacamayos azules se les daba por hacer tirolina nocturna {XD continuamos}.

Blu y Perla salieron de la caja cubiertos por la gomaespuma bastante molestos el uno con el otro.

**Perla:**- ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?- pregunto molesta.

**Blu:**- No, no te preocupes- contestó con el mismo tono de enfado que había usado Perla.

"¡Ahí están!"-Los dos hombres de Marcel habían escuchado los ruidos de la pelea entre Blu y Nigel y habían ido a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Al ver que los dos pájaros azules no estaban, salieron enseguida a por ellos. No había tiempo para enfados, Perla y Blu debían huir.

**Perla:**- ¡Vamos, corre, corre!- gritó mientras tiraba de Blu. Pero la subordinación existente entre ambos hizo que tanto Blu como Perla tropezaran con la cadena.

La caída fue bastante cómica... Dieron un par de vueltas sobre si mismos para acabar en una posición bastante comprometedora, Blu encima de Perla con sus picos casi tocándose. Pero no había tiempo para romances.

Con rapidez y determinación, y con un poquito de rubor en las mejillas, Blu se apartó de Perla para que pudiera levantarse.

**Blu:-** Oye volar no será lo mío pero caminar sí- decía con seguridad- Sigue mis pasos: pata de dentro, pata de fuera.- terminó ordenando.

**Perla:- **De acuerdo- A Perla no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, pero ver a Blu con semejante carácter... bueno... además tampoco había tiempo para discusiones, los hombres de Marcel les pisaban los talones.

**Blu y Perla: **Dentro fuera dentro fuera...- gritaban mientras iban cogiendo velocidad y coordinación.

Aunque corrían todo lo que podían, sus perseguidores se acercaban mas y mas. Continuaban acercándose hasta que una oportunidad se daba su baño nocturno justo en su camino... Blu no pudo mas que alegrarse por los dos al ver a ese despreocupado gato que ni tenia ni idea de la que se le venía encima...

**Blu:-** WOAF, WOAF! Blu imitó perfectamente el ladrido de un perro haciendo que el gato saltara espantado hacia el pecho de uno de los hombres y luego a la cara del siguiente.

**Blu:-** Lo ves yo también soy bilingüe -comentó graciosamente el guacamayo.

Ambas aves azules aprovecharon la distracción que Blu había provocado para cambiar de dirección y meterse por un estrecho callejón.

**Perla:- **Es increíble, tuvieron que encadenarme al único pájaro del mundo que no sabe volar- decía mientras corrían.

Aunque estuviera molesta, no podía evitar estar impresionada por las habilidades de Blu. No sabría volar, pero sabe defenderse.

**Blu:**- Eso no es del todo cierto hay mas de 40 especies de aves no voladoras- intentó defenderse nuestro guacamayo, cuando Perla lo interrumpió.

**Perla:-** ¡Al loro!- gritó poniendo una cara rara.

**Blu:**- No, los loros vuelan- contestó extrañado.

**Perla:-** ¡No! ¡Qué cuidado!- gritó Perla al ver que unas personas estaban dejando una pesada caja llena de adornos de carnaval.

Perla pasó sin problemas pero Blu casi pierde una de sus plumas de la cola. Habían conseguido librarse de los humanos mas, como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, el peligro todavía no había pasado. Nigel ya estaba recuperado del segundo golpe y perseguía a los guacamayos con la llama de la ira ardiendo en sus ojos.

De nuevo, aunque Perla y Blu corrían a toda velocidad, la distancia respecto a Nigel era cada vez mas corta. Tanto Blu como Perla giraron la cabeza para saber la distancia que quedaba para que Nigel los atrapara... Pero iban tan atentos que no se dieron cuenta de que el edificio se acababa.

Cayeron a la pequeña terraza de otra casa encestando en un cubo de plástico donde continuaron rodando. Atravesaron la casa completamente saliendo por una ventana del lado opuesto. Cuando cayeron el cubo se rompió dejando a los guacamayos algo aturdidos. Pero no solo rompieron el cubo, si no que la placa metálica sobre la que aterrizaron se desprendió, dejando a las dos aves azules deslizándose sin control sobre los tejados de las favelas. Mientras tanto Nigel se acercaba mas y mas con esa cara terrorífica.

La cacatúa estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, ya había extendido sus afiladas garras para atraparlos, pero Nigel subestimo a Blu al igual que Perla. Nuestro valiente guacamayo consiguió recuperarse rápidamente de los golpes y vueltas que habían dado ( y que seguían dando) y al ver el peligro inminente, una loca idea paso por su cerebro... Era absurda pero podia funcionar...

**Blu:-** ¡Agarrate!- le ordenó a Perla.- ¡Tengo una idea!.

Una desorientada, confusa y sorprendida Perla, decidió hacerle caso a este "nuevo" Blu. Se agarró con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos...

En este momento, Blu, agarró fuertemente a la chapa y se puso de pie sobre ella y tiró lo mas fuerte que su ala derecha le permitió haciendo que la chapa se desviase en esa dirección. El movimiento repentino de la chapa pillo a Nigel por sorpresa, el cual giró la cabeza para ver la dirección en la que iban los guacamayos y así poder seguirlos. Pero la cacatúa no se fijo en el poste de la luz que que tenia delante.

Perla pudo escuchar el estallido eléctrico. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pudo ver que Blu estaba dirigiendo hábilmente la chapa sobre los tejados. En un momento en el que el viaje se hizo menos movido, Blu se giró hacia Perla y la invitó a ponerse de pie.

**Blu**: ¿Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo?- preguntó en un tono desafiante y divertido.

**Perla:-** ¿Miedo yo? ¡Ja! Oye guapo yo no le tengo miedo a nada- de nuevo el subconsciente de Perla le jugo una mala pasada.

Evidentemente Blu estaba muy feliz pero hizo como si no hubiera oído nada. Ayudó a Perla a levantarse y se puso detrás de ella. Embriagado por el piropo de Perla y por la adrenalina segregada por la accion, agarró a Perla por la cintura.

**Blu:-** Ahora sigue mis movimientos.- le dijo al oído en un tono seductor {nuestro guacamayo se ha puesto las pilas XD}

A Perla le sorprendió este atrevido acto y el tono de Blu le puso las plumas de punta, pero simplemente disfrutó del contacto y la diversión de controlar la chapa.

Blu y Perla continuaron deslizándose sobre los tejados durante varios minutos pasándoselo en grande hasta que llegaron al límite de la ciudad con la jungla. Consiguieron aterrizar deslizándose sobre un charco. Ambos se habían divertido mucho.

**Perla:- **Ha sido genial. ¿Donde has aprendido a hacer eso?- preguntó curiosa.

**Blu:-** Oh bueno no es mas que años de aburrimiento con un monopatín - contestó modestamente.

**Perla:-**En fin... Vamos tenemos que salir de la ciudad, esos humanos nos estarán buscando...

**Blu**:- Espera, ¿Te refieres a ir a la selva?- preguntó preocupado. Por lo que había visto en la televisión, la jungla no era el lugar mas seguro del planeta precisamente.

**Perla:-** Pues claro, andando- ordeno mientras comenzaba a caminar. Blu la seguía con paso indeciso.

Tras varios minutos caminando, Perla ya estaba mas que harta de las quejas de Blu.

**Blu**:- ¡Ah!¿Que ha sido eso?

**Perla:**- Un palo.

**Blu:-** ¿Y eso?

**Perla:-** Solo es una piedra...- El enfado de Perla iba en aumento. ¿Cómo era posible que ese guacamayo miedica fuera el mismo que peleó contra Nigel y la sacado de la jaula? ¿Era el mismo del que se había enam...?

**S.P.:-** ¿Con qué lo reconoces verdad?- preguntó en tono insinuante.

La molesta voz de su subconsciente sorprendió a Perla en plena reflexión.

**Perla **(pensando): ¿Qué? Pero que dices yo solo...- Una sonrojada Perla intentó explicarse pero algo la interrumpió.

**Blu:-** ¡Cuidado!- Blu se había adelantado a Perla y la había parado poniéndole un ala en el pecho.

Perla estuvo a punto de pisar una hermosa flor de vivos colores que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

**Blu:-**La cosas mas hermosas pasan siempre delante de tu pico, lo mejor es no apartar la vista del frente.

Estas palabras llenaron a Perla de sorpresa, no le había contado a Blu el episodio del pequeño guacamayo. ¿Cómo sabia Blu aquellas palabras? ¿Acaso era él?...

**Perla:-** ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto conmocionada.

**Blu:-** No, nada... Que has estado apunto de pisar esta hermosa flor- contestó extrañado por la reacción de Perla.

**Perla **(pensando):- Habré oído mal... No es posible que sea el mismo. ¿Qué posibilidades había?

**S.P.:** Pero... ¿Y si fuera el?

**Perla **( pensando): en ese caso entendería por que me siento así con él...- Perla se sonrojó. Empezaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Blu.

Blu, por su parte, miraba curioso a Perla que miraba hacia la flor mientras se iba poniendo roja.

**Blu **(pensando):- Se ve tan tierna.- mientras pensaba esto, iba poniendo una sonrisa tonta.

**S.B.:**- Cuidado o se te caerá la baba, otra vez.- dijo en tono divertido. -¿Por que no se lo dices?.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Oh, no sabes lo que dices. No creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi... Es mas, no estoy seguro de lo que siento yo por ella...

**S.B.:-** Sabes eres terriblemente exasperante.- sentenció en tono de hastío.

Mientras Blu continuaba con su discusión consigo mismo, Perla acabó por darse cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando el guacamayo. Aunque roja como un tomate, consiguió reaccionar y salir de la situación.

**Perla**:- Vamos, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para dormir.- dicho esto empezó a caminar casi escapando de la mirada de Blu, aun estaba roja.

Blu salió de su trance personal al oír las palabras de Perla. También se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaban, en plena selva.

**Blu:**-¿Seguro? Estamos en la selva. Cuando la gente dice "Aquello es la selva" no se refiere a algo bueno.- comentó temeroso.

**Perla:- **Siento darte esta noticia pero aquí en la naturaleza es donde vive nuestra especie.- le dijo a Blu en tono sarcástico.

**Blu:-** Oye no me hables de naturaleza que veo Animal Planet, lo se todo de la cadena alimenticia... Y de otras cosas.- Este ultimo comentario lo dijo en un tono bajo y sonrojado al recordar las otras _cosas_ que había visto en ese canal.

En ese momento una luciérnaga se puso a molestar a Blu. Esta luciérnaga fue devorada por una rana y ésta por una serpiente, todo delante de Blu.

**Blu:**- ¿Lo ves? Aquí solo soy el aperitivo, un rollito de primavera con plumas.- comentó asustado.

**Perla:-** Por eso vivimos en los arboles y no en el suelo. Tu primero.- ofreció mientras señalaba a la copa de un gran árbol.

Blu al ver la altura del árbol casi se vuelve blanco.

**Blu:**- Ahh no, me da que no. Sabes me sentiría mas a gusto en algo hecho por un humano.- Dicho ésto se puso a mirar a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar una estructura humana. Tuvo la suerte de que apenas a unos cientos de metros había una especie de atalaya de observación abandonada.- ¿Eh que tal allí?

**Perla**:- Si no hay mas remedio...- se lamentó un poco fastidiada.

Pronto comenzaron a caminar. Mientras caminaban Perla iba pensando en lo ocurrido hacia apenas 10 minutos antes.

**Perla **(pensando): ¿Cómo podría saber o no si Blu era el pequeño guacamayo del que se había enamorado cuando no era mas que una cría? Por lo que me ha contado, apenas recuerda fragmentos de su pasado, no creo que si fuera el mismo que yo conocí, no me recordase... Tal vez no le causé el mismo impacto que él a mi...

**S.P.**: A estas alturas importa poco que sea o no el pequeño que conociste, lo que importa ahora es que es a ÉSTE al que quieres. No crees que deberías... Ya sabes... Intentar hacer algo para conquistarlo.

**Perla **(a si misma):-Vamos, no me gusta. Además no puedo estar segura de que sienta lo mismo que yo.- se defendió sin darse cuenta de la contradicción que acababa de cometer.

Mientras, Blu se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Perla...

**Blu (**pensando):- Es curioso, desde que dije aquellas palabras, Perla me recuerda a alguien, el caso es que no se a quien... ¿Tu podrías echarme un cable no crees?- le preguntó a su subconsciente.

**S.B:**- Anda es la primera vez que no tengo que hablar yo contigo... Pero con el caso que me has hecho últimamente, ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?- dijo en tono de falso enfado.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Vamos, no seas crío.- protestó en tono cabreado.

**S.B.:**-Vale perdona. Bueno me he dado un par de vueltas por tu cerebro, como si pudiera hacer otra cosa, pero hay lugares a los que no he podido acceder, quizás por los golpes o traumas sufridos en tu infancia...

**Blu **(pensando): Ya claro...- contestó deprimido.

**S.B.:-** No te deprimas todavía, quizás necesites algún tipo de estimulo como el de los contrabandistas... Además el caso es que te gusta Perla, en ese caso no importa que te suene o no su cara. Ya investigaremos eso mas adelante... Lo que se, es que no podemos investigar con el estomago vacío. ¡Mira, allí hay unas bayas!- dijo mientras hacía que Blu mirara hacia un arbusto con unas jugosas bayas rojas.- se me ha ocurrido una idea...- una sonrisa maligna hubiera aparecido en la cara del subconsciente, si tuviera, claro.- Que tal si tu...- comenzó a contar su plan a Blu.

**Blu:**- ¿¡QUÉ YO QUÉ!- gritó al saber el plan de su subconsciente.

Pero sin darse cuenta gritó de verdad haciendo que Perla saliera de sus propios pensamientos extrañada.

Perla:- ¿Qué pasa Blu?

Blu se dio cuenta de que había gritado e intentó buscar una excusa pero su subconsciente lo detuvo.

**S.B.**:- Vamos hombre un poco de valor.

Blu se rindió y puso en marcha el plan de su subconsciente (Aunque podía llevarse una bofetada).

**Blu**:- Nada, estaba pensando en que no comimos nada desde que nos secuestraron y he visto que por allí hay unas jugosas bayas... ¿Te apetecen?- preguntó cortésmente con una sonrisa de casanova.

Perla estaba atónita y apenas pudo articular palabras ante esta sonrisa, Así que simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Blu fue a por las bayas mientras que Perla se sentaba en una roca cercana al arbusto. {_pongamos que la cadena era un poco mas larga que en la película, denme un poco de margen ok?_}.

Blu volvió con las alas llenas de bayas, le dio la mitad a Perla y ambos se pusieron a comer. El cortés gesto de Blu de cogerle la comida, conmovió a Perla y unido a la sonrisa que Blu le dedicó casi le funde el corazón... Ese era el plan de S.B. Pero cuando terminaron de comer pasó algo que dejo al mismísimo subconsciente de Blu con la boca abierta, otro arranque de valor del guacamayo. Habían terminado de comer y Perla notó que Blu se le había quedado mirando. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada del guacamayo. Pero Blu no había terminado ahí. Comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a Perla, la cual, se iba poniendo mas roja, no sabía como reaccionar. Cuando estaban apenas a unos centímetros Perla intentó zafarse de la situación.

**Perla (** apenas podia pensar con claridad):- Blu...yo...- Perla no pudo terminar, Blu puso su ala sobre el pico de esta y... Cogió un pequeño trozo de baya y se lo llevo a la boca.

**Blu(**seductoramente):- Sabes, saben mucho mejor si las metes en la boca... Bueno sera mejor que sigamos.

**S.B.**: ESO SI ES TENER VALOR.-dijo entusiasmada la voz de su cabeza.- Ha sido mejor que mi plan.

**Blu** (pensando):- Pues no lo pienso volver a repetir, casi me da un infarto de los nervios.

**S.B.(**pensando):- Creo, amigo mio, que no te hará falta- mientras S.B. pensaba esto miraba hacia Perla, que caminaba como un zombie totalmente roja, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

**Perla** (a si misma):- ¿Que ha sido eso?- El subconsciente de Perla tampoco pudo responder. Ambas estaban en estado de shock.

En unos minutos estaban a los pies de la atalaya y Perla ya estaba recuperada y se dio cuenta de algo.

**Perla:**- No me puedo creer que tenga que arrastrarte hasta allí arriba.- dijo cansada solo de pensar que tenía que arrastrar a Blu hasta tan alto.

**Blu**:-¿Arrastrarme?¡Ja! Mira y aprende- contestó burlón.

Dicho esto empezó a correr arrastrando a Perla tras de si. Se puso a trepar hábilmente por la estructura.

**Perla:**- Blu...espera... Ouch... Blu- gritaba Perla al no poder seguir el ritmo al guacamayo.

Blu paró a mitad de camino para dejar descansar a Perla.

**Blu:**- Ahora quién arrastra a quién ¿eh?- preguntó divertido.

**Perla:**- Ja Ja. Muy gracioso- rió sarcástica.

Blu continuó arrastrando a una divertida Perla como si fuera un ascensor. Con un último tirón ,Blu, subió a Perla al ultimo nivel.

**Blu:**- ¿Lo ves, quién necesita volar?

**Perla:**-Las aves- Perla aun estaba fatigada de tanto reír- Las aves lo necesitan. Volar es..pura libertad...y no tener que depender de nadie.- dijo toda esta frase con cara risueña..- ¿No quieres eso?-le preguntó a Blu con una sonrisa cómplice.

**Blu:**-No lo se, parece un poco solitario.

Perla se le quedo mirando, sabía que si continuaba se volvería a quedar atrapada en los ojos azul oscuro de Blu y no sabía lo que podía pasar a continuación, así que decidió cortar por lo sano.

**Perla:-** En fin... Vamos a dormir.- Dicho esto, se acurruco al lado opuesto de donde estaba Blu.

**Blu:**- Yo me quedare un rato mas... Ya sabes cosas del jet lag.-se excusó.

**Perla:-** Buenas noches- dijo ya medio dormida, estaba realmente agotada. Unos minutos mas tarde ya estaba profundamente dormida.

**Blu:**- Buenas noches Perla.- dijo en tono cariñoso.

**Blu**(pensando) Cada vez es mas hermosa- pensó mientras la miraba con una cara risueña. Unos minutos mas tarde, el también se quedo dormido.

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

**Perla(**medio dormida y a si misma, aun sin abrir los ojos):- Que bien se duerme aquí- estaba sobre algo blandito pero firme y mullido- y que bien huele- Mientras hundía su cabeza en la superficie.- Ojala pudiera quedarme aquí para siempre.-dijo en el tono que tendría una niña pequeña abrazada a su peluche favorito.

**S.P.:**- Perla, Antes de seguir... Lo mejor es que abras los ojos.

Perla extrañada abre perezosamente los ojos. Lo que ve la deja sorprendida... Estaba dormida al lado de Blu, el cual inconscientemente la había acurrucado bajo su ala.

**Perla:**- Vaya si que me he movido esta noche... pero se esta muy bien aquí...- dicho esto se volvió a acurrucar. Pero el movimiento de Perla hizo que Blu comenzara a despertarse.

Perla no podía permitir que la pillara en semejante situación, podía ser que se enfadara con ella... Se separó mientras Blu se iba despertando.

**Blu**:- Buenos días.- dijo mientras bostezaba.

**Perla**:- Buenos dias- dijo sonrojada, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hacia un par de minutos estaba durmiendo con él. Pensó que no la había descubierto, pero los subconscientes nunca duermen {dejémoslo ahí}.

Blu y Perla bajaron de la atalaya y desayunaron bayas de nuevo, esta vez sin accidentes románticos. Terminado el desayuno se pusieron a caminar buscando a alguien que los ayudara con la cadena física que los unía.

Cuando llegaron a un claro, lo que había en él, hizo que los recuerdos de Perla se desataran sumiéndola en una tristeza terrible...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no se si os a gustado, pero si ha bajado un poco la calidad es porque he tenido la semana llena de exámenes parciales y además en España hay una epidemia de gripe que también me ha afectado a mi y cuesta escribir con 39º de fiebre (tranquilos no o he hecho). Esta es mi justificación.<strong>

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Gracias a ILoveMusicSong, carliz97, Zack-Dragneel, ha7i7ozlo, Zefidu y Zir Agron por vuestras contestaciones a las preguntas del ultimo cap y por vuestras reviews en general.**

**Por ultimo el mensaje de siempre: A todos los que me leen, por favor dejen sus reviews sean buenas o malas porque ayudan a mejorar y lo mejor... ¡SON GRATIS! Y me hacen muy feliz. **

**Gracias y un saludo.**


	8. Chapter 7: Lecciones de vuelo

**He aqui un nuevo cap. del fic y como siempre los comentarios y disculpas al final**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7: Lecciones de vuelo.<strong>_

...Cuando llegaron al claro, lo que había en el hizo que Perla se sumiera en una profunda tristeza... Todo era igual que como lo había relatado Perla. En el centro del claro había un pequeño lago. Pero este lago había sido atravesado por un gran árbol del que ahora solo quedaba el gran tronco con el hueco en la parte superior... El antiguo nido de Perla, cuando aun tenia familia.

Al parecer los leñadores no pudieron llevarse el árbol completo y se llevaron solo las ramas dejando el tronco, ahora lleno de musgo... Se había mantenido ahí durante 15 años mientras la selva se recuperaba a su alrededor.

En un primer momento, Blu, no podía entender el repentino cambio de humor de su compañera hasta que, con un poco de esfuerzo, relacionó la historia que le había contado Perla con el lugar en el que estaban.

**Perla** (apenas en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha): No puedo creer que ésto siga igual y que yo haya vuelto aquí...- mientras decía estas palabras, una lagrima cayo por su rostro.

Perla comenzó a caminar en estado de trance sumida en la tristeza. Blu no podía hacer otra cosa mas que seguirla pero, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacer algo... No podía verla así. Continuaron acercándose al gran árbol. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, al lado de lo que antes era la parte intermedia del árbol, Perla se paró. Delante de ella, una pequeña losa de piedra apoyada en el gran árbol era lo único que homenajeaba a quien allí yacía... Zafiro, la madre de Perla.

Perla estaba parada frente a la tumba de su madre, grandes lagrimas caían de su rostro, pero apenas hacía ruido alguno. De repente estalló el llanto y se derrumbó sobre sus patas cayendo al suelo. Perla se había prometido no volver a ese lugar, le devolvía a tiempos demasiado dolorosos. Pero éso la llevó a no visitar a su madre en esos 15 años, no había caído en eso... Hasta ahora.

Blu no sabia que hacer, no sabía como consolarla... Lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle que no estaba sola... Se arrodilló a su lado y le puso el ala en la espalda. Para su sorpresa, Perla lo abrazó en un desesperado intentó por encontrar apoyo y cariño. Blu simplemente le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza...si no fuera por el estado de Perla, estaría disfrutando. Gracias al abrazo de Blu y la comprensión que este le profesaba, Perla se iba tranquilizando hasta que solo se dedico a disfrutar del abrazo de Blu sin saber que el plan que le habia propuesto su madre hace tantos años, se estaba cumpliendo.

**Blu:-** ¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó al ver que Perla ya no lloraba y que parecía estar mas tranquila.

**Perla:**- Si.. Gracias...- Perla se hundía mas en el abrazo de Blu inconscientemente, haciendo que éste comenzara a ruborizarse.

Aunque Blu disfrutaba mucho, creía que tarde o temprano Perla se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y puede que lo acusara de aprovecharse, y no quería enfadarse con ella... Así que se fue separando poco a poco. Perla, por su lado, no quería que Blu le viera en ese estado pero aun así disfrutaba de cada segundo pegada a él. Cuando Blu se separó, Perla se ruborizó a la vez que se preocupaba... Tal vez Blu solo la veía como a una amiga o puede que ni eso, y quizá la situación se le volviera algo incomoda.

**Perla:**- Lo siento, no debí hacer eso. No se que me ha pasado...- se apresuró a disculparse, pero Blu la interrumpió.

**Blu:**- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos ayer?-Perla solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando.- Pues lo sigo manteniendo y espero que no se te olvide.- dicho esto, le dio otro breve abrazo a Perla. No hace falta decir que estas palabras la hicieron muy feliz. Desde el cielo Zafiro estaría sonriendo.

**Blu:**- Ahora hagamos le un homenaje a tu madre y vayamos a buscar a alguien que corte estas cadenas. ¿De acuerdo?-preguntó separándose de Perla y mirándola a los ojos.

**Perla **(ya mas animada):- Tienes razón, le debo una disculpa...-dijo mientras miraba el pequeño y sucio bloque de piedra.-

Ambos se pusieron alas a la obra...Mientras Blu limpiaba la lapida mientras Perla buscaba flores que fueran tan hermosas como su madre, o al menos eso había dicho Blu... La verdad es que Blu quería que Perla se aireara un poco y pensara en sus cosas tranquilamente ella sola, además él también quería pensar un rato a solas.

**Blu**(pensando):- Sigo sin creerme que esta sea la misma ave rebelde e impulsiva.-pensaba mientras limpiaba a conciencia la pequeña piedra.

**S.B:**- Le gustas.

**Blu **(a si mismo):-Otra vez con lo mismo- comentó algo fastidiado- ¿Se puede saber en que te basas?

**S.B**:- Vamos... Pero si te ha dado un abrazo con mucho sentimiento.

**Blu (**pensando):-: ¿Has estado aquí la ultima hora?-pregunto bastante cabreado.- ¡Estamos en el lugar donde perdió a su familia! ¡Cualquiera había reaccionado así!- A Blu no le gustó nada que su propio subconsciente se aprovechara de la situación (reconozcamos lo a él, aunque sentía pena por Perla, lo disfruto bastante).

**S.B.:**- Si pero...- el subconsciente no pudo responder, lo que paso en ese momento lo dejó con la boca abierta y a Blu con el cerebro desconectado.

_UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES, CON PERLA..._

Perla había ido a hacer lo que le había pedido Blu, recoger flores para su madre y así poder airearse un poco y pensar.

**Perla:** (a si misma) ¿Como ese lugar puede permanecer igual? ¿No se que hubiera sido de mi si hubiera llegado aquí sola...-sus pensamientos comenzaron a desviarse hacia cierto guacamayo azul.

**S.P.**:-esa es la clave. No estabas sola, estabas con él. Esa forma de abrazaros...-comentó insinuante.

**Perla** (pensando):- ¿Qué insinuás?-preguntó extrañada.

**S.P.**: Sabes perfectamente lo que insinuó...Esa forma de hablarte... De abrazarte...- Perla se sonrojó al recordar las palabras y actos de Blu.- Eso tiene que significar algo...

**Perla **(a si misma):- Oh, vamos eso lo haría cualquiera que me viera en ese estado.-el sonrojo de Perla iba en aumento mientras trataba de escusar a su compañero.- Lo mas probable es que solo me vea como una amiga... O menos.- terminó con voz triste.

**S.P.**:-Pues eso no lo hace cualquier amigo.

Inmersa en su conversación, no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la laguna, al parecer Blu no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El guacamayo estaba al borde de la laguna, pensando. Perla vio hacia donde su subconsciente le indicaba. Pudo ver la piedra que conmemoraba la muerte de su madre, antes llena de musgo y suciedad, estaba ahora brillante como el mármol.

**Perla **(pensando):- Se ha debido dejar ahí las alas...-pensaba conmovida, cada vez le gustaba mas Blu.

**S.P**:-Te digo que eso no lo hace un amigo común.-dijo en tono insinuante.

**Perla **(a si misma):-No... No sabría como darle las gracias-dijo ignorando a su subconsciente.

**S.P.**:-Usa la imaginación- ordenó en un tono difícil de describir.

Perla solo siguió a su corazón, no al subconsciente (a saber en que estaría pensando). Dejó respetuosamente las flores en la tumba de su madre y se acercó a Blu. Éste estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió que Perla se acercaba, hasta que pasó lo que dejo al S.B. sin palabras y al guacamayo desconectado... Perla lo había abrazado tiernamente por la espalda y le había dado un beso aun mas tierno en la mejilla, muy cerca del pico.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sonrojados y aun abrazados.

**Blu:**- ¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó cuando consiguió re-conectar el cerebro.

**Perla **(muy sonrojada, realmente había actuado por impulso):- Bueno... Fue... Fue porque quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado y por haber dejado tan bien la tumba de mi madre y...- Perla contestaba nerviosa, pero no pudo continuar... Se había quedado atrapada en los ojos de Blu, al que él en los de ella.

Los dos guacamayos se iban acercando poco a poco. Pero el momento romántico duró poco, un sonido alertó a Blu, él cual, instintivamente se separó de Perla y la colocó detrás suyo.

**Blu:**- Creo que alguien nos observa...-dicho esto, se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Con las palabras de Blu, Perla también se puso en actitud defensiva.

De entre los matorrales aparecieron dos pequeñas crías de tucán que parecían bastante inofensivas. Al verlas Perla se relajó de inmediato, pero Blu seguía alerta. Las crías salieron volando hasta donde estaban los guacamayos. Uno se subió al regazo de Perla que se puso a acunarlo. El otro, aterrizo a los pies de Blu pidiendo los mismos favores que su compañero.

**Perla**:- Cuidado Blu podrían matarte de un achuchón- comentó divertida.

Blu miró al pequeño y se apiadó de él.

**Blu**:- Oh, ven aquí pequeñajo.- dijo, subiendo al pequeño a sus alas. Tras esto se quedó mirando la tierna estampa de Perla sujetando al pequeño como si fuera su madre.

**Blu(**pensando):- Que guapa es...-pero Blu salió de su trace de la forma mas brusca. Blu soltó un alarido cuando el pequeño tucán empezó a arrancarle las plumas. Perla lo miraba extrañada, pero su tucán también comenzó a torturarla a ella.

Como de la nada, empezaron a aparecer mas tucancitos ayudando a sus hermanos a molestar a los extraños.

Blu y Perla ya habían perdido la esperanza de ser dejados en paz cuando, para suerte de nuestros atormentados guacamayos, apareció un tucán adulto en uno de los árboles de alrededor.

"Se puede saber que pasa!"- preguntó mientras descendía hacía el revoltijo de tucanes y guacamayos. "Niños dejadolos en paz, vamos fuera, fuera"-le ordenó a los tucanes.

"PAPÁ"-Gritaron todos los tucanes mientras corrían hacia él.

"Niños estaos quietos"- decía divertido mientras sus hijos jugaban con él- "Manuela, Sofia estaos quietas"

**Perla:**- ¿Qué ricura verdad?- dijo recuperada de la tortura de los diablillos.

"Los niños? Tengo 17 y otro en camino"-comentó el tucán mientras señalaba a su nido donde pudo ver a dos de sis hijos jugando con el huevo."¡QUE NO ES UNA MARACA DEJAD DE AGITARLO!-al oir la orden de su padre los guacamayos salieron huyendo.-"Acabaré blanco como un pelícano... Oh vamos papa necesita un descanso"-decía a sus hijos.- "Que, tortolitos, ¿vais al carnaval?"

Perla, temerosa de que el comentario hubiera molestado a Blu se apresuró a contestar.

**Perla **(sonrojada por el comentario, al igual que Blu):- No somos tortolitos, mas bien somos pájaros encadenados. A propósito, ¿sabes si hay alguien que pueda quitarnos esta cosa?

**Rafael**:- Tenéis la suerte de conocer a Rafael... Y Rafael conoce... A todo el mundo.- proclamó victorioso, pero uno de sus hijo se tiro a uno de sus ojos- ¡Au! Otra vez en el ojo, ¿Queréis que llame a vuestra madre?- al oír estas palabras los tucancitos salieron volando como si les estuviesen hablando del diablo.

"No!"- gritaron todos.

**Rafael:**- Je, je. Siempre funciona, los tiene aterrorizados.

" Llamarme para que?"- Esa voz de hembra enfadada hizo que a Rafael le recorriera un escalofrío terrible por la espalda.

**Rafael**:- ¡Eva! ¡Amor mio! Iba a llevar a esta joven pareja a ver a Luis.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Perla y Blu.

**Eva:**- ¿Luis? ¡Ja! Te va a crecer el pico por mentiroso. ¡Tu y tu amigo queréis escaquearos para ir al carnaval!- dijo enfadada. Rafael sabia como calmar a su pareja.

**Rafael**:- Ohhh... El carnaval... Ese momento mágico en el que conocí al ave mas hermosa del mundo.- decía mientras besaba el ala de Eva, que empezaba a ablandarse.- Aun recuerdo la canción que sonaba cuando mis ojos te vieron por primera vez...

_Chica de Ipanema (fragmento)_

**Rafael:**_Olha que coisa mas linda  
>mas cheia de graça<br>é ela menina  
>que vem e...<em>

_-_¡Vamos nena canta!

**Eva **(muy desafinada)_:que passa  
>num doce balanço a<br>caminho do mar._

Eva terminó la canción en un tono tan estridente que todos los pájaros de la zona huyeron despavoridos mientras Perla y Blu se tapaban los oídos. Al único al que no le afectó fue a Rafael, hasta parecía disfrutarlo.

**Rafael** (muy tierno):- Como una cascada de la mas dulce miel.

**Perla:**- Parece que el amor también es sordo.- le dijo en bajo a Blu, el cual tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para controlar la risa.

**Rafael**:- Ven aquí- dicho esto le dio un apasionado beso a su esposa ante la mirada asqueada de sus hijos. Blu le daba fugaces miradas a Perla pensando que ésta no se daba cuenta, pero si se dio cuenta y se sonrojo de inmediato.

**Eva:**- Vaaale llevalos con Luis pero vuelve enseguida- dijo cariñosamente.

**Rafael**:- Eres un autentico ángel... Adiós mi piñita jugosa.

**Eva:**-Adios mi papaya rechonchita.- se despidió amorosamente, pero de inmediato se giró hacia sus traviesos hijos, que ya estaban haciendo de las suyas.- ¡Pedro, Carlos soltad a vuestro hermano! ¡Ya!

Mientras tanto, Rafael, Perla y Blu se iban alejando de la escena.

**Rafael **(casi susurrando):- No me lo creo me ha dejado ir- dijo en tono victorioso.

**Blu**:- Oye ¿está muy lejos ese Luis?-preguntó preocupado.

**Rafael**:- No mucho, a media hora a vuelo de cuervo.- dice despreocupado.

**Blu:**- Y a paso de guacamayo, ¿cuánto? Rafael mira extrañado a Perla, que enseguida le dio una respuesta.

**Perla**:- Bluito no sabe volar.

**Rafael**:- P-pero es un ave.- dice aun mas confuso.

**Blu**:- No todas las aves vuelan, los avestruces...

**Perla**:- Qué no eres un avestruz!- interrumpió cabreada. Esta era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de Blu.

**Blu**:- Técnicamente no pero...

**Rafael**:- Alto, Alto- interrumpió. No quería que se peleasen, le parecían una buena pareja aunque fueran demasiado cabezotas como para reconocerlo.- Amigos, quiero ayudaros pero ir a pata tan lejos... Es imposible.- dicho esto vio hacia su mujer y sus hijos que se peleaban. Eso era lo que le esperaba si se quedaba. Por supuesto, cambió de idea.- Que no se diga. Habrá que intentarlo.- Blu miro hacia atrás extrañado.- No te gires huelen el miedo...- dijo temeroso mientras le giraba la cabeza a Blu.

Las tres aves comenzaron a caminar.

**Rafael:**- Bueno, como parece que vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, ¿por que no me contáis como llegasteis a esta... situación?

Pasaron varios minutos de caminata mientras Blu y Perla le contaban sus respectivas historias, aunque omitieron ciertos detalles. Justo cuando terminaron, Rafael reconoció el lugar en el que estaban y una loca idea pasó por su cabeza.

**Rafael**:- Oye Blu... ¿Querrías aprender a volar?- Tanto Blu como Perla miraron a Rafael extrañados por la repentina pregunta.

**Blu **(cauteloso):- Claro que me gustaría pero...

**Rafael**:- Genial, entonces vamos- dijo interrumpiendo a Blu y empujándolo junto a Perla hasta el borde de la selva en un acantilado.

El acantilado se encontraba al lado de una escuela de ala delta, por lo que había muchas volando en la zona. Blu se acercó al borde y al ver la gran altura se echo rápidamente hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas.

**Blu:**- Creo que he cambiado de idea, a lo mejor podríamos preguntar por los horarios de autobús.- dijo aun temblando.

**Rafael**:- Oh vamos no irás a echarte atrás...-se acerca un poco a Blu para susurrarle- ...y menos delante de la señorita.

**Blu**:- Vale, tienes razón.- Blu se dio cuenta de que con esa temeridad podría ganar puntos con Perla.

**Rafael**:- ¡Eso es, con animo!-

**Perla (**preocupada):- ¿Oye estas seguro?-aunque quisiera volar, no quería que le pasase nada a Blu.

**Blu **(conmovido por el interés de Perla):- Claro... Además no es que vayamos a tirarnos al vacío. ¿Verdad?- le preguntó a Rafael.

**Rafael:**- Si te soy sincero, precisamente ese era el plan.-confesó despreocupado.

**Blu**:- ¿¡QUE!- no esperaba esa respuesta.

**Rafael:**- No te preocupes, lo llevas en el ADN y si los no plumíferos vuelan no será tan difícil.- En ese momento un piloto de ala delta principiante con su instructor salieron volando mientras el novato gritaba llamando a su mama.

**Rafael**:- ¿Mola no?

**Blu**:- Si... Mola...- contestó en un tono que reflejaba lo contrario.

**Rafael**:- Ahora acercaos- Blu y Perla se acercaron un poco entre si- mas cerca...-se acercaron un poco mas- mas cerca...-dijo mientras hacía una señal con las alas. Perla y Blu se acabaron tocando poniéndose muy nerviosos.- Perfecto... Ahora abrazados con las alas.

**Blu**:-¿¡Qué!- gritó muy vergonzoso y sonrojado.

**Rafael:**- Vamos amigo ni que fuera a darte un picotazo- replicó malinterpretando a Blu-¿O si?

**Perla **(pensando):- Yo no estaba pensando en un picotazo precisamente- Perla se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos- Ya veremos- terminó contestando.

Aunque estaba extrañado por la reacción de Perla, Rafael no le dio mucha importancia.

**Rafael**:- Lo que sea... Tu batirás el ala derecha y ella el ala izquierda y juntos... Volareis.-

**Blu:**- Pero ésto no parece aerodianámicamente posible.- dijo con desconfiado.

**Rafael:**- Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay... Piensas demasiado.-dijo acercándose a Blu.- Para volar no hace falta esto.-dijo tocándole la cabeza- tienes que sentirlo aquí dentro- señalando al corazón.- Y una vez que sientes el ritmo en el corazón es como la samba- terminó haciendo un pequeño baile-...VUELAS- y se tiró por el precipicio empezando a hacer piruetas en el aire- ¡lo ves, es facil!- le gritaba.

**Blu:**- ¡Lo será para ti! Porque desde aquí se ve muy difícil- dijo bajando cada vez mas bajo pensando en lo que se le venia encima.

**Perla **(pensando):- Tengo que hacer algo, aunque no me guste...

**Perla:**-Oye si quieres volver a ver a Linda éste es el único modo.- tener que usar a Linda para que Blu hiciera algo... no le gustaba nada, la llenaba de celos.

**Blu:**- Esto no lo hago por Linda... Si no por ti... No me gusta verte atada al suelo.

Perla se quedó sin palabras. El saber que era la motivación de Blu la hizo extremadamente feliz y la hizo sonrojarse mucho.

**Blu:**- Bueno... Allá vamos.- sonrojado echó a correr hacia el acantilado con el ala en la espalda de Perla.

**Perla**:- ¡Vamos Blu tu puedes!- animó aun sonrojada mientras corría.

Tras unos metros de carrera saltaron. Consiguieron volar... dos segundos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Blu, cayeron a plomo hacia el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>En fin espero que os haya gustado. he tardado un poco mas de lo habitual porque he tenido muchos exámenes y he estado esperando a estos carnavales para jugar al AC: Revelations que me regalaron por navidades y... bueno se me fue un poco el tiempo de las manos. En cuanto al cap. ya se que el título no tiene mucho que ver con el interior pero necesito las escenas. No os preocupéis estos fallos serán remendados en lo que espero que sean los dos mejores capítulos del fic, <em><span>Juerga en Ipanema partes 1 y 2.<span>_**

**Ahora, como siempre los agradecimiento personalizados: Doy las gracias a los seguidores que me habeis aguantado hasta ahora o que lo habeis leido al completo XD:**

**Zir Agron, ha7i7ozlo, ILoveMusicSong, isabellamarie1998.**

**Espero que sigaís leyéndome XD.**

**Y por último a los nuevos y a los viejos dejad vuestras reviews. Todas las reviews serán leídas y agradecidas y si tenéis alguna queja o consejo dejad un PM. Gracias y un saludo.**


	9. Chapter 8: Juerga en Ipanema 1ªparte

**_Bueno, aquí os traigo el cap. siguiente, pido perdón por haber tardado ero estoy con los parciales de fin de trimestre y ademas hay huelgas con las reformas educativas del señor RAJOY en fin es igual. Disfrutadlo._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8 Juerga en Ipanema 1ª parte.<strong>_

**Perla:- **¡Vamos Blu tu puedes!- animó aun sonrojada mientras corría.

Tras unos metros de carrera saltaron. Consiguieron volar... Dos segundos, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Blu, cayeron a plomo hacia el suelo... Por suerte el acantilado tenia un saliente que "amortiguó" su caída haciendo que salieran disparados formando una parábola. Chocaron con una de las alas delta y rebotando en ella. Tras el rebote cayeron otros cuantos metros hasta otra ala delta, a esta consiguieron agarrarse.

**Blu:**- Estamos muertos?- preguntó asustado, con los ojos cerrados y fuertemente agarrado a la punta del aparato.

Perla abrió lentamente los ojos y tras un breve chequeo mental tras la descarga de adrenalina, pudo contestar.

**Perla:-** ¡No, Seguimos vivos! ¡Ja, ja!- contestó muy contenta. Poco a poco Blu también comenzó a abrir los ojos... Lo que estaba viendo lo dejó impresionado.

Habían aterrizado en la parte delantera del ala delta por lo que parecía que estaba volando sin ayuda.

**Blu:-** Esto... Es lo mas maravilloso que he visto nunca...- decía mientras contemplaba el paisaje y sentía el viento en su pico.

**Perla:-** ¿Ves lo que te perdías?- preguntó alegre al ver que Blu empezaba a comprender que no es bueno estar siempre pegado al suelo.

**Blu:-** Si...- fue todo lo que pudo articular mientras disfrutaba de la sensación mas cercana al vuelo que había tenido hasta el momento.

El ala delta empezó a hacer la mítica vuelta turística sobre los paisajes de Río de Janeiro, rodeando la gran estatua del Cristo Redentor. En ese momento apareció Rafael, volando al lado del aparato.

**Rafael:-** Eso si es tener suerte, ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó al ver la caída que habían sufrido.

**Blu y Perla:-** Si, no te preocupes- contestaron a la vez.

**Rafael:-** Me alegro... Oye Blu, estas volando... Bueno, mas o menos... Vale, no pero... ¿Lo sientes?-

**Blu:-**Si, lo estoy sintiendo...- dijo, mas para si mismo que a Rafael. En ese momento Blu miró hacia Perla...

**Blu**(a si mismo)...Es hermosa...- pensó embobado.

Perla se había colocado de tal manera en la que casi no hacia resistencia al viento, por lo cual se destacaba su perfecta figura, iba con los ojos cerrados para estar mas cómoda ante el viento. Blu la seguía mirando embobado. Perla abrió un poco los ojos para ver que tal le iba a su compañero y lo descubrió mirándola de esa forma. De inmediato se le subieron los colores. En lo alto Rafael los miraba divertido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Blu se estaba incorporando demasiado.

**Rafael**:- ¡Blu, cuidado!- Pero era tarde.

El aire llenó las alas de Blu haciendo que tanto él como Perla cayeran al vacío sorprendidos. Perla consiguió reaccionar deprisa e intentó volar para amortiguar la caída, pero Blu pesaba demasiado para ella.

Continuaron cayendo, rebotando en diferentes lugares hasta estrellarse en una tabla de surf y luego en la arena. Rafael voló rápidamente hasta donde se habían estrellado los guacamayos temiendo que les hubiera pasado algo.

Blu estaba aturdido, pero consiguió levantarse. Se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y le costó un poco recordar todo lo que había pasado. Pronto reaccionó al ver a Perla tirada en la arena inmóvil. Se acercó rápidamente temiendo lo peor. Acunó a Perla entre sus alas, por suerte solo estaba inconsciente.

**Rafael:**- ¡Blu!...¿¡Blu, amigo mio estás bien!- preguntó alertado mientras aterrizaba a su lado.- ¿Está bien?- preguntó refiriéndose a Perla.

**Blu **(aun impactado):- Si, eso parece. Solo esta inconsciente.- contestó con tono de preocupación.

**Rafael:**- ¿Y tu cómo estas?-preguntó también preocupado.

**Blu:-** No te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien.-dijo, aunque tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza, cosa que Rafael no pasó por alto.

**Rafael:**- Oye tienes que dejarme ver ese golpe...

**Blu**:- ¡No!-interrumpió bruscamente.- Por mi culpa Perla está así, preocupate antes por ella...- Pero lo que no sabían ambas aves es que Perla estaba perfectamente consciente y en perfecto estado.

Cuando se estrellaron, inconscientemente, Blu había protegido a Perla con su cuerpo por eso se había llevado él la peor parte. Una vez en el suelo Perla iba a abrir los ojos cuando un aturdido Blu la cogió entre sus alas. Probablemente S.P. tuvo algo que ver en la decisión de Perla de mantenerse "inconsciente" y disfrutar de la atención de Blu. Le había llegado al corazón el acto de que Blu ante pusiera su seguridad a la de él, pero no iba a permitir que se culpara de lo ocurrido.

**Perla (**abriendo los ojos):- No te eches la culpa de algo que no ha pasado.

Blu y Rafael se sorprendieron al oír la voz de Perla.

**Blu **(contento aunque preocupado):- ¡Perla! ¿Estas bien?

**Perla:**- Pues claro que estoy bien.- dijo altiva- Hará falta mas que una caída libre de 1000 metros para que te libres de mi- De nuevo su subconsciente le hizo una mala jugada. Blu se lleno de felicidad aunque no podía evitar culparse de lo ocurrido.

**Blu:**- Perdona por hacernos caer...

**Perla:-**No te preocupes- dijo dedicándole una hermosa mirada a Blu.- todos cometemos errores en nuestros primeros vuelos. Sin ir mas lejos, yo casi me estrello contra un árbol por ir despistada.- se sonrojó al recordar el episodio donde había visto a Blu por primera vez, aunque este no lo recordara. La razón por la cual había dejado caer ese hecho, era por que le seguía la corriente a su subconsciente.

Blu sintió un nuevo pinchazo en la nuca, como el que sintió la noche anterior antes del episodio de las bayas. Rafael contemplaba la escena simpático, pero tuvo que interrumpirla al ver una posibilidad de llegar hasta Luis de una forma mas rápida.

**Rafael (**en un tono simpático):- Siento interrumpiros tortolitos, pero acabo de ver algo que nos puede ayudar a llegar hasta Luis rápidamente.

Con las palabras de Rafael, Perla y Blu se dieron cuenta de la posición comprometida en la que estaban. Se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados.

**Blu:-** B-bueno ¿Que has visto?-dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

**Rafael**:- ¿Podéis correr no?- Blu y Perla se miraron extrañados y asintieron.- ¡Perfecto! ¡Seguidme!- dicho ésto, salió volando y aterrizó en un camión de frutas cercano.- Corred chicos vamos!- dijo al ver que no había moros en la costa y que el camión estaba a punto de marcharse.

Los dos guacamayos empezaron a correr. Tuvieron que atravesar un carril bici muy concurrido. Un patinador despistado casi hace que Blu pierda la cabeza.

**Blu **(enfadado):- ¡Cuidado que soy un ejemplar único!- gritó el guacamayo.- Perla tiró de él mientras volaba hacia la parte trasera de del camión. Gracias a este tirón Blu pudo subir al camión.

**Blu**(cansado de tanta acción en tan poco tiempo):- Quisiera estar 5 minutos sin estar a punto de morir... ¿Es pedir mucho?- preguntó irónico.

**Perla**:- Para ser un pájaro que no vuela... Es mucho.- Blu se quedó callado unos instantes... Perla iba a pedirle disculpas temiendo haberse pasado de la raya, pero de pronto, Blu se echó a reir de buena gana.

El buen humor del guacamayo era contagioso, en a penas unos segundos las tres aves se reían juntas y se seguían las bromas.

**Blu**:- (sereno después de las risas):- Oye, Rafael, aun no nos has dicho ni quién es Luis ni donde está.-dijo en tono inquisitivo.

**Rafael:**- Bueno, cuando no está en el taller, frecuenta el local de samba de unos amigos, de hecho vamos para allá. Está en el mercado de fruta. En cuanto a quien es Luis...bueno... Anda parece que tanta acción le ha pasado factura.- dijo cambiando de tema al ver que Perla se había quedado dormida.

Blu no pudo evitar el quedarse mirando para ella. Rafael los miraba a ambos, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entre esos dos, aunque prefirió no decir nada...por el momento.

Tras un trayecto bastante largo estaban, según Rafael, a punto de llegar al mercado de fruta.

**Rafael:-** Será mejor que vayas despertando a tu princesa.- Blu simplemente ignoró el comentario poniéndose colorado mientras Rafael lo miraba divertido.

**Blu:**- Perla...- le decía pausadamente para despertarla- Ya estamos llegando.

**Perla**(aun medio dormida)- Buenos días amor...-Blu se quedó de piedra con el corazón latiendole desbocadamente y con un ardiente rubor en las mejillas.

**Blu **(Queriendo asegurarse de haber oído bien)- ¿C-como me has llamado?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

Ante la reacción de Blu, Perla se había despejado completamente y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trato de buscar una respuesta.

**Perla:**-Emmm...Pues yo...-Perla no conseguía encontrar una respuesta coherente en su cerebro lo cual la hacia sonrojarse mas.

Por suerte para Perla en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo, el camión había llegado al mercado. Al hacer un frenazo brusco, el impuso hizo que Blu se cayera al suelo arrastrando a Perla en el proceso. Gracias a este contratiempo, Perla evitó el tener que darle explicaciones a Blu... De no ser por el hecho de que había caído sobre él..

Ambos guacamayos estaban completamente rojos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse. Sus picos estaban a apenas unos milímetros.

**Rafael**:- ¿Chicos, estáis bien?- preguntó mientras descendía del camión. Al llegar al suelo se encontró con la escenita que estaban montando los guacamayos azules... Que mas bien parecían rojos.-Ups. Perdón por interrumpir- dijo divertido.

Perla y Blu se separaron de inmediato. Evitando mirarse a la cara.

**Perla** (aun avergonzada):- B-bueno ¿Cuándo nos quitarán esto?.- preguntó tratando de desviar la atención.

**Rafael **(apenas aguantándose la risa): Tranquila, Rafael sabe que Luis aparecerá en un plas plis.- dicho esto comenzó a caminar A lo pocos minutos un par de caras conocidas llegaron volando.

Eran el canario y el cardenal obeso que Blu había conocido nada mas haber llegado a Río, aunque parecía que no le habían reconocido.

**Nico:-** ¡Hei Rafa!-gritó alegre el canario-¡Pero si aquí tenemos al rey del carnaval!

**Rafael:-** Nico, Pedro, ¿¡Qué pasa familia!- contestó alegre.

**Pedro:-** ¿Donde te habías metido pájaro?

**Nico**:- ¡Si, te creíamos muerto!- comentó divertido.

**Rafael:-** Mi mujer, que no me dejaba venir-comentó resignado- Ah por cierto, habéis visto a...

**Pedro (**interrumpiendo a Rafael):- Espera, rebobina- dijo mientras se acercaba a Blu- ¿Éste no es el pájaro de la jaula?- Nico reconoció al guacamayo pero se fijó mas en Perla.

**Nico:**- La clase pa' ligar parece que ha funcionao...-dijo acercándose a Blu.- la nena tiene un buen pico- le susurró.

**Pedro:-** En una jaula antes y ahora con una alitas picantes... ¡Yo quiero ser como tu!

**Blu**:- No es lo que creéis...- se defendió preocupado de que Perla se puede haber enfadado.- Perla y yo estamos encadenados...- dijo enseñando la cadena que los unía.

**Pedro:**- No sera otra cosa lo que os une...- dijo insinuante. Ambos guacamayos se quedaron pensando sonrojados en las palabras de Pedro.

Rafael decidió sacar a sus amigos de la situación.

**Rafael **(a Nico y Pedro):- Oye chicos buscamos a Luis, ¿lo habéis visto?

**Pedro:-** Si...Pero tu no porque se ha largado. El tren a cogido y al taller se ha ido.

**Perla:-** Genial...-dijo desanimada (bueno, no demasiado)

**Nico:**- Tranquila perica bonita, cogéis el siguiente.

**Pedro:**-Pero mientras es la hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

**Blu:**- ¿Que tiene de malo este nivel?- preguntó temiendo tener que volver a "volar"

**Pedro**:- Oh vamos, este nivel es un peñazo,vamos menear las plumas de la cola.- dijo animado mientras bailaba en el aire.

Los guacamyos se mostraban escepticos.

**Perla:- **Antes tenemos que ir a quitarnos...

**Rafael:**- Vamos pareja estáis en Río hay que disfrutar un poco.- interrumpió empujando a nuestros tortolitos.

Lo que no sabían las aves es que Pedro y Nico no eran las únicas caras conocidas en el lugar. En lo alto de un edificio cercano, una guacamaya blanca y de profundos ojos azules miraba la escena con desagrado. No le gustaba ver a su "príncipe azul" atado a una hembra que no era ella. Tendría que actuar.

_De vuelta con nuestros amigos emplumados... _

Rafael se había adelantado un poco para hablar con Nico y Pedro.

**Rafael:- **Oid chicos he observado que esos dos son demasiado cabezotas como para reconocer lo que sienten-dijo en un tono bajo para que los guacamayos no le oyeran- ¿Creéis que podríais ayudarme? Tengo algunas ideas como...[susurros incomprensibles]

**Pedro:- **Eso está echo hermano.- contestó animado.

**Nico:- **Si ya tengo unas ideas- dijo poniendo una cara intrigante.- Venga parejita ya hemos llegado.-les gritó a los guacamayos que iban un poco mas atrás.

**Perla (**a Blu):- ¿De que va esto?- le preguntó al ver la carpa que tenían delante.

**Blu:**- No tengo ni idea...- de dentro de ella emanaba una música con mucho ritmo. Las aves entraron siguiendo a sus compañeras.

Dentro de la carpa, aves de todas las especies se divertían bailando al ritmo de la música

**Nico:-** Bienvenidos al paraíso...-dijo mientras volaba hacia el escenario seguido de Pedro.

**Rafael:- ¿**Que fiestón eh?

**Blu:**- Nunca había estado en un sitio tan guay- Blu estaba impresionado pero Perla seguía escéptica..-...a pesar de las múltiples infracciones sanitarias.

**Rafael:**-JaJa Me caes bien... Pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices.-comentó simpático.

**Nico (**mientras aterrizaba en el escenario):- ¡Eaiiii galera!-la música paró y todos le escucharon..- Rafa ha traído a unos amigos especiales de fuera...-un foco enfocó a la pareja-...y vamos a darles la bienvenida porque creo que no salen a menudo...

**Pedro:** _Ia Ia Io ¡Qué todos aplaudan con ganas_

_da igual que las alas sean grandes o enanas_

_batidlas, agitadlas o palmeadlas!_

**Nico:**_Juerga en Ipanema baby..._

_(Solo de batería)_

**Nico:**_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba..._

_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba..._

_Me voy de juerga, vivir la vida_

_(vida)_

_Me voy de juerga...Volaaaaar_

_Voy a volar...Cual ave despegar..._

**Pedro:**_Si es lo que eres!_

**Nico:**_Ay es verdad Cómo un cohete supersónico_

**Pedro**:_Valeee!_

**Nico:**_Voy tan alto..._

_Hay que bajar a buscar oxígeno _

_Pues una vez que empiezo_

_ya no hay quien me pare no..._

_Quiero vivir la vida en una fiesta_

_y ser libre agitando así la cresta._

_La vuelta al mundo he dado y yo quiero vivir..._

_Que rico, En Río lo tengo que decir..._

_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba..._

_Me voy de juerga, me va la samba_

_Me voy de juerga...Volaaaaar_

**Pedro:**_ Soy el rey de la samba samba samba_

_mi radio suena con mucha marcha marcha marcha_

_lo haces bien pero no me basta basta basta..._

[A partir de aquí no entiendo la canción XD]

Mientras la canción sonaba, Blu empezaba sentir el ritmo en sus patas. Le recordaba a algo...en su infancia. Un flash de memoria hizo que recordara el baile que se sabía de pequeño. Empezó a bailar ante los ojos de una asombrada Perla.

**Perla:**- ¿Que estas haciendo?- preguntó divertida mientras veía "bailar" al guacamayo.

**Blu:-** No lo se- dijo mientras seguía el ritmo.

**Rafael:**- ¡Muy bien Blu!- le animó al ver que al fin comenzaba a soltarse.

**S.P.:**- Vamos, suéltate. Tarde o temprano alguna otra hembra querrá conquistarle y tu no quieres eso ¿verdad?- Ante la lógica aplastante de su subconsciente, Perla empezó a bailar en una sutil forma seductora hacia Blu.

El guacamayo se quedó pasmado mirándola, aunque parecía no pillar el mensaje.

**Rafael**(en bajo a Blu):- Eh le gustas...

**Blu **(saliendo del trance):- Pero que dices, ¿no has oído como me trata?

**Rafael:**- No, pero os he observado... Se tu mismo... Anda- terminó empujando al guacamayo, el cual choco levemente con Perla.

Blu estaba a punto de salir por patas de lo nervioso que estaba, pero su subconsciente y un empujoncito amistoso de Perla lo incitaron a bailar con ella. Pronto los dos guacamayos bailaban perfectamente sincronizados y muy alegres. En la parte mas marchosa de la canción, el ritmo se apoderó de los guacamayos haciendo que Blu lanzara a Perla por los aires y ésta se quedara suspendida en el aire comenzando su solo.

Blu se quedo embobado de nuevo viendo hacía ella. Realmente parecía un ángel con el foco a la espalda y dándolo todo mientras cantaba. La cadena que los unía hizo que Perla tuviera que descender. Cuando llegó al suelo se quedó mirando a los ojos a Blu. Ambos se miraban y se acercaban mas y mas, parecía que al fin habían aceptado los sentimientos mutuos, parecía...

**Lúa:**-Perdón ¿te lo puedo robar?-la guacamaya de color albino estaba parada detrás de Perla interrumpiendo la escena.

**Blu:-** (muy sorprendido):-¡Lúa!

**Lúa:**- Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma príncipe.-

No, no era un fantasma pero para Blu era peor que una pesadilla. Ver a Lúa le hizo revivir un sentimiento parecido al que tenía por Perla.

**Perla **(algo enfadada por la llegada de otra hembra:-¿La conoces?

**Blu (**evidentemente nervioso):- ¿Que?Ah, si. Ella es Lúa la conocí el día que llegue aquí- Blu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo ocurrido en ese momento.- Lúa ella es Perla- las presentó aunque era evidente que no se encontraban precisamente cómodas la una con la otra.

**Lúa**:-Encantada-mintió-Como te decía Blu, ¿bailas conmigo la próxima canción?.

Nico y Pedro seguían animando el cotarro ajenos a lo que ocurría.

**Nico**:- Y ahora un cambio de ritmo a uno mas marchoso... Les presento a Ricardo cantando "Balanço Carioca"-dicho esto bajo del escenario. Mientras tanto, Rafael observaba la escena que montaban los guacamayos con cara de disgusto, el también conocía a Lúa. Cuando estaba apunto de intervenir, Lúa arrastro a Blu a la pista de baile (_recordemos que la cadena era bastante larga_) ante una Perla bastante enfada pero demasiado cabezota como para detenerla. Nico y Pedro llegaron en el momento justo para ver a Blu arrastrado. En ese momento empieza la canción.

_AlÒ, meu Rio de Janeiro!  
>Samba,<br>Que eu tÒ com o samba de swing brasileiro  
>Maravilhoso<br>è meu Rio de Janeiro  
>Eu vou te ensinar<br>Como a minha banda toca no balanÃo carioca, quero ver  
>Vai lÀ<br>Que no meu Rio eu quero sÑ felicidade  
>Chegou meu samba, agora È hora da verdade<br>Quero levar swing para o mundo inteiro  
>AlÒ, meu Rio de Janeiro!<br>(Ooo, samba, ooo, balanÃa, oooo)  
>Bota o swing do balanÃo carioca!<br>(Ooo, samba, ooo, balanÃa, oooo)  
>E aÌ, meu Rio!<br>AlÒ, alÒ, meu Rio de Janeiro!  
>(Ooo, samba, ooo, balanÃa, oooo)<br>Ah, moleque!  
>(Ooo, samba, ooo, balanÃa, oooo)<br>AlÒ, meu Rio!  
>Salve, salve, meu Rio de Janeiro!<br>(Instrumental)  
>Vou no balanÃo carioca, quero ver!<br>(Ooo, samba, ooo, balanÃa, oooo)  
>SÑ no balanÃo!<br>Quero ver!  
>(Ooo, samba, ooo, balanÃa, oooo)<br>Olha o balanÃo carioca!  
>Pediu pra parar, parou.<br>_

Blu bailaba distraído aunque alegre de que una hembra tan hermosa pareciera interesada en él, pero no paraba de pensar en Perla, que le parecería a ella.

Lúa notaba el comportamiento de Blu y como éste le mandaba fugaces miradas a su rival. No le gustaba esto, tenía que actuar. Cuando terminó la canción, y asegurándose de que Perla miraba, se abalanzó sobre Blu. Le dio un apasionado, aunque forzado, beso en el pico. Todos se quedaron pasmados.

* * *

><p><strong>Que malo soy hahahahaha Por quien se decidirá Blu? <strong>

**Dato interesante: Según las investigaciones de **ILoveMusicSong la palabra que pronuncia Perla en su solo significa libertad de ahí la escena de la cadena posterior. Debo agracerselo profundamente, pues no lo sabía.****

****Otro dato:Este es el 8º capítulo, lo que significa que, a cápitulo por semana, ya llevo ¡2meses! ¡VIVA!****

**Agradecimientos por las review: ILoveMusicSong, ha7i7ozlo**

**No olvideis dejar reviews sean buenas o malas anonimas o no. Animan mas de lo que creeis. UN saludo**


	10. Chapter 9: Juerga en Ipanema 2ªparte

**Ahora mismo son las 3:00am, me muero de sueño pero no podía esperar a subir este cap, que lo disfruteis**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Juerga en Ipanema 2ªParte<strong>

Cuando terminó la canción, y asegurándose de que Perla miraba, se abalanzó sobre Blu. Le dio un forzado aunque apasionado beso en el pico. Todos se quedaron pasmados. Por desgracia Blu se rindió al beso de Lúa y empezó a devolvérselo... Eso le partió el corazón a Perla.

No podía seguir mirando. Se dio la vuelta y hechó a correr hasta que la cadena se tensó impidiéndole continuar. Se quedó parada en el sitio con la cabeza baja mientras una lagrima le caía por la mejilla.

Mientras tanto Blu se separaba de Lúa por falta de aire. Pero cuando se separó, las plumas de Lúa ya no eran blancas, si no azules. Sus ojos ya no eran oscuros, se habían vuelto mas claros. Aquella no era su cara... Era la de Perla. Blu por fin pudo aclarar sus sentimientos.

En un parpadeo la hembra que tenía delante volvió a ser Lúa. Estaba en un aprieto, no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar.

**S.B.:-**clap...clap...clap [aplauso sarcástico]- ha tenido que besarte otra para que por fin te decidas...buen plan- dijo en tono sarcástico y malhumorado.- Solo le veo una pequeña pega...Perla... ¿Que pensará ella?...o peor, puede que ya no tengas ninguna oportunidad... que le hayas roto el corazón...

**Blu**(a si mismo):- Por favor...puedo asegurarte... que no necesito un sermón ahora.-contestó derrotado.

**S.B.**:-¡No me vengas con pucheros!-gritó cabreado.- ¡Estoy mas que harto de que te hagas la victima después de no haber tenido lo que había que tener para...!

**Blu **(igualmente cabreado):- ¡¿Para que? ¡¿Para declararme a Perla a la primera oportunidad?

**S.B.:**-Ya era hora.- dijo mas tranquilo.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- ¡¿Se puede saber a que viene eso ahora?- Blu aun mantenía un tono de discusión.

**S.B.:-** Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras abiertamente. Que reconocieras que amas a Perla. Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido darte evasivas a ti mismo.-Blu estaba sin palabras. Todo tenía sentido.- Tal y como yo lo veo, Tienes dos opciones. La primera es aceptar a esta guacamaya de mas que dudosa reputación y vivir bien un par de días hasta que te deje por otro mas guapo...-Blu frunció el ceño mentalmente. No le gustaba nada esa opción.-...O puedes detenerla, y dejarle las cosas claras. Luego vuelves a por Perla le pides disculpas por haberla dejado sola, rezas para que te perdone, e intentas conquistarla...

**Blu **(a si mismo):- ¿Pero y si no...?- intentó preguntar interrumpiendo a su subconsciente, pero éste lo interrumpió a su vez.

**S.B.**:- ¡De pero nada!- S.B. intentó tranquilizarse-... Oye piensa en cuando decidiste venir aquí... Mucho que ganar, poco que perder... Se que no es lo mismo pero en la vida hay que arriesgarse. Pero no esa no es decisión mía. Solo piensa en lo que te dijo Rafael en las clases de vuelo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la cadena, una dolida Perla comenzaba a pensar en lo ocurrido. Poco a poco la tristeza se convertía en ira.

**Perla **(a si misma):- ¿Quien se ha creído esa? ¿Como se atreve a...?-el enfado de Perla iba en aumento, hasta que una voz familiar la obligó a serenarse.

**S.P.:**-¿Oye, por que te cabreas?¿No se supone que no te importaba?- preguntó con un tono de dudosa incredulidad.

**Perla **(a si misma):- Y no me importa, es solo que...- no sabía como terminar.

**S.P.:**- Es solo que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.- Perla no pudo seguir hablando, la había calado.- Contestame a algo... ¿Lo quieres?

**Perla** (a si misma):- yo...yo...yo...-Titubeaba, no se atrevía. Giró levemente la cabeza y la devolvió a su posición, Blu seguía entre las alas de esa otra.-...supongo...que...si.-afirmó timidamente, los celos y la ira que sentía al ver la escena se lo habían confirmado, pero para el subconsciente no era suficiente.

**S.P**:-¿¡Lo amas!-preguntó insistente, Perla tenía que reconocerlo abiertamente.

**Perla** (a si misma con determinación):- ¡Si, lo amo!

**S.P.:**-Eso es lo que quería oír.-proclamó animada.

**Perla:**-Pero...

**S.P:**-¡¿Pero?-

**Perla**:- Pero está con ella-terminó derrotada y deprimida.

**S.P.:-**En cuanto a eso... Creo que tienes muchas posibilidades...-dijo en tono insinuante mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su cara, si tuviera.

**Perla:-¿**A que te refieres?-preguntó algo mas animada e inquisitiva.

**S.P.:**-Pues para empezar está mas que claro que ella lo obligó a besarla y segundo, tal vez deberías ver lo que está pasando a tus espaldas.

Mientras tanto Rafael, Nico y Pedro veían la escena del beso con desagrado mientras su enfado iba en aumento al ver como Perla se iba corriendo.

**Nico**:- ¿Pero de que va esta tía?, ¡Blu es claramente de Perla!- decía mientras aumentaba su tono de voz.

**Pedro**:- Y hablando de Blu, ¿se puede saber porqué picos no se aparta?- preguntó confuso al ver como Blu le devolvía el beso a Lúa.

**Nico**:- Sabes que de nosotros dos yo soy la voz de la razòn, ¿no?-Pedro asintió-Bien, pues esta vez la razón se va a ir a freír espárragos, hay que actuar o la situación se nos irá de las manos, si es que no se nos ha ido ya- proclamó al ver que Blu y Lúa se habían separado.

Convencidos, el canario y el cardenal empezaron a caminar pero Rafael los detuvo.

**Rafael**:- Quietos chicos, ésto aun no ha terminado, fijaos.- A Rafael tampoco le gustaba nada la escena que montaban Blu y Lúa, pero se obligó a calmarse, si Blu quería a Lúa el no podía hacer nada. Ésto le permitió fijarse en la cara de Perla en la distancia y en la de Blu al separarse. Sabía que iba a pasar algo mas, fuera malo o bueno.

[_Estas tres anteriores escenas ocurren a la vez_]

Lúa se separó de Blu mas por falta de aire que por otra cosa. Cuando se separó vio la cara de sorpresa del guacamayo, le dio unos segundos para que se diera cuanta de lo ocurrido. No todos los días te besa una guacamaya como ella. Estaba convencida de que lo había conquistado claramente. Estaba decidida a afianzar su victoria sobre Perla dándole otro beso.

Lúa se acerco nuevamente a Blu pero este la detuvo. Había tomado una decisión.

**Blu:-**No.-dijo pausadamente.

**Lúa:-¿**Que?- preguntó desconcertada.

Mucho que ganar...poco que perder.

**Blu:-** He dicho que no.-soltó con determinación.-Tu no eres a quien quiero.

**Lúa:**-¡¿Como?-preguntó confusa ante la determinación de Blu.-Pero si me devolviste el beso... ¡Tu me besaste!-su tono había degenerado en rabia.

**Blu(**enfadado):- Tu me pillaste por sorpresa, TU me obligaste a besarte.-respodió con la misma ira que Lúa había usado.

**Lúa:**- ¡¿Y que piensas hacer eh? ¿Volver con ella? Pero si ni siquiera te ama. Yo soy mucho mejor, ella solo es una p...- Lúa se calló ante la mirada fría y aterradora que le enviaba Blu.

**Blu (**en tono amenazante):- Ahora se de la calaña a la que perteneces...-Blu no toleró que insultara a Perla de aquella manera, por fin se decidió actuar.-... No intentes compararte con ella, no podrías ganar. No se si ella me ama o no pero al menos intentaré acercarme y aunque me rechace no le guardaré rencor... ¿Sabes por que?- Blu tenia un tono que variaba entre la ira y la acusación.- Porque la amo y la respeto. Amor o respeto son sentimientos que tu nunca llegaras a tener. Procura no interponerte. Te deseo lo mejor.-No se si lo dijo con sarcasmo o de verdad pero Blu le dio la espalda y caminó en busaca del otro extremo de la cadena.

Lúa se llenó de ira pero se reprimió ya llegaría el momento de la venganza.

**Lúa **(en bajo):- Serás mio Blu tanto si te gusta... como si no.- dicho esto desapareció entre la gente del club mientras S.B. hacia una reverencia a su compañero el cual se sentía mejor y mas seguro de si mismo que nunca.

Perla se había girado a tiempo para ver como Blu despachaba a la guacamaya albina, aunque, por desgracia,a causa de la música, no pudo oír todo lo que se decían. Cuando Blu se giró hacía ella, no pudo evitar girarse ella al mismo tiempo para que no le viera la cara. Lo bueno es que había reconocido sus sentimientos por Blu, lo malo es que no sabía si podría mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarse.

**Perla (**a si misma):-Viene hacia aquí. ¿Que hago?¿Que hago?-se pregunto nerviosa.

**S.P.:-** Vaya, vaya, vaya has pasado de ave rebelde y valiente... a cría tímida enamorada. Que curioso.-dijo en tono burlón y divertido.

**Perla **(a si misma):- Deja de meterte conmigo y dime que hago.-dijo desesperada.

**S.P.:-**Vale Vale tranquilizate. Esto es lo que vas a hacer: en cuanto llegue vas a hacer como si no hubieras visto nada y simplemente habla con él. Solo procura usar tus artes femeninas de seducción de vez en cuando. El resto depende de ti.

**Perla **(a si misma):- Pero si todo depende de mi, ademas casi no me has dicho nada...-decía enfadada, hasta que fue interrumpida.

**Blu** (tímidamente):-¿P-Perla?-

Perla se dio la vuelta intentando no sonrojarse, tendría que improvisar.

**Perla**:- ¡Blu! Vaya, ya pensé que me habías dejado abandonada-dijo fingiendo enfadarse y entristecerse- por cierto donde está esa p... Digo... ¿Lúa?.- Perla consiguió corregirse, no quería parecer una maníaca celosa.

**S.P:-.**..al menos hasta después del matrimonio- comentó divertida haciendo que Perla se sonrojase, por suerte, Blu pareció no darse cuenta.

**Blu **(sorprendido por la pregunta):-Bueno tuve unas palabritas con ella y bueno...-Blu se sonrojó al recordar la conversación con su subconsciente-...¿Sabes que?, no debería haberte dejado sola. Ahora mismo vuelvo- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia donde estaban unos sorprendidos Rafael, Nico y Pedro.

**S.B:**-¿Se puede saber que te propones?-preguntó extrañado.

**Blu:-** Eres mi subconsciente ¿no?, averigualo tu mismo.-desafió divertido.

Cuando llego a donde estaban las aves, éstas estaban en estado de shock, pensaban que algo terrible había ocurrido entre la pareja.

**Rafael:**- Blu que ha...?-intentó saber pero fue interrumpido por el guacamayo.

**Blu:-**¡Nico! ¡Pedro!-Gritó

**Nico:**-Blu ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó alertado.

**Blu:-**Necesito que me echéis una mano, acercaos.

Nico acercó su cabeza y Blu le susurro algo al oído.

**Blu:-**¿La conoceis? -Nico asintió con la cabeza.

**Nico:-**De acuerdo Blu. ¡Vamos Pedro! ¡Nuestro Halcón del Amor tiene algo que decirle al mundo!

**Blu (a si mismo): **De acuerdo, la hora de la verdad. Tú dame el valor para hacer esto, el resto dejámelo a mí, no me falles ahora.

**S.B**: De acuerdo amigo, no te fallaré.

Blu se acercó lentamente a Perla, quien lo miraba con una gran sorpresa y curiosidad

**Perla:-** ¿Que ocurre?¿Que estas haciendo?- Perla no podía aguantar la incertidumbre

**Blu-**Yo te he dejado abandonada y te voy perdón, de la única forma que se.-dijo decidido

**Perla:-**¿Cual?-Preguntó mirandole a los ojos

**Blu:-**Diciéndole al mundo la verdad-El corazón de Perla empezó a latir con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba

La samba se detuvo de repente, un suave sonar de guitarra empezó a sonar. Un canario amarillo se puso en medio del escenario, todas las luces se apagaron, a excepción de una, la cual iluminaba esta ave.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out _

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know _

Al sonar de la melodiosa canción, las aves antes desorganizadas, buscaron parejas para disfrutar del baile.

_She's the one, she's the one_

_I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one _

_I say it proud _

**Perla:-**¿De que va todo esto?-preguntó confundida.

_Ring a bell, ring a bell _

_For the whole crowd_

_Ring a bell, ring a bell _

Blu tomo su ala, lentamente.

**Perla:-**¿Blu qué haces?-Le preguntó, cada vez mas nerviosa y sorprendida. El solo miro sus ojos durante unos segundos y se unió a la voz del canario.

_I'm telling the world _

_That I've found a girl _

_The one I can live for _

_The one who deserves _

Blu y ella solo se miraron uno al otro. Repentinamente, Perla tomó la otra ala de Blu, este se ruborizó, no esperaba esa reacción de Perla, pero no iba a echarse atrás. Lentamente empezaron a bailar en círculos, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. El canario hizo una pequeña pausa, y continúo.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out _

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go _

_And anyone who ask I'll let them know _

Blu alejó a Perla y la hizo dar un giro con su ala, luego la trajo de nuevo, aun más cerca de lo que estaba.

_She's the one, she's the one _

_I say it loud _

_She's the one, she's the one _

_I say it proud _

Blu envolvió con sus alas con a Perla. Ella quedo mirándolo unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro.

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell _

_For the whole crowd _

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell _

_I'm telling the world _

_That I've found a girl _

_The one I can live for _

_The one who deserves _

Blu soltó de nuevo a Perla, y la giro con suavidad. Cuando la volvió a acercar, tomo su "cintura" con un ala, y el ala de su compañera con la otra, mientras daban un giro. Los nervios iniciales de ambos ya habían desaparecido completamente. Ambos disfrutaban cada momento. Blu soltó el ala de Perla y llevo a la suya a su pecho mientras se unía a la canción de nuevo, mirando a los ojos de su compañera.

_To give all my heart_

_A reason to fly _

_The one I can live for _

_A reason for life _

Un suave sonar de tambores se unió al sonido de la guitarra, las aves del publico levantaron sus alas moviéndolas de lado a lado mientras acompañaban la canción.

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, y esta vez iluminaron a la parejita azul. Para sorpresa de Perla, Blu la soltó, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se arrodilló frente a ella, mientras sostenía su ala con una de las suyas, y la otra la apoyaba en su pecho, mientras tomaba posesión de la canción.

_I'm telling the world _

_That I've found a girl _

_The one I can live for _

_The one who deserves _

_To give all my heart _

_A reason to fly _

_The one I can live for_

_A reason for life _

El rubor y la felicidad de Perla eran inmedibles. Blu se levantó, y volvió a abrazarla, apoyando su "frente" contra la de ella. Todas las aves presente volvieron a unirse al coro, esta vez liderado por el guacamayo.

_Oe oh oe oh_

_Yeah yeah _

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

_Oe oh oe oh _

_Yeah yeah _

Blu separó su cabeza de la de Perla dispuesto a expresar lo que sentía. El corazón de ambos latía muy rápido y con fuerza mientras se acercaban mutuamente. Se miraban a los ojos, se sonrojaban y entonces...

* * *

><p><strong>Que malo soy...Que pasará ahora? <strong>

**KevinBlu tu no puedes decir nada XD. **

**Importante: Quiero dar las gracias a KevinBlu por haberme ayudado con este cap, si no fuera por ti Blu aun seguiría sin saber que hacer XD Además si os ha gusstado la secuencia del baile final de Blu y Perla que sepaís que la ha hecho él, yo simplemente la adapté un poco XD asi que dadle las felicitaciónes a el no a mí (bueno a mi tbn unas pocas XD)**

**Otra cosa, en este cap ocurren varias escenas a la vez y no sabía muy bien como escribirlo para que no resultara lioso espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Agradecimientos por las review a :**

**KevinBlu, Zir Agronsitooo, Zack-Dragneel, link hero of time 67, ha7i7ozlo, ILoveMusicSong.**

**Si me olvido de alguien avisad.**

**A los que leaís, por favor dejad vuestras reviews sean buenas o malas ¡Que son gratis XD! ante cualquier duda o sugerencia enviad un PM. Un saludo.**


	11. Chapter 10: Molestas interrupciones

**_Si habéis recibido mensajes sobre este cap. es por que tengo problemas para subirlo. Esta ya es la tercera vez que lo intento. Perdonad las molestias. Ruego a los que hayáis puesto reviews que la volváis a poner porfa_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Advertencia<span>: En este cap. me he vuelto un poco loco xD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: Molestas interupciones<strong>_

Blu separó su cabeza de la de Perla dispuesto a expresar lo que sentía. El corazón de ambos latía muy rápido y con fuerza mientras se acercaban mutuamente. Se miraban a los ojos, se sonrojaban y entonces...

Una luz, potente, blanca brillante,un fogonazo que sorprendió y cegó a nuestra pareja de guacamayos.

**Blu y Perla **(a si mismos):- Genial...¿Y ahora que?-se dijeron. No hace falta decir que ambos estaban bastante cabreados por haberles fastidiado el momento.

Cuando se acostumbraron a la claridad pudieron ver que la carpa que antes cubría el club, estaba ahora tirada a un lado del callejón. Delante de ellos una horda de monos se agrupaba, eran muchos. A su vez detrás de los guacamayos se reunieron la aves del club y algunas que pasaban por allí, al parecer no era la primera vez que ocurría algo por el estilo.

Tanto Blu como Perla estaban confusos, ¿por qué de repente se había armado semejante congregación? De entre los monos, apareció otro de un color mas claro que cargaba con varios anillos como brazaletes y un reloj como cinturón, el jefe de los titís...Mauro.

**Mauro:**-Sabéis, habéis causado mucho revuelo...guacamayos.-dijo dirijíendose a Blu y Perla, los cuales se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que los monos no habían ido a bailar precisamente.-Tenéis a una gente peligrosa interesada en vosotros. Y esa gente nos a contratado así que... ¡Vosotros vais a venir conmigo!- terminó ordenando mientras se auto señalaba.

Perla ya estaba bastante fastidiada por la interrupción de su momento, pero esa fanfarronería fue la gota que colmó el vaso...

**Perla**(enfadada):- ¡Que te lo has creído monada!-dicho esto escupió delante del primate.

**Rafael:**- Vamos amigos...-decía mientras volaba hasta donde estaba Mauro. Había que calmar un poco las cosas.-... ¿no podemos llevarnos todos bien?-preguntó mientras ponía su ala sobre el hombro del tití.

**Mauro**(enfadado):- Tu a mi no me toques narizotas!- dijo furioso mientras apartaba el ala de Rafael.

Mauro se dispuso a darle un puñetazo al tucán, pero una cigüeña de pico plano se lo impidió agarrándole el brazo.

"Quien se mete con mis amigos...se mete...conmigo"-dijo en tono amenazante.

"Y con nosotros!"-todas la aves del lugar apoyaron a las implicadas.

Pedro:- Sehh..micro king-kong- soltó con actitud chulesca.

Ambos bandos se miraron furiosamente. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sonido de tambores, batalla inminente.

"Que es lo que está pasando?"-se oye preguntar a una pequeña ave asustada.

**Pedro**:-¡ AVES CONTRA MONOS!-gritó dando rienda suelta a las aves para que se lanzaran a la batalla por defender a sus amigos.

**Mauro:**-¡ATACAD!-ordenó a su vez, haciendo que su horda de primates fuera a por las aves.

Los dos bandos se pusieron a pelear... Los monos usaban trucos sucios como ir tres a por una misma ave. Pero, aunque fueran menos, las aves eran mucho mas habilidosas y trabajaban mejor equipo.

Nico y Pedro se dedicaban a tirarles arándanos y uvas a los primates que iban apareciendo como refuerzo.

**Pedro:**- Chupate esa cara mono.-gritaba animado después de darle a uno en toda la cara.

**Nico:-** Buen disparo hermano ja ja ja

En otra parte del callejón, Rafael se enfrentaba peleando hábilmente con un grupo bastante numeroso de titís. Los monos atacaban de dos en dos o incluso de tres en tres, pero eran tan sumamente idiotas que un simple salto del tucán hacía que chocaran entre si quedado inconscientes.

**Rafael**:- Vaya, habéis fallado.-repetía burlón cada vez que esquivaba un ataque.

En ese momento un tití vestido con un quimono se planta delante de Rafael.

"Esto lo aprendí de un maestro macaco xaolín tibetano"- dicho esto en tono chulesco, se puso a hacer filigranas al mas puro estilo arte marcial oriental delante del tucán intentando demostrar su fuerza.

Esto no impresionó a Rafael, el cual le dio un fuerte picotazo en la cabeza dejando al mono inconsciente.

**Rafael:**- Pues yo aprendí esto en las fabelas de aquí.- dijo divertido.

No muy lejos de donde peleaba Rafael, Mauro y dos de sus secuaces habían rodeado a nuestra celeste pareja. Blu y Perla estaban espalda contra espalda, atentos a cualquier movimiento de los primates.

**Blu **(susurrando a Perla):-Cuando yo diga pon tiesa la cadena.-dijo con determinación.

**Perla (**en el mismo tono que Blu):-¿Que?

Pero a Blu no le dio tiempo a contestar. Los dos secuaces de Mauro de abalanzaron sobre ellos.

**Blu**:- ¡Ahora!-gritó el guacamayo.

No había tiempo para dudar, así que Perla simplemente le hizo caso a Blu. De inmediato la cadena se tensó ante la separación de los guacamayos, antes de pudieran darse cuenta, los monos, tropezaron con la cadena sin tocar siquiera a las aves azules, ambos rodaron como pelotas para estrellarse contra una caja de papayas.

Perla le hizo una respetuosa reverencia, realmente fue una buena idea. Pero no había tiempo para celebraciones, Mauro se lanzó a por Blu aprovechándose de la distracción haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

Era hora de devolverle la ayuda a Blu. Perla debía aprovechar la situación de la cadena. Tiró fuertemente de la cadena haciendo que se tensara y mandando a la descendencia de Mauro al otro barrio (ya sabeis a que me refiero).

Mauro salió de encima de Blu cayendo al suelo dolorido. Blu estaba impresionado y Perla tenía una cara que decía claramente "No vuelvas a tocarlo".

Pero de nuevo la celebraciones duraron poco. Otro mono se acercó por detras de Perla dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Perla cayo al lado de Blu inmóvil.

**Blu **(muy preocupado):- ¿¡Perla, Perla estas bien!-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y la cogía entre sus alas. Perla reaccionó moviéndose un poco y emitiendo sonidos pero sin llegar a despertarse del todo.

**Blu** (furiosa pero lentamente):- Vais a pagar por esto...-la mirada de Blu era aun peor que la que le había dedicado a Lúa apenas unos minutos antes.

El mono le daba la espalda a Blu mientras recibía las ovaciones de sus compañeros aun con el palo con el que había golpeado a Perla en la mano. Los ánimos se callaron de repente mientras los primates miraban atemorizados a su compañero, o mas bien lo que había tras él. El tití, extrañado, se dio la vuelta para descubrir a un guacamayo azul oscuro de plumas erizadas y mirada aterradora.

**Blu:**- Vamos, venid a por mi.-dijo de forma segura mientras abría las alas invitándolos a atacar.

Los monos no se hicieron esperar. El primero fue el que atacó a Perla. Saltó para darle a Blu con todas sus fuerzas con el palo, pero agarró sin miramientos el palo, parando en seco al primate. Tiró del madero haciendo que el mono se acercara a él. Blu aprovechó la velocidad para darle una patada en el estomago haciendo que el tití soltara el palo cayendo al suelo inconsciente por el golpe.

Al ver que su compañero había sido derrotado, otros dos monos fueron a por Blu. Como a cámara lenta, el guacamayo, esquivó el ataque del primer mono y contraatacó dándole en la espalda con su palo dejándole en el suelo dolorido. El segundo mono atacó con su propio palo pero Blu paró el ataque y le dio una patada dejándolo fuera de combate.

Llegaron mas primates pero caían como moscas ante el inaudito talento para el combate de Blu.

En medio de la acción Perla se despertó y se levantó asombrada viendo como peleaba Blu.

El último mono del grupo que atacaba a Blu quedó agarrado por este medio inconsciente y aterrado.

"Quien o que eres tu?"- preguntó aterrado el mono.

**Blu **(con determinación):- Mi nombre es Tayler Blu Gunterson y al igual que mis ancestros soy un guacamayo.- dicho esto, soltó al primate que cayo desmayado.

**Perla:**- Impresionante- dijo alucinada.

**Blu:-** ¿Perla estas bien?- Cuando escuchó a Perla corrió junto a ella preocupado.

**Perla **(conmovida por el interés):- Si si estoy bien aunque me duele un poco la cabeza- comentó divertida. Miró un momento a su alrededor.- Pero no deberías preocuparte por mi... Si no por ellos.

Durante esta breve conversación, los monos los habían rodeado. Por suerte para los guacamayos, la cigüeña de pico plano los recogió pues el tranvía ya estaba saliendo. Pero los primates no dejarían que se fueran tan fácilmente, consiguieron hacer una cadena agarrando a los guacamayos impidiéndoles irse.

Nico vio la escena y se le ocurrió una idea. Lanzó la chapa que usa como sombrero dándole al mono que agarraba a Blu haciendo que lo soltase.

**Nico:**- Toma geroma macaco flaco.- dijo contento cuando la chapa volvió como un bumerang. Una vez libre, la cigüeña dejó a los guacamayos en el techo del tranvía.

**Blu:**- ¡Gracias!- gritó

Pronto Rafael, Nico y Pedro se unieron a ellos.

**Blu:**- Tío los hemos machacado- dijo contento

**Perla:**- Y además de verdad- completó mientras se reía.

**Rafael:-** Habéis peleado como el fuego y el hielo.

**Nico:-** El rayo y el trueno.

**Pedro:-** El hip y el hop.

**Blu:**- Las nubes y el chocolate.- todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados.- cosas mías.- dijo al ver la reacción de sus compañeros.

Todos se rieron d buena gana.

**Rafael:**-Lo ves, no entiendo nada de lo que dices- dijo divertido mientras todos se reían comenzando así la última etapa hacía la casa de Luís.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno cro que es evidente en que me he basado para hacer este cap. xD demasiadas horas jugando a la saga AC xD. ya es que el capítulo es corto y bastante malo pero es que es un simple capítulo de relleno xD pero mirad el lado bueno esta vez no os corto la acción xD.<strong>

**Quiero hacer un mensaje especial: KevinBlu, lo he conseguido xD ahora mismo en España son las 23:15 jajaja.**

**Para el resto: esque iba muy atrasado y no sabía si me iba a dar tiempo xD.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos por las review van para: KevinBlu, ILoveMusicSong, ha7i7ozlo, ASHKORE15.**

**Leais por primera vez o no, dejad vuestras review sean buenas o malas porque anima mucho que haya interés por una historia. Si tenéis dudas o sugerencias no dudéis en enviarme un PM. Un saludo.**


	12. Chapter 11: Train Love

_**Aquí está mi nuevo cap. espero redimirme del, en mi opinión pésimo capítulo anterior xD. Que lo disfruteis**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: Train Love<strong>_

Nuestros amigos por fin disfrutan de un poco de paz tras la batalla campal sufrida en el mercado a penas unos minutos antes. El tranvía no iba demasiado deprisa, lo que permitía a las aves caminar tranquilamente por el techo de éste.

Los dos guacamayos, el tucán, el canario y el cardenal, comentaban animadamente el combate contra los monos.

**Blu:- **Oye Nico... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió usar tu chap... Digo sombrero como bumerán?

**Nico:**- Bueno conviviendo con éste- dijo señalando a Pedro- haces lo imposible por conseguir comida- De inmediato, Pedro le puso mala cara- Lo siento hermano pero has de reconocer que tienes un problema con la comida.

**Pedro **(algo enfadado):- Yo no tengo ningún problema con la comida, es ella la que tiene un problema conmigo... Es demasiado buena.-

Todos se rieron ante el "problema" que tenía la comida con Pedro, salvo el aludido que no entendía cual era el chiste.

**Nico **(intentando mantener la calma):- El caso es que aquí Don Problemas tenía hambre, yo ya estaba un poco harto de que se pase todo el día comiendo. Vi que tenía un mango muy maduro de esos que son muy blandos justo encima. Se me ocurrió que quizás podría darle un escarmiento así que lancé mi sombrero dándole al mango y este, al caer, llenó a Pedro de pulpa.-Nico se puso a reir recordando la imagen de un Pedro lleno de Mango al igual que el resto de aves imaginando lo mismo.

**Pedro:-** Yo no le veo la gracia, tuve que pasarme todo el día a remojo para limpiarme.

**Nico (**a penas aguantando la risa):- El tema es que pensé que el mismo truco valdría para quitaros a esos monos de encima, como tienen la misma inteligencia que una fruta madura... -Esta vez todos se rieron del comentario de Nico.

**Blu **(divertido):- Eso si es una lógica aplastante jajaja.- comentó el guacamayo para seguir riéndose.

**Perla **(intentando no partirse por la mitad):- Hablando de estilos de lucha... ¿Puede saberse donde has aprendido a pelear así?- preguntó curiosa a Blu.

**Pedro**:- Si pájaro, yo te vi desde lejos y fue alucinante. Era algo así como...-Pedro intentaba imitar los movimientos de Blu, pero lo hizo tan torpemente que acabó resbalando y cayendo de una forma bastante cómica.- Bueno fue exactamente así- dijo avergonzado- Pero si que fue muy rápido- dijo recuperando el ánimo.

**Blu:**- Pues para empezar, dudo que pueda volver a hacerlo.- dijo divertido- Pero contestando a tu pregunta, creo que fue la adrenalina y demasiado tiempo libre jugando a la consola ja ja.- terminó riendo. Sus amigos los mirando con cara de no entender, no es que en la jungla abunden las consolas.-...cosas mías.- Dijo tratando de distraer.

En ese momento una perversa lucecita se encendió en el interior de ese extraño y misterioso lugar que es el cerebro de un subconsciente.

**S.P:**- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- dijo en un tono insinuante.

**Perla **(a si misma):- Ya estabas tardando... ¿A ver que se te ha ocurrido?- dijo de una forma que denotaba un cierto punto de fastidio.

**S.P **(ignorando el tono de Perla):- Juju Ya lo verás...-dijo en tono que mezclaba la insinuación con un punto de amenaza [?]-... vamos a ponerlo nervioso.-terminó en el mismo tono de antes.

**Perla**(a si misma) (extrañada y un poco temerosa)-: A que te refier...Eh!- Perla no pudo ni terminar. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse y a hablar sin que pudiera controlarlo.

**Perla **(insinuante):- Sabes Blu... La parte que mas me gustó de tu pelea...- Perla se acercaba lenta y de forma muy seductora a Blu. El guacamayo, desde que Perla había comenzado a hablar y a acercársele, se había quedado sin palabras. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.-... fue el final, cuando le dijiste tu nombre a aquel mono...- Perla estaba a unos milímetros del cuerpo del guacamayo.- me pareció... Muy sexy.- A Blu se le subieron los colores rápidamente mientras se le fundía el cerebro.

Mientras tanto Rafael, Nico y Pedro, se debatían entre la sorpresa de ver a Perla actuar así o la gracia que les hacía la cara de Blu.-Cuando podrás enseñarme a pelear así?- preguntó, separándose rápidamente del guacamayo y haciendo como que no había pasado nada. Blu consiguio unir los cables que aun le que daban en la cabeza para poder responderle.

**Blu **(aun nervioso, colorado y extrañado):- Yo... No se si podré...volver a hacerlo.- Se lo habría imaginado todo?

**Perla **(tranquila y en tono normal):- Vaya, es una pena. En fin, voy a sentarme en la parte de delante, estoy un poco cansada.-comenzó a caminar seguida de Blu [Que remedio].

**Blu, S.B.,Rafael, Nico y Pedro (**a si mismos):- ¿¡Pero que cuernos acaba de pasar aqui!-se preguntaron mientras abrían la boca incrédulos.

Perla pudo volver a tener su cuerpo bajo control. Intentaba caminar sin que se notara que le temblaban las piernas y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Estaba roja como un tomate.

**Perla **(a si misma):- Te parecerá divertido... No he pasado mas vergüenza en vida... A saber que pensaran los otros de mi... Y lo mas importante, ¿que pensará Blu?

**S.P.**:- Vamos, no te preocupes ,no se si te fijaste en su reacción pero fue muy cómica.- dijo divertida.

**Perla **(a si misma):- Está bien, te concedo ese punto- dijo mientras se reía interiormente- además estaba muy mono con esos coloretes.- Una pequeña sonrisa risueña se asomó en el rostro de la guacamaya mientras miraba de reojo a Blu que la seguía a cierta distancia aun con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, el guacamayo volvía a hacer funcionar su cerebro con una charla consigo mismo.

**Blu (**a si mismo):- Vale, no me esperaba esa... acción.- Aun estaba atónito.

**S.B.**:- Te puedo asegurar que no eres el único.- concordó.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Seguro que estaba ridículo, a penas podía moverme. Si era una prueba, la he suspendido seguro.-terminó derrotado.

**SB:**- Tranquilo, cualquiera se hubiera ahogado en sus propias babas si una hembra así se le hubiera acercado de la misma manera.- intentó consolar.- miralo de esta forma, ahora tu podrás devolvérsela pero de una forma un poco mas... sutil y educada.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Ya, ¿cómo?- preguntó escéptico.

**SB:**- Podrías empezar por sentarte con ella.-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Lo cierto es que Blu no se había dado cuenta de que Perla se había sentado ya al borde del tranvía mientras que él todavía permanecía de pie. El guacamayo se sentó a ver la hermosa puesta de sol que tenían ante ellos. Blu estaba maravillado con la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. La luz naranja intenso dela atardecer daba de lleno en Perla haciendo que esta brillara con una luz casi celestial. Blu no podía apartar la mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Perla. La guacamaya estaba muy nerviosa, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esa mirada.

**SB:**-¿Blu? ¿Blu? Amigo, quedando te embobado no vas a conseguir nada... ¿Blu? ¡Blu!- terminó gritando. Pero era imposible, Blu tenía el cerebro desconectado, no se como, pero consiguió oír algo a sus espaldas.

**Rafael** (susurrando):- ¡Blu!... ¡Blu!- El guacamayo se giró para ver que ocurría. Pudo ver a Rafael juntando las alas de la misma forma que en el barranco. Blu captó el mensaje de inmediato.

**Blu **(en el mismo tono que Rafael):- Tranquilo, ya lo se.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Ha llegado el momento de arriesgarse... ¿Me ayudarás?

**SB:**- No amigo mio. Esto es algo que debes hacer tu.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Gracias- contestó en tono sarcástico, pero el subconsciente no iba a echarse atrás.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Blu se acercó mas a Perla, hasta estar casi tocarle. Evidentemente ambos estaban nerviosos aunque intentaban no mostrarlo. Perla miraba hacia delante intentando no mirar a Blu, pues sabía que se pondría colorada.

**Rafael** (a Nico y Pedro):- Ahí está, ese es mi chico- dijo orgulloso.

Blu estiró el ala por detrás de Perla (lo que se llama el truco mas viejo del libro). Perla, extrañada, se giró hacia él. El guacamayo se puso terriblemente nervioso, lo habían pillado "in fraganti".

**Blu (**nervioso y agitado):- Ufff que calor e-estoy sudando creía que era biologicamente imposible pero... ¡Mira!- dicho esto levantó su ala para mostrar una mancha de sudor, no muy sexy que digamos.

**Perla**:- Ahi ¡va!- exclamó simplemente.

**Perla **(a si misma):- ¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Por que estará tan nervioso?- SP simplemente puso su mano en la cara. Había que estar ciego para no ver lo que intentaba Blu... Aunque el amor es ciego ¿no?.

Mientras tanto Blu se daba golpes mentales por haber dicho y hecho semejantes tonterías.

**SB:**- Creo que lo mejor será que te eche una mano o acabarás alentándola.

**Blu **(a si mismo):- No, conseguirlo o fracasar depende únicamente de mí. Tu lo has dicho, esto es algo que debo hacer por mi mismo.- dijo con determinación. La verdad es que SB no podía estar mas orgulloso de su compañero.

**Nico**:- Ese es tu chico ya lo veo.- dijo divertido mientras Pedro se reía al ver la escenita montada por el guacamayo.

**Rafael:**- ¿Que pasa? Necesita una ayudita- intentó defenderse- Caldead el ambiente- dijo en tono sugerente.

**Pedro:**- Está echo, ahí voy soy un experto en subir la temperatura- dijo en tono chulesco.- Al loro... _Miiiiira esa chica miramirala. Pipipipillalá. Lleva lleva lleva llevalá a la pista a bailar. Baja baja baja mas baja b-baja_- cantaba en un tono típico de las discotecas hasta que fue interrumpido por Rafael.

**Rafael:**-¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿A donde vas con eso?- Al tucán no le gustaba nada el "ambiente" que creaba Pedro. Pero Nico parecía tener una idea mejor.

**Nico (**mientras volaba hacia Pedro):- Pedro, Pedro, eso es muy agresivo. Se agradece la creatividad pero creo que ya lo tengo... Tu sígueme- Nico empezó a silbar la canción "Fly Love". Pedro entendió el mensaje de inmediato y voló a los cables del tranvía para tocarlos como si fueran una guitarra.

**Rafael:- **Eso está muchísimo mejor-dijo satisfecho.

_**Fly Love (Jamie Foxx cantada por Nico)**_

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching for an answer  
>In the moonlight<br>When I saw your face_

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peaking out from under moon beams  
>Through the palm trees<br>Swaying in the breeze_

_I know that I'm feeling so much more than ever before  
>And so I'm giving more to you than I though I could do<em>

_Don't know how it happened, don't know why, but you don't really need a reason  
>When the stars shine<br>Just to fall in love_

_Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time  
>In the sunshine<br>Flying in the sky_

_I know that I'm feeling so much more than ever before  
>And so I'm giving more to you than I though I could do<em>

_Now I know love is real  
>So when sky high, as the angels dry<br>Letting you and I fly love_

Rafael se puso a volar adelantando al tranvía para ir entre los árboles y esparcir las flores rosas. Las flores en el aire, el color del cielo por el atardecer, la música... Todo ello se unía para crear un ambiente muy romántico.

**Perla:**- Vaya... Que puesta de sol mas bonita.- lo cierto es que la guacamaya estaba inmensamente feliz. Estaba ante un precioso atardecer junto al ave de la que estaba enamorada, aunque este no lo supiera.

**Blu (**que no dejaba de ver a Perla):- Si-dijo embobado. Perla no podía continuar impavida ante la mirada de Blu.

**Perla**:- ¿Que?- Preguntó curiosa- ¿Tengo algo en el pico?

**Blu:- **No, no es eso...-Era hora de arriesgarse- Me estaba fijando en lo hermosa que eres, sobretodo con esta luz.

Perla no se lo podía creer. Blu le había lanzado un piropo en toda regla. Estaba inmensamente feliz, no pudo evitar ponerse muy colorada, hasta el punto de tener que apartar la vista.

**Perla **(nerviosa):- G-gracias.- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Blu se intentaba armar de valor para lo que iba a hacer.

**SB:-** Vamos Blu, dile lo que sientes.

El guacamayo tomo una bocanada de aire y la soltó para relajarse. Tomó otra bocanada y con ella reunió todo el valor que tenía dentro.

**Blu:-¿**P-Perla?

**Perla:**- ¿Si?

**Blu **(muy, pero que muy nervioso):- Hace tiempo que quiero decirte... Que yo...que yo...qAggghgggghgg- Blu no pudo terminar.

**Perla:**- Que encanto te ahoga la...- Perla se quedo helada cuando se giro hacia Blu.

La música paró, Nico y Pedro estaban aterrados. Rafael seguía volando así que no se enteraba de lo que ocurría. Blu estaba siendo estrangulado por Nigel. La cacatúa había llegado volando sigilosamente y había atrapado a Blu en el momento mas importante.

**Nigel:-** Nunca envíes un mono a hacer el trabajo de un ave. Me ha sido mas fácil encontraros que convencer a esos estúpidos para que me ayudaran.- dijo en tono despectivo.- No te me quedes así mirando periquita... No te preocupes en cuanto termine con él iré a por ti.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Blu. Aunque medio inconsciente, el guacamayo reunió el poco aire que le quedaba para pegarle una fuerte patada en el estómago a Nigel soltó a Blu, que caía desmayado, mientras se agarraba el estomago. Perla seguía congelada.

**SP:**- ¡PERLA REACCIONA!-

El grito del subconsciente hizo que Perla despertara e inmediatamente le dio un empujón a la cacatúa haciéndola caer del tranvía quedando inconsciente. Rafael volvió al tranvía en el momento en el que Perla le daba el empujón a Nigel. Cuando la cacatúa cayó, Perla corrió a por Blu y lo recogió entre sus alas.

**Perla:**- ¡Blu! ¡Blu! Dime algo- una lágrima caía por su mejilla.- Blu...por favor...

**Blu:**- Cof..Cof...-tosió- Buena envestida jeje.

**Perla **(muy contenta):- ¡Blu! Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme pesar que estas muerto- fingió enfadarse.

**Blu **(divertido):- Trato hecho. Rafael, Nico y Pedro se mantenían a distancia observando la tierna escena que montaban los guacamayos. Pero debía acabar, pues, en medio de la acción, habían llegado al taller donde vivía Luis.

* * *

><p>Alguien lee estas anotaciones del final? XD<p>

Espero que os haya gustado este cap aun que no le haya añadido muchos cambios xD. No pude evitar apiadarme de BLu en la película hacía demasiado el ridículo xD. En fin creo que no tengo nada mas que comentar, luego me cabrearé por que me he olvidado algo xD. **Anuncio: He actualizado mi profile sería bueno que lo leyerais por si os queréis informar de los nuevos proyectos. Es voluntario xD.**

**Agradecimientos por review: KevinBlu, link hero of time, ILoveMusicSong, ha7i7ozlo, Agron, ASHKORE15.**

**UN SALUDO, GRACIAS POR LEERME. DEJAD VUESTRAS REVIEW SEAN BUENAS O MALAS QUE ANIMAN IGUAL XD MANDADME VUESTRAS DUDAS O CONSEJOS POR PM. GRACIAS**


	13. Chapter 12: Todo el mundo parte 1

_**Siento haber tardado tantisimo en actualizar...pero la vagancia y la longitud del cap pudieron conmigo. Al final he decidido dividir el cap en dos si no quedaría muy largo. subiré la segunda parte el domingo y si no, os permito que me mateis a Pm. Pido perdón otra vez.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12: Todo el mundo adora los desfiles (parte 1)<strong>_

Se había hecho de noche. Un tucán, un canario, un cardenal, dos guacamayos azules y una cadena estaban delante de un taller mecánico de la parte alta de Río de Janeiro._**  
><strong>_Las aves entraron encabezados por Rafael, de últimos iban nuestros tortolitos.**_  
><em>**

**Blu:**- Las damas primero- ofreció caballerosamente a Perla.

__**Perla:-** No, por favor pasa tu primero.- contestó muy vergonzosa ante la atenciones del guacamayo._**  
><strong>_

**Perla y Blu:**-Está bien, de acuerdo.-no se dieron cuenta de la respuesta del otro, haciendo que al entrar se dieran un pequeño golpe entre cabezas.__

__Ambos guacamayos estaban muy nerviosos el uno con el otro. Blu agarró de inmediato a Perla para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, aunque la soltó de inmediato por vergüenza. Ambos rieron nerviosamente por lo absurdo de la situación.

__**Perla:-** Lo vamos a conseguir...Ha sido movido no?- Intentó relajar un poco el ambiente._**  
><strong>_

**Blu: **Si- suspiró.

__**Perla:-** Estas cosas no deben pasar en "Mininaipe"-comentó divertida.

__**Blu **(extrañado):-"Mininaipe"?- Cerebro de Blu procesando los datos- Ah! Ya caigo! Minisota Jaja muy bueno el chiste.- rió aunque continuaba nervioso.

__**Blu **(a si mismo):- Que me pasa? Antes no estaba tan nervioso- En la cabeza de Perla también revoloteaba la misma pregunta.

__Mientras tanto Rafael buscaba a su amigo Luis.

__**Rafael:- **Luis? Luis! Estas ahí? Compañero! Quiero que conozcas a unos amigos!_**  
><strong>_

Una misteriosa figura observaba a las aves desde la oscuridad... Desde el capó de un coche, un furioso bulldog saltó ladrando a por las aves. Nico y Pedro salieron volando como almas que lleva el diablo mientras los guacamayos corrían como buenamente podían seguidos por el bulldog mientras repetían lo mismo que cuando huyeron juntos por primera vez. Rafael... Rafael estaba misteriosamente tranquilo._**  
><strong>_El bulldog saltó ladrando como loco atrapando a nuestra pareja bajo sus patas, Blu abrazó a Perla para protejerla de un fin mas que probable. Los guacamayos cerraron los ojos creyendo que el final estaba cerca.**_  
><em>**De repente...¿risas? El bulldog reía tranquilamente.

__**Bulldog **(amistoso):-Os lo habéis creído- dijo mientras se reía.

__Los guacamayos se separaron y miraron al babeante perro temerosos y extrañados.

__**Bulldog:-** He podido arrancaros la cabeza-dijo en tono amenazador- Pero no lo he hecho- terminó muy amistoso.- Pero podría...-dijo pensativo y con la mirada perdida.

__Rafael decidió que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas antes de que los guacamayos sufrieran un infarto.**_  
><em>**

**Rafael:-** Vamos Luis deja de asustar a mis amigos.-pidió de forma divertida.

__**Luis:-** Ei! Rafa a mis patas!- El bulldog se quitó d encima de los guacamayos para darle un fuerte abrazo a Rafael dejándolo lleno de babas.- Estas estupendo!- dijo separándose del tucán._**  
><strong>_

Mientras tanto, con los guacamayos...

__**Perla **(ruborizada):- Esto... Blu... Y-ya puedes soltarme.- El guacamayo se puso completamente rojo, no había soltado a Perla desde que les saltaron encima.

__**Blu **(muy ruborizado):- C-claro p-perdona.- Ambos se separaron y se levantaron rápidamente ambos muy sonrojados y justo a tiempo para ver y oir la conversación entre Rafael y Luis._**  
><strong>_Perla:- Espera... Luis... Es un bulldog?

__**Luis **(ofendido):- Tienes algo contra los perros?

__**Perla:**- Solo cuando me babean encima.- Hay que reconocer que perseguir a alguien como un loco para saltarle luego encima, no es la mejor forma de saludarlo.

__Rafael pudo ver que Luis se ponía algo tristón, no le gustaba que se metieran con él por ese problema.

__**Luis **(muy triste):- Es un problemilla médico.

__**Rafael:-** Vamos Luis te necesitamos...

__**Luis **(algo enfadado):- Se ha metido conmigo.

__**Rafael:**- Vamos eres el único que puede hacerlo- Rafael voló hasta donde estaban los guacamayos y levantó la cadena.-Venga, ayudanos._**  
><strong>_

Luis miro hacia la cadena y se puso a pensar.

__**Luis:- **Creo que ya tengo la solución...

__Los guacamayos estaban al comienzo de una mesa, al otro una radial afilada. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber lo que estaba tramando el bulldog.

__**Perla:-** Oye cuando dije que no me gustaban los perros... No la decía en serio.-dijo asustada pensando que era una venganza.

__El bulldog subió hasta detrás de los guacamayos en una plataforma con un casco de soldador en la cabeza. Una sonrisa de superioridad brillaba en su rostro.

__**Blu (a**sustado):- S-seguro que esto es seguro?-preguntó escéptico.

__**Luis:- **Completamente...(murmullos incomprensibles)-dijo confiado- En fin... Vamos allá...-Luis se puso la mascara de soldador.- SI HAY PROBLEMAS GRITAD MUY ALTO PORQUE NO OIGO MUY BIEN CUANDO LLEVO ESTO PUESTO... OYE RAFA DALE AL INTERRUPTOR!- gritó el perro.

__Rafael estaba en un pared al lado de un gran interruptor rojo y oxidado.

__**Rafael **(aparentemente despreocupado):- Tranquilos es un profesional- dicho esto, con un poco de esfuerzo bajó el interruptor.

__El sonido de un motor llegando a su máxima capacidad inundó la sala, la sierra radial giraba rápidamente. Nico y Pedro se taparon los ojos, no tenían el coraje suficiente como para mirar.

__**Luis:**- PROCURAD NO MOVEROS ES QUE CON ESTO TAMPOCO VEO GRAN COSA!-

Una vez hecha la advertencia empezó a empujar a los guacamayos de camino a la sierra._**  
><strong>_Los guacamayos, temiendo por su vida, se revolvían intentando liberarse del abrazo del bulldog. Por suerte o por desgracia, una gota de baba cayó de la mascara de Luis.

Los siguientes momentos ocurrieron a cámara lenta. Luis piso la gota haciendo que resbalase y empujase a los guacamayos hacia la radial. Ante el inminente peligro, Perla se puso a volar alcanzando una lampara cercana arrastrando a Blu en el proceso.

La cabeza del guacamayo pasó peligrosamente cerca de la radial, tanto, que una pequeña pluma salió cortada de la cabeza de Blu. Por el efecto péndulo, Blu volvió de atrás a delante golpeando por detrás a un desconcertado Luis. El Bulldog cayo directo en la sierra que de inmediato, partió la mascara de soldador en dos pero dejando lo a él intacto._**  
><strong>_Rafael intentaba desesperadamente apagar la sierra, pero sin éxito.

En la segunda vuelta, Perla no pudo mantener el agarre. Ambos guacamayos salieron disparados hacia Luis unidos por la cadena. Cuando Luis iba a gritar, la cadena se metió en su boca y el impacto hizo que cayera patas arriba, quedando los guacamayos colgando de la cadena boca abajo._**  
><strong>_La baba del perro fue bajando y acumulándose en las patas de ambos guacamayos. La lubricación y la gravedad hicieron el resto. Perla y Blu cayeron al suelo estaban doloridos...y libres. Luis escupió la cadena, la cual se estrello en la radial haciendo que se enredara y parase de una forma violenta demostrando que la idea de Luis no era muy...segura.**_  
><em>**Blu se levantó del suelo un tanto molesto.

__**Blu:-** Puaj! Que asco- se quejó mirándose la pata. En ese momento se dio cuenta. Su humor cambió por completo.- Soy libre...-susurró incredulo.- Perla Perla! Estamos libres. Pringaditos pero libres! Seguramente infectados pero libres! Que bien que todo haya...- En ese momento una alegre Perla pasó volando y gritando por toda la estancia. El humor de Blu se deshinchó de inmediato. Había llegado el momento... De decidir.- acabado- terminó depresivo.

__Perla continuaba volando feliz hacia el exterior seguía por el resto de aves mientras Blu continuaba en el suelo peleando consigo mismo mientras caminaba al exterior.

__**Blu **(pensando):- Ha llegado el momento de decidir...me quedo o me vuelvo a Minnesota.

__**SB:**- Aun tienes que preguntártelo? Quédate! Dile lo que sientes! Recuerda poco que...

__**Blu (a** si mismo):- Eso no me sirve ahora...- Blu estaba en el exterior del taller mirando como sus amigos volavan felices.

__**Blu (**a si mismo):- Ves lo feliz que es volando, es libre. Esa libertad no puede proporcionársela alguien como yo.

__Luis vio la depresiva faceta de Blu. Intentó darle frases de ánimo pero el guacamayo no escuchaba... Su mirada cambió de repente, había tomado una decisión.**_  
><em>**En lo alto, Perla disfrutaba de su recién recuperada libertad hasta que...

__**SP:- **Siento aguarte la fiesta pero hay alguien que no puede celebrar la libertad igual que tu.

__**Perla **(a si misma):- Blu!- dijo comprendiendo de inmediato el mensaje.

__La guacamaya voló hacia Blu aterrizando cerca de él. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy animado.

__**Perla:**- Blu? Blu que pasa?-preguntó preocupada.

__**Blu **(en tono difícil de describir):- Nada. Todo va perfecto tu volverás a la selva y yo con Linda como habíamos dicho.

__Nico, Pedro y Rafael se acercaron lo que creían que era una futura declaración de amor.

__**Nico** (alegre y despreocupado):- Venga tortolitos menos hablar y mas aletear...Dadle caña!_**  
><strong>_

Mientras en la cabeza de Blu...

__**SB:-** No amigo...no te hagas esto

__**Blu **(a si mismo):- Tengo que hacerlo...prefiero que me odien a tener que soportar el dolor de una despedida.

__**Perla:-** En realidad yo...

__**Blu:- **Perla... seamos sinceros...-el tono de voz cambió de repente-... Esta no es mi tierra. Esas yo no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de venir aquí... Y otra cosa...-a Blu le costaba continuar_**  
><strong>_

**SB:-** no lo digas no lo digas_**  
><strong>_

**Blu:**-...NO AGUANTO LA SAMBA!_**  
><strong>_

Nico se puso a llorar mientras que Pedro se enfadaba. Rafael parecía mirar escéptico a Blu pero nadie se daba cuenta. Perla se mantenía en silencio, impactada.

__**Blu:**-Es cierto, todas las canciones de marras suenan exactamente igual... _Tico taco yoh yoh yoh... Tico taco yoh yoh yoh... _Sabéis lo que os digo... Quedaos con vuestro _tico taco_.- El guacamayo se dio la vuelta y se puso a a caminar. Su cara no era de enfado, si no de una tristeza absoluta._**  
><strong>_

**Blu** (a si mismo):- Lo siento...de verdad.

__**Perla **(MUY ENFADADA):- BIEN! ADIOS MASCOTA!-terminó echándose a volar muy rápido.

__A Rafel no le gustaba como habían acabado las cosas. No tenía muy claro el por que, pero sabía que las cosas que había dicho Blu no eran ciertas.

__**Rafael **(gritando):- Perla vuelve! Sois almas gemelas...Tu eres su Julieta y el es tu Romeo...vale allí los dos palman...pero tu ya me entiendes!- al ver que no daba resultado le comentó sus impresiones sobre el comportamiento de Blu. Ambos parecieron entenderle.

__**Rafael:-** Juventud y amor... Una mezcla melodramática. Está bien chicos id a buscarla. Yo iré a por el cabezotas.

__Perla volaba a toda velocidad intentando escapar de la tristeza que estaba invadiendo su corazón.

__**Perla (**a si misma muy triste):- Por que? Por que tuve que enamorarme de un idiota de tal magnitud? Como pude pensar siquiera que podría llegar a quererme?-una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.- Somos muy diferentes...Quizás sea mejor así... A lo mejor estoy condenada a vivir sola-otra lágrima- Todas las aves a las que he querido o amado me han abandonado... Primero mis padres y ahora...

__**SP:-** PARA!-grito enfadada- ÉL NO TE HA ABANDONADO. RELAJATE Y DEJAME EXPLICARTE...-el subconsciente no pudo terminar.

__Desde la distancia Nico y Pedro pudieron ver como una enorme cacatúa atrapaba a Perla entre sus garras. La guacamaya intentaba defenderse pero parecía no surtir efecto.

Nico y Pedro sabían que no podrían hacer nada contra semejante ave. Como todo pirata, pusieron en practica la mas antigua de las tradiciones...huir para poder ayudar (con refuerzos) {_N. A.:FRASE SIN NINGUN SENTIDO SACADA DE PIRATAS DEL CARIBE POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE HACER MAS AMENA ESTA PESADA LECTURA ;-)_}

__Mientras tanto la pelea entre Perla y Nigel continuaba...

__**Nigel:**- A donde ibas con tanta prisa periquita?- dijo mientras agarraba a Perla del cuello._**  
><strong>_

**Perla **(muy cabreada):-Pues ahora iba a arrancarte los ojos!- mientras decía esto intentó darle un zarpazo pero no resultó.

__**Nigel:-** Uhhh calma ese temperamento querida... Vamos a ir a un desfile... Todo el mundo adora los desfiles- dijo mientras reía como un loco.

__Perla canalizó la rabía que sentía para darle una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que Nigel la soltase. Voló lo mas rápido que pudo pero no fue suficiente. Un golpe seco hizo que la vista comenzara a nublarse le. Pero antes pudo reconocer la figura blanca plateada y de profundos ojos azules...Lúa.

* * *

><p><em>No ha sido demasiado largo xD. Ya se que no he cambiado gran cosa (volvemos al principio como en los primeros cap ¬¬) En fin los cambios mas importantes están en la segunda parte. Como os dije si no la publico el domingo o el lunes por la noche os permito que me enterreis en pm.<em>

_Por último, se que la calidad a disminuido. Pero tengo una excusa XD lo mio es el romance y hasta la escena final no hay mucho (Por no decir que no hay nada ¬¬) La última cosa es que nos acercamos al final han sido unos meses cuanto menos interesantes y..._

_**ST:**- Vamos, deja las despedidas para el último cap...si es que para entonces no te han matado..._

_**Trisque:**- Aun que seas un pesado a veces tienes razón... espera... que! _

_**ST:**- NADA! -.-"_

_**Hora de los agradecimientos:** KEvinBlu, ILoveMusicSong,ha7i7ozlo, Agron, ASHKORE15_

_**Agradecimientos especiales:** KevinBlu: Por haberme dicho un titulo genial y por haberme dado ideas para este cap (apareceran en la parte 2 xD)_

_Un saludo. No os digo que me mandéis sugerencias porque prácticamente está todo decidido para el final pero si queréis... Dejad vuestras reviews sean buenas o malas Que son gratis! Para dudas o sugerencias dejad un Pm... NO DEJEIS DE VISITAR MI PERFIL XD_


	14. Chapter 13: Todo el mundo parte 2

_******En fin aquí está el penúltimo capítulo del fic, el final se acerca a pasos agigantados. lo cierto es que creo que este cap. es mejor que la anterior. Disfrutad.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Todo el mundo adora los desfiles (parte 2)<strong>_

Blu caminaba a pasos lentos y depresivos al centro de conservación ambiental. Sus pasos no eran los únicos en las calles de Río ahora vacías por el carnaval. Pocas podían ser las aves que lo siguieran.

**Blu:-** Rafael deja de seguirme. Vas por el lugar equivocado, el carnaval es por el otro lado.

**Rafael:- **Yo no voy al carnaval...no...me voy a casa.-dijo con un aparente buen humor.

Blu se paró en seco y se volvió encarando a Rafael.

**Blu:-**Creí que adorabas el carnaval.- dijo desconcertado.

**Rafael:-**Y así es... Pero adoro mucho mas a mi familia... Y esa decisión la he tomado con esto (señalando al pecho)... No con esto (señalando a la cabeza)...además las decisiones tomadas con la cabeza no siempre tienen buen resultado y la tuya... No lo iba a tener...- Blu puso cara de no entender.- Se que lo que nos dijiste no lo piensas en realidad... Seguramente pensaste que era mejor así. Que Perla se merecía a alguien mejor o alguna estupidez de ese tipo.

Blu estaba atónito, Rafael había dado directamente en el clavo.

**Blu**(impresionado):- Como has...?

**Rafael:-**Experiencia amigo mio, experiencia.- dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al guacamayo mientras reía animadamente.- Ahora escuchame bien. Tu amas a Perla...ella te ama a ti... Ve a por todas muchacho...vas a recuperarla y nosotros te ayudaremos.

**Blu:**- Gracias Rafael...de verdad.

En este emotivo momento, un par de voces llamaron la atención de las aves.

**Nico y Pedro:**- BLU! BLU!

**Pedro **(histérico):- BLU ACABAMOS DE VER A UNA CACATÚA GIGANTE!

**Nico **(histerico):- SI, Y CON GARRAS DE NINJA!

**Pedro**(histerico)- ERA UN RATO FEA, pero eso no es lo que importa.

**Nico:-**Y PERLA ESTABA ALLÍ, HA IDO A POR ELLA. LE DIJO "TU VIENES CONMIGO PRINCESA"

**Pedro:-**Y ELLA HIZO (intentó imitar unos movimientos de lucha) "NO SOY TU PRINCESA SUELTA" Y ENTONCES...

**Blu:- **Ya basta!- El guacamayo no se estaba enterando de nada y, con tanto grito, le acabaría estallando la cabeza.

**Nico:**- QUE TIENE A PERLA TIO! Y SE LA HA LLEVADO AL DESFILE!- gritó junto con Pedro.

De inmediato, a Blu le llegaron los remordimientos. Si no hubiera dicho esas cosas... Si hubiese actuado así... No había tiempo de pensar en eso. Había que buscar una forma rápida de llegar al desfile, ya que él no podía ir volando. Como de la nada, el guacamayo recordó uno de los artilugios que aparecían en uno de sus animes favoritos. Sabía como construirlo, pero necesitaba los materiales y solo había un lugar donde conseguirlos.  
>Rafael, Nico y Pedro pudieron ver como se le iluminaba la cara al guacamayo. Cuando estaban a punto de preguntar si se le había ocurrido algo...<p>

**Blu:-**Vamos, vayamos rápido al taller de Luis. Tengo una idea.

Las aves siguieron al guacamayo preguntándose que se le habría ocurrido.

_15 minutos después a las puertas del taller..._

**Luis:- **Esto Blu... Seguro que esto funcionara?- preguntó preocupado montado en el artefacto que había construido el guacamayo.

**Blu:-**No tengo ni la mas remota idea. Pero por intentarlo...- comentó mientras montaba delante de Luis sujetando lo que parecía un acelerador y una cerradura.

Blu había conseguido unir a un monopatín dos turbos de los coches qie estaban en el taller y una garrafa que hacía las veces de depósito.

**Blu**(serio):- Rafael... Tu y el dúo dinámico buscad a Perla...nos vemos en el desfile.

**Rafael:- **No quieres que te acompañemos?

**Blu:- **Rafael si este aparato funciona sera mas rápido que ir andando pero no que el vuelo de un ave. No podemos perder el tiempo.- terminó con una sonrisa de confianza.

**Rafael:-**En ese caso...mucha suerte.- dijo el tucán extendiéndole el ala.

**Blu:-**Lo mismo digo... Procurad no hacer nada hasta que yo llegue.-terminó riendo y estrechándole el ala a su compañero.

**Rafael **(a Nico y Pedro):- Vámonos chicos.- El dúo dinámico asintió y salió volando con Rafael rumbo al carnaval.

Una vez las aves se marcharon, Blu decidió que era hora de poner en marcha su creación.

**Blu:-**Allá vamos... Luis, sujétate y reza para que funcione (y no nos matemos)- dicho esto Blu apretó el botón.

El casero motor comenzó a absorber aire y a acumular energía. Una vez cargado, Blu pulsó de nuevo el botón para desbloquear los frenos. La potencia de ambos turbos hizo que las ruedas patinasen dejando un rastro de humo mientras el perro y el guacamayo salían disparados por las calles de Río.

_Mientras tanto, con Perla..._

La guacamaya abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza. Podía oír claramente la música del carnaval. Perla consiguió ajustar lo suficiente la visión como para dislumbrar dos figuras blancas. De inmediato sus sentidos se recuperaron. Pudo ver claramente donde estaba. Estaba encerrada en una jaula dentro de lo que parecía un camión. Además de la suya, había otras muchas jaulas con las aves que había visto cuando la encadenaron a Blu. Blu... La imagen del guacamayo separándose de ella en el taller de Luis invadía su mente.

**Lúa:-**Ya te has despertado... No se que ha visto mi príncipe en ti, no aguantas ni un golpecito de nada.- dijo en tono despectivo.

**Perla:- **Tú...

**Lúa:-**Sorprendida?- preguntó sarcástica.

**Perla:- **Lo cierto es que no.

**Lúa:- **Sabes... En un principio iba a encargarme yo de ti pero, lo creas o no, no me gusta mancharme las manos. Al salir del club, me encontré con Nigel... En fin contigo fuera, Blu no tendrá a nadie... Salvo a mi.

En ese momento, Nigel se acerco a la guacamaya por la espalda.

**Nigel:-**Siento discrepar querida.- Lúa se dio la vuelta confundida. Nigel le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que la guacamaya se desplomara agarrándose el estomago con las alas.- Me temo que no puedo dejar al guacamayo libre. Lo cierto es, que tu también eres un espécimen bastante raro. Seguro que mis compañeros sacarán dinero por ti también.

Lúa levantó la cabeza. Temblaba de dolor y rabia. Como podía haber caido en una trampa tan burda.

**Lúa:-**Traidor...- masculló débilmente.

Nigel soltó una de sus risas locas. Acto seguido le pegó otra fuerte patada lanzandola al interior de una jaula, inconsciente. Nigel cerro la jaula con un gran candado y se dirigió hacia Perla.

**Nigel**:- Una en el saco... Y otro a punto.

**Perla**:- No podrás encontrarle... Ya se ha ido.- terminó tristemente.

**Nigel **(con tono de superioridad):- No necesito buscarle... Él te buscará a ti.- dicho esto salió volando hasta desaparecer de la vista de Perla.

La guacamaya no pudo evitar quedarse pensando en las palabras de la cacatúa.

**Perla**(pensando):- Ojalá fuera verdad...

**SP:**- Y si lo fuera?- Perla estaba por contestar, pero su propio subconsciente se lo impidió interrumpiéndola.- Parate a pensar. De verdad crees que Blu, el mismo Blu que te acompaño en esos momentos difíciles, podría ser el mismo que dijo esas palabras en el taller? No hace falta que me contestes, no, no era el mismo- SP sabía que si dejaba hablar a Perla acabaría diciendo alguna tontería que mas tarde lamentaría.- Llamalo intuición de subconsciente (o conexión mental), pero creo que tu amado solo quería evitarte el dolor de su ida. El muy idiota se piensa que eres demasiado buena para él, que te mereces algo mejor...

Mientras tanto sobre el desfile, Rafael y el dúo dinámico, buscaban la carroza en la que podía estar presa. Cuando sobrevolaron una carroza con forma de gallina hecha con trapos y conos de tráfico, las aves se miraron unos a otros incrédulos.

**Pedro:**- Esto va en serio?- preguntó sarcástico- Hay que estar ciego para no fijarse en que esa cosa no debería estar ahí! Solo les falta un cartel que diga "Somos contrabandistas" Se puede saber que le pasa a la pasma de Río?-terminó cabreado.

**Rafael (**sereno):- Calmate Pedro, tengo un plan- el dúo dinámico escuchó expectante- Bien, tu y Nico buscareis a Blu y le direis donde estamos...mientras yo iré a husmear un poco... De acuerdo?

**Pedro:**- Esta hecho!- Dijo en su actitud chulesca.

**Nico:-**Hecho. Y Rafael... Ten cuidado- dijo con preocupación.

**Rafael:-**Lo tendré.

El grupo de aves se separó de acuerdo con el plan de Rafael.  
>El tucán bajó hasta lo que pretendía ser el trasero de la gallina. Encontró un orificio en la malla metálica que intentaba dar forma a la carroza. Aunque con algo de dificultad, consiguió meterse por el llegando a la parte de almacenaje del camión. No estaba demasiado iluminado, apenas un agujero en el techo permitía entrar a la luz proveniente de la iluminación del desfile.<br>Rafael pudo ver a Lúa tendida en una de las jaulas. Se acercó a comprobar que estuviera bien, por muy mal que le cayera, ningún ave se merece acabar secuestrada. Pero el tucán perdió toda la preocupación por la guacamaya albina al ver a Perla en otra de las jaulas. Se acercó cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto.

**Rafael (**susurrando):- Perla, Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

**Perla:-**Rafael? Rafael!- casi gritó al reconocer al tucán.

La guacamaya estaba feliz de ver a Rafael, pero en el fondo estaba algo triste porque esperaba que fuera Blu el que apareciese. Rafael pudo ver ese pequeñísimo dejo de tristeza en el rostro de Perla. Lo comprendió en seguida.

**Rafael **(susurrando)- Shhhhh- hizo para que Perla bajara su tono de voz- No te preocupes, Blu está de camino. Él es mucho mas hábil que yo en estas... Cosas.- dijo mientras observaba el candado que cerraba la jaula de la guacamaya.

Perla no podía estar mas alegre. Blu volvería a por ella esa era la prueba definitiva que confirmaba que Blu también la amaba a ella. Mas la felicidad de Perla se desvaneció cuando vio a una figura conocida detrás de Rafael.

Perla:- RAFAEL CUIDADO!

El tucán se apartó en el momento justo en el que Nigel lanzaba una fuerte patada esquivándola por los pelos de un calvo.

**Rafael**(con su típica serenidad):- Menuda bienvenida- se quejó

**Nigel:**- Vaya... Lo siento- se disculpó sarcástico.- Pero no me gustan los intrusos.- Nigel lanzó un puñetazo, que Rafael consiguió volver a esquivar.- Aunque... Sabes? Debo estarte agradecido, no solo atraparé a los guacamayos, si no que también mis compañeros podrán ganar mas dinero con un tucán- La cacatúa soltó una de sus diabólicas risotadas.

**Rafael:**- Lo siento amigo...- dijo esquivando de nuevo los golpes-...pero pienso volver a casa con mi familia- Cuando Nigel le dio la espalda, Rafael le propinó un fuerte picotazo en la nuca tirándolo al suelo.-...y voy a llevarme a mis amigos.

Creyéndose el vencedor, Rafael volvió a ver si podía hacer algo con ese dichoso candado. Pero antes de que Perla pudiera advertirle, Nigel se levantó y le hizo la zancadilla. El tucán calló al suelo desconcertado. La cacatúa aprovechó la situación y lo lanzó al interior de una jaula de una patada en el estomago, igual que hizo con Lúa.

**Rafael **(débilmente):- Eso ha sido rastrero hasta para ti.- dijo enfadado.

**Nigel:-** Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo... hasta que esté muerto.- dijo diabolicamente mientras se colocaba el peinado.

_Mientras tanto al principio del desfile..._

**Blu:-**Mierda, se nos ha acabado el combustible.- dijo cabreado. El artilugio había conseguido llegar al principio del desfile.

Cuando pararon Luis saltó al suelo y se puso a besarlo, al parecer el viaje había sido muy movido.

**Blu **(simpatico):- Vamos Luis, no ha sido para tanto.- comentó al ver el estado del bulldog.

**Luis **(algo molesto):- Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando vengas a dar una vuelta conmigo en ala delta.- amenazó con cara maligna. Blu decidió que era mejor tragarse sus palabras.

En ese momento un cardenal y un canario llegaron volando y gritando al lugar donde habían parado el bulldog y el guacamayo. Al aterrizar tuvieron que parar durante unos segundos a coger aire.

**Nico:- **Blu, te hemos estado buscando.- dijo aun recuperando el aire- los hemos encontrado.

**Pedro:-** Si, van en una carroza cutre y gallinácea- dijo con su actitud chulesca.

**Nico:-**Rafael, se quedó a ver si Perla estaba bien y si podía liberarla...

**Blu:-**Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad. Cuando recuperéis el aliento id a ayudar a Rafael, yo iré en cuanto pueda. - No hizo falta que Blu lo repitiera. El dúo dinámico salió volando a ayudar a su compañero.

**Blu:- **Y ahora como llego yo hasta allí?. Sin gasolina este trasto no sirve para nada.- pensó en voz alta

**Luis:**- Ejem! Es que te has olvidado de mi? Anda sube!- ordenó el bulldog. El guacamayo no se lo pensó dos veces y subió a la espalda del bulldog.

El carnaval de ese año sería recordado mas adelante por la graciosa escena de un guacamayo montado en un bulldog. Luis corría todo lo que podía. Una vez adelantaron a una carroza muy iluminada con una figura de un gran loro, consiguieron ver la "carroza" donde estaban sus amigos.

**Blu:-**Ahí está!

**Luis:- **Dios mio eso mas que una carroza es un delito!- comentó divertido. Blu rió ante el comentario del bulldog, pero en su interior algo lo inquietaba, juraría que alguien había gritado su nombre.

Ambos continuaron hasta que se toparon con unos bailarines vestidos de cocodrilos. Uno de ellos le dio sin querer un coletazo a Blu tirándolo del bulldog.  
>Luis, pensando que atacaban a su amigo, mordió la cola del bailarín impidiéndole avanzar.<br>Un poco aturdido, Blu sabía que no había tiempo que perder. Rápidamente se subió al monopatín sobre el que se desplazaba el bailarín.  
>Blu esquivó hábilmente al resto de bailarines llegando ak los zancudos. Maniobró entre los zancos para aprovechar la pisada del último y salir volando.<br>El guacamayo aterrizó en la misma zona que Rafael. Se introdujo por el agujero para llegar a la zona de carga.  
>De inmediato se acerco a la jaula de Perla. En un primer momento se preocupó al verla tan pensativa, pero no había tiempo.<p>

**Perla:-**Blu!-la guacamaya no podía estar mas contenta y a la vez tan preocupada, pues sabía lo que les había pasado a sus amigos.

**Blu **(confiado):- Tranquila Perla, te sacaré de aquí en un periquete- dijo mientras se ponía a toquetear el candado.

**Perla **(preocupada):- Blu, tienes que irte Nigel...- no le dio tiempo a acabar pues la cacatúa salió de entre las sombras para agarrar a Blu por la garganta y meterlo en una jaula al lado de la de Perla.

**Nigel**:- Hola periquito, que detalle que te hayas unido a nuestra fiesta- rió sarcástico.

**Blu (**seguro):- No te tengo miedo, en este momento las tres aves mas feroces y sanguinarias de Río están de camino hacía aquí.- intentó intimidar preguntándose donde estarían sus amigos.

**Pedro:-**Habéis oído eso? Viene la caballería!- exclamó contento. Pedro estaba en la misma jaula que Rafael y Nico.

**Nico (**deprimido):- Se refería a nosotros.- La alegría de Pedro se esfumó de inmediato.

**Nigel:-**El amor...que cosa tan poderosa...y estúpida.- dicho esto de dirigió a la cabina con unas plumas que se le habían caído a Blu en el forcejeo.

Blu y Perla se quedaron sonrojados por el comentario de Nigel...pero no era el momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí está espero que os haya gustado. Tengo que decir un par de cosillas:<em>**

****1º El artilugio que construye Blu esta inspirado en el monopatín que usa el protagonista de_ Detective Conan (_Para los que no lo sepan, es un anime_)_

2º Dar las gracias a KevinBlu por darme las ideas de la traición de Lúa y la pelea de Rafael, han hecho el cap. mas interesante XD

3º Perdonad la ida de olla que es este cap.

**Agradecimientos por las Review: Zack-Dragneel KevinBlu ASHKORE15 ha7i7ozlo Zir Agron**

**Quiero hacer un mensaje:** A ILoveMusicSong es una pena que no hayas comentado el anterior cap. te iba hacer una mencion especial por haber sido la primera y la que ha continuado comentando hasta el final del fic xD. Da igual lo pienso hacer igual lo siento por el resto pero todos tenemos un fallo alguna vez xD

No os perdais el próximo y último cap.** Río: Te Quiero Río: Capítulo Final: La mayor demostración de amor**

**__**Nos acercamos al final... ME prometí que no iba a llorar... BUAAAAAAAAAAAA :'''''''(

**VAle ya pasó. Dejad vuestras reviews sean buenas o malas que son gratis. Un saludo.**


	15. Chapter 14: Capítulo final

_**CAPÍTULO FINAL: La mayor demostración de amor**_

La carroza aumentó su velocidad. La música del carnaval quedaba cada vez mas lejos. En su interior numerosas aves enjauladas dormían a causa de somníferos que les habían suministrado para poder manejarlas mejor. Los únicos que aún estaban despiertos eran Rafael, Nico, Pedro y nuestros sonrojados tortolitos.  
>Tanto Perla como Blu iban inmersos en los pensamientos que las palabras de Nigel habían provocado.<p>

**SB:- **No crees que va siendo hora de arreglar las cosas?

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Después de lo que dije no se si querrá volver a hablarme...- dojo tristemente.

_(Esta parte va por ti KevinBlu xD)_

**SB (enfadado):-**YA CORTALA CON ESO! No suelo enfadarme facilmente... Pero sabes que? Tu lo has conseguido, voy a construirte un monumento!- De repente cambió su tono a uno mas amenazador.- Yo no quería, pero vas a obligarme...

**Blu (a si mismo):-**O-obligarme a que?- preguntó temeroso.

**SB (amenazante):-**Sabes esos pequeños deslices que tienes a veces?...pues soy yo quien los provoca...pero eso es solo la punta de iceberg...si queremos, los subconscientes podemos tomar el control de un cuerpo entero...y si no te lanzas tu...tendré que hacerlo yo por ti...-dijo, terminando su amenaza.

Blu sabía que si su subconsciente tomaba el control las cosas podrían volverse un poco...vergonzosas. Lo mejor era que lo hiciera el mismo.

**Blu (a si mismo):-**Vale vale, ya voy. Pero diga lo que diga, dejámelo a mi, aunque tarde. Ok?-dijo algo mas seguro.

**SB (resignado):-**Si no hay mas remedio...pero te estaré vigilando.- terminó en tono amenazador.

_Mientras tanto, Perla tenía su propía conversación..._

**Perla (a si misma):- **Es que no has oído lo que dijo antes? Es mas que evidente que no quiere estar conmigo...- terminó tristemente.

**SP:- **Si no le importas, si no quiere estar contigo...Dime por qué ha vuelto y ha intentado salvarte!- SP ya comenzaba a estar harta.

A Perla se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. Aunque le hubiera costado, había atado los cabos sueltos... Había una firme posibilidad de que Blu la amara- Perla comenzó a sonrojarse- pero...Como afrontarlo? Como podría siquiera mirarlo sin ponerse completamente roja? Como...  
>Los pensamientos de Perla fueron interrumpidos ni mas ni menos por el causante de todos ellos.<p>

**Blu (sonrojado):-**Perla...-llamó tímidamente-

**Perla (nerviosa):- **S-si?

**Blu (cada vez mas nervioso):- **Q-quería pedirte perdón por... Lo que dije antes... realmente no pienso todo aquello.

**Perla:- **No, no te precupes...yo...

**Blu:**-Lo que quiero decirte es que yo...que yo...-a Blu no le salían las palabras. Los dos subconscientes estaban expectantes.- q-que yo...-Blu soltó el aire de golpe. Con él se fue también su valor.-...encontraré de sacaros de aquí.-Tanto en la cabeza de Perla como en la de Blu se escucharon sendos golpes de dos subconscientes que se cayeron de espaldas decepcionados mientras el guacamayos se daba patadas mentalmente por ser tan cobarde. Perla se mantuvo en silencio sonriendo. Quizás era mejor así, no sabría como reaccionar en otra situación.

Pasaron largos minutos de silencio hasta que la carroza se detuvo. Todas las aves se iban despertando pensando que todo lo que habían pasado no había sido mas que una pesadilla, pero se encontraron con la mas cruda realidad. No había gritos, no había un solo ruido, la resignación cubrió los corazones de las aves al igual que las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo.

**Marcel (mirando al cielo con cara de fastidio):- **Se acerca una tormenta... Daos prisa y terminad de cargar el avión!-ordenó a Armando, Tipo y Fernando.

El avión de los contrabandistas era un viejo bimotor de carga que apenas se mantenía entero. Los contrabandistas se apuraron a cargar y asegurar las jaulas pues en medio de una tormenta sería imposible despegar.

**Armando:- **Vamos chaval! Carga la última!- ordenó a Fernando.

El pequeño se dirigió a la última de las jaulas, la de Blu y Perla, decidido a enmendar el error que había cometido al capturarlos.  
>Fernando se puso a toquetear la cerradura, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Nigel aterrizó justo delante suyo gritando, llamando así la atención de Marcel.<p>

**Marcel:- **Que crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó muy enfadado. Fernando no podía articular palabra, le habían pillado con las manos en la masa.- Has cometido un grave error chico- terminó agarrando del brazo al muchacho y arrastrándolo.

Fernando hecho una última mirada a los guacamayos que había intentado salvar. Al ver a Perla se le ocurrió una manera de poder escapar.  
>En a penas un instante, Fernando mordió la mano de Marcel haciendo que este lo soltara de inmediato por el dolor. El muchacho corrió alejándose del lugar.<p>

**Marcel:-**Dejalo- dijo furioso al ver que uno de sus subordinados iba a ir a por él.- Sube a los bichos y larguémonos.

_Unos minutos despúes en la bodega del avión..._

**Blu (pensando):- **Así que así han de terminar las cosas...-El avión comenzó a acelerar los motores.-...todo vuelve a empezar, otra vez me van a separar...de mi hogar.- Al decir estas palabras todos los recuerdos del guacamayo volvieron a aparecer de golpe. Se desplomó en el suelo de la impresión. Podía oir voces, sus amigos estaban preocupados.

**Perla:- **Blu! Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada.

**Blu (impactado y emocionado):- **Al fin lo recuerdo todo... Yo vivía aquí...te recuerdo...recuerdo que casi te estrellas contra un árbol-dijo mirando a Perla.-...y recuerdo lo que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez.

Perla no sabía que decir. Estaba inmensamente feliz,aun que también muy avergonzada de que recordara su "desliz", ya no había duda alguna, Blu era el guacamayo de su infancia. Estaba muy sonrojada, sonreía mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con caersele de los ojos.  
>Pero una sacudida terrible recorrió todo el aeroplano destruyendo por completo el poco ambiente romántico que ofrecía el escenario.<br>Por suerte, la fuerza de la sacudida hizo que uno de los tensores que sujetaban las jaulas se soltara, aterrizando en la jaula de Blu.  
>Blu supo de inmediato lo que podía hacer con el.<p>

**Blu:- **Voy a sacaros de aquí!- proclamó animado mientras todas las aves lo miraban curiosas y esperanzadas.

El guacamayo lanzó el tensor mor encina de una de las vigas en ganchando un extremo a un extintor y el otro a la parte superior de su jaula.

**Perla:- **Que estas haciendo?

**Blu:- **Reventar esta jaula como si fuera una lata de cola.- dijo emulando a Pedro muy confiado. Acto seguido, se puso a empujar la jaula hasta que golpeó el extintor. El peso del extintor canalizado por en tensor hizo que la parte superior de la jaula de Blu saliera volando. Todas las aves estallaron de alegría.

**Nico **(eufórico):- Eso es reventar!-gritó burlándose un poco de Pedro, recordando su fracaso.

Blu salió de su jaula y liberó a Perla que empezó a liberar al resto de aves.  
>El guacamayo estaba a punto de tirar las jaulas para cortarle el paso a los contrabandistas cuando vio que en la base de la torre aun quedaba un ave por liberar... Lúa.<br>Ambos guacamayos se miraron. No hacia falta decir nada, el enfado de Blu seguía vigente, aunque no se había enterado de lo que le había hecho a Perla.  
>Blu liberó a Lúa que salió sin mediar palabra y con la cabeza gacha. Una vez salió, Blu quitó los anclajes de la jaulas haciendo que cayeran delante de la puerta bloqueándola.<br>Todas las aves esperaban preparadas para salir volando en cuanto Blu abriera la puerta. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, reveló un cielo muy tormentoso. Llovía muchisimo y había un gran oleaje. Mas que Rio, parecía A _Costa da Morte_en plena tormenta. Pero eso no detuvo a las aves que salieron disparadas gritando libertad.

**Perla:- **Rápido tenemos que salir!- gritó mientras tiraba del ala de Blu.

**Blu:- **Para para para!- gritó deteniéndose en seco muy afligido. No sabía volar.

Perla recordó de inmediato el problema del guacamayo.

**Perla:- **Tranquilo, juntos encontraremos una solución- dijo en tono tranquilizante mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Blu se sentía mucho mejor gracias al abrazo de Perla, pero como si el problema de no saber volar fuera suficiente, un desagradable invitado estaba a punto de entrar en la zona de carga por la fuerza. El guacamayo apartó a Perla de inmediato haciendo que Nigel lo atrapara solo a él.  
>Perla reaccionó de inmediato al ver que Blu estaba siendo estrangulado. La guacamaya se lanzó contra Nigel pero antes de que ni siquiera pudiera tocalo, Nigel le dio un fuerte empujón. Perla chico contra las jaulas haciendo que una de ellas cayera sobre su ala derecha fraccionándola.<br>Perla gritó de dolor, ahora ninguno de los dos podía volar.

**Nigel:- **Vaya ahora tenemos dos pájaros inútiles que no vuelan.- dijo soltando una de sus malévolas risas.

Aun faltándole él aire, Blu consiguió alcanzar el tensor que aun estaba unido al extintor que debido a la caída estaba muy inestable.

**Nigel (amenazador):- **Ahora vas a pagar por haberme dejado así la cara...con tu vida. Vas a morir y luego pienso hacerlo que me plazca con tu novia.- terminó susurrando mientras aumentaba la fuerza sobre el cuello de Blu.

**Blu:-**Sabes...tienes razón en una cosa...yo voy a morir.-dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba- Pero hoy no!

El guacamayo enganchó el tensor a la pata de Nigel y soltó la clavija de seguridad del extintor que tiro de la cacatúa como un cohete. Nigel atravesó la ventanilla de la cabina antes de que pudiera saber lo que ocurría.  
>Desde la puerta de la bodega de carga pudo oirse una explosión y una nube de humo mezclada con plumas blancas.<br>La inclinación del avión comenzó a cambiar haciendo que Perla se resbalara hasta caer del aparato.  
>Blu corrió hasta el borde mismo del abismo.<p>

**Blu **(a si mismo):- Si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo junto a Perla. No voy a dejar que se vaya de este mundo sola.

**SB:- **Ha sido un placer ser tu subconsciente.

Blu sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras se tiraba al vacío mientras toda su vida pasaba por delante de sus ojos. El guacamayo se lanzó en picado hasta alcanzar a su amada para abrazarla con fuerza.

**Perla:- **BLU! TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

**Blu:-**No pienso soltarte! Estamos encadenados, recuerdas?

Para Perla no había mayor demostración de amor que aquella. Dejó que su corazón la guiara y le dio un profundo, apasionado y correspondido beso a Blu.

Un beso que los unía con el fin de que ninguno tuviera que atravesar solo la última de las puertas..._La que separa la vida, de la muerte._

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Se que en estos momentos me odiáis por un par de cosas y seguro que os preguntaréis:**

**Por qué has tardado tanto? -Porque tuve un problema con el ordenador y tuve que volver a empezar. Además tuve una mala racha de exámenes que me tuvo decaído y ocupado...O a lo mejor no quería terminar el fic mas por pena que por otra cosa.**

**Por que te han permitido poner este final tan...?- Simple y llanamente: Soy un grandísimo ca(Piiiiiiiiiiiii)**

**En fin se que ,muchos esperabais un gran final, pero esto es lo que hay siento que haya sido así.**

**Una curiosidad, A "_Costa da Morte" _es una zona del norte de Galicia famosa por sus acantilados, por el oleaje y por la gran cantidad de naufragios que hay en la zona (de ahí su nombre xD)**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic y dejado vuestras reviews (aunque el fic esté completo y haya pasado tiempo si eres un nuevo lector, sigue dando la review que motiva para mas fics xD)**

**PEro tengo que hacer una mención especial a dos personas:**

**ILoveMusicSong: Gracias por haberme seguido desde el principio y por haber sido la primera review del fic (NADIE mas tiene ese record xD). Gracias a tus review primeras el fic a podido continuar. (UN GRAN APLAUSO)**

**KevinBlu: Gracias por tu apoyo, por tus ideas y por haberme ayudado tnto xD (OTRO GRAN APLAUSO)**

**Bueno, este es el final...**

**ST:- SE ACABÓ, NO PUEDO SEGUIR AGUANTANDO...SE QUE PROMETIÍ NO LLORAR PERO...**

**Trisque: Vamos hombre hay que ser fuertes...y no... A QUIEN PRETENDO ENGAÑAR! **


End file.
